Green Demon 2: Resurgam
by Scorpian
Summary: Sequel to Green Demon. I shook my head sharply and stepped out of the room, "Not possible...it's not...I saw you burn..." The vampire just stares at and tries to take a step but all I can do is turn and run.
1. Ch 1 Different Life

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. From here and to the end of the story, none of this is mine—nothing I say!

(_AN:_ All righty! Here is the Sequel to Green Demon which you will find in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer section and/or on my profile. First chapter is kind of short, but that's just how it goes. As always review please! Always love to see reviews!)

* * *

**Green Demon 2: Resurgam**

_I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always here, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here…_

Excerpt from Wish You Were Here—Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 1**

_**Different Life**_

"So…" Angel says from next to me, "what do you think of your new office?"

My eyes dash around the office. I was joking when I said I wanted it, but they did it. They put a live tree in my office, a big one at that. I mean huge, big enough for me to climb and hide. There is even a platform at the very-very top where there's a mattress where I can sleep if I so desired. The rest of it is perfectly normal, really if you think about it. Desk, computer, tv, couch, I have a personal bathroom. Dunno why but I do.

"It—it's great," I murmur still trying to take it in. "Still not sure about this whole Wolfram and Hart thing—they are the reason the First came a knockin'."

Angel shrugs, "We're just trying to fight evil in a different direction…"

"Yeah…" I nod before sitting one of the couches. My eyes dash around the office and I close my eyes.

It's been…maybe a week since the whole…debacle. I Alice Brown am free of Slayers. Buffy understood, she understood exactly why I had to leave—Xander, Willow, and Dawn weren't too happy. They got over it pretty quick but…I think they understood a tiny bit. Spike is gone, just gone. I didn't like thinking about that—and maybe that's why I came here instead of going with my best friend.

Angel wouldn't mention him, in fact I think he likes to pretend that…well Spike…never existed in the first place. Everyone has their thing.

I tug quietly at my dark blond hair and sigh, "You should probably check on the others. I'm good here."

Angel gives me one more look before heading out my office door. I just stare up at the tree, wondering if they filled the office below me with dirt because that would honestly be hilarious—kind of. Quietly I sit down on one of the longer couches and lounge back, looking up at the green leaves. On the inside I feel a tiny bit guilty with the fact that the janitors are going to have so much fun in here. Still, I do feel a tiny bit of inside mirth.

It was strange to feel so…relaxed I guess is the word. Right now—at this very moment—there wasn't much to do. The files on my new desk could wait. Apparently Angel thought it would be a good idea for me to be a medium between different demons. Exiti are seen as neutral ground and the plus side if there is an issue between a demon and a human the human will see my…erm…human-ness and the demon will smell my Exiti half. I dunno it was explained to me but at the time my mind wasn't there.

Wesley had come to get me from Sunnydale—and also brought enough gas for the school bus to make it to the next town. Oz came with us because he had a flight to make in LA. When Weasley came I kind of…had a meltdown. I just threw myself at him and started crying about how I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Spike and he was gone. Just utterly gone, not even a pile of dust for me to cart around with me like a crazy person.

My head turns at the sound of my office door opening. Wesley steps in with a hesitant smile, "Morning."

I sit up and swing my feet to the ground, "Hey…" He comes and sits next to me, looking up at the large tree.

"I really didn't think they would do this," Weasley points out referring to my tree. "I thought you were joking."

"I was," I nod tilting my head upwards, "seriously. I really was joking—but apparently they don't know what jokes are. Lawyers are so…stiff…"

"Yes, they are," he nods.

I nudge him, "Trust me, you're a loose noodle compared to them."

Wesley smiles slightly then looks straight at me, his eyes soft, "How are you doing?"

"I'm…" I pause and lean forward, my elbows resting on my knees with my hands clamped together in front of me, "I'm doing ok. Feels like Sunnydale was a life time ago and it's only been a week. And don't worry; I'm not going to start blubbering at you again. I know that isn't exactly the welcome you were expecting. Crying women usually make men uncomfortable."

Wesley chuckles and puts an arm around my back, "I'm always here for you to have a shoulder to cry on, Alice," he insists giving me a tiny squeeze. "As is Angel but I think he's the one who has problems with crying women."

"Yes, but he's also a bit of a poof," I whisper while touching my charm bracelet.

"Anymore dreams?" Weasley asks.

I shrug, "I didn't dream last night—I don't even know if I slept. The hotel I'm in right now has too many noises. Can't wait until I find an actual place. The…demon realtor this place has is a sweetheart but keeps finding me these fancy ass places I can't even begin to fathom living in," I frown. "I miss my house…"

"You can…erm," Weasley clears his throat, "you could always come stay with me… We've done it before and I would…I would truly enjoy the company Alice…"

I give him a half smile, "I dunno Wes…just doesn't feel…" I take in a breath and shake my head, "I dunno, doesn't feel right…"

"Nothing like that," Wesley says abruptly, "just as friends, no…" his face flushes. "I'm making a mess of this."

"It's cute," I insist nudging him before standing. "But maybe…I don't know. Angel has a spare room in his apartment he's offered—I'm just…not sure…"

"I was thinking of going to get some drinks after work," Wesley starts while standing. "I'm asking you out on a date—I was just curious if you would like to go have a drink with me. It would be nice to spend time with you in a different setting."

I look at him and sigh, "Maybe—let me through my day and I'll let you know."

Wesley nods and smiles just slightly, "I'll be waiting for your answer."

He leaves and I sigh before going over to my new desk and staring at the files piled on it. Well…it'll keep my brain busy…

**XxXxX**

I was frustrated over my third file and trying to figure out what to do with it. A lot of it wasn't adding up in my mind as I paced around my tree. A knock on my office door makes me pause for only a moment before a continue, "What?"

Angel puts his hands up, "Sorry, just…what are you doing?"

"Pacing? What does it look like?" I ask my eyes dashing down the complaint our client was sending in about another demon clan.

"Alice?" Angel asks carefully.

"Their complaint is so stupid!" I erupt. "Angel look at this, what does it say to you?"

Angel takes the file from me and reads through it, "Wait—they're complaining because…they ate vegetables near them?"

"That doesn't make sense at all—is it offensive for their kind?" I ask frustrated. "They are both our clients so we can't exactly side with one or the other…"

"Well," Angel slowly sets the files down, "how about we put these down, and something came for you," he brings up a postcard. "Looks like Dawn is holding to her promise of writing you."

"Oh," I smile slightly and take the piece of laminated board from him. I sit down on one of my couches and start to read it out loud, "_Dear Alice,_

_ Wolfram and Hart? Really? That's where I'm writing to? Whatever, Alice, not sure about it but you always had goo instinct. We're in Europe right now, sights are kind of cool. Giles won't stop telling us every historical thing he can on it though. Xander says to say hi and you better give us a call some time. We miss you, wish you were here._

_Dawn_."

Angel chuckles, "Surprised she didn't chastise you more—you know about the whole…this…" he waves around.

"Yeah, I am a little too—but when I call I'll probably hear everything there is to know about what is wrong with this decision," I murmur going over to cork board and tacking the postcard up. Get the feeling I should be expecting more.

"Anyway, I figured if you want to go ahead and call it a day," Angel insists. "Tomorrow we're gonna start picking apart the company, figure out what to do next on the whole…clearing out the evil…"

"Right," I nod looking back at the files. "Sounds like…fun if anything."

"Wesley said you should go by his office before you head out," Angel urges before walking out.

I make a face at the vampire and call after him, "Stop trying to set people up!"

"Hey if I can't be happy, I at least want my friends to be happy!"

I just roll my eyes and chuckle all at the same time. Quietly I put my things away and lock my office behind me before meandering my way down the hall toward Wesley's office. He sitting and looking through some book or another at his desk, writing down notes, and muttering to himself, "Knock-knock," I hum wrapping my knuckles on the wood door.

Wesley looks up and beams happily, "Alice," he quickly puts his book aside and moves around the desk.

"I um…" I fiddle with my hands quietly while looking down at my feet. "Well, I thought maybe it might not be a bad idea if I did go do something—you know? I mean—he's gone—I knew it would happen over a year ago and…" I sigh and look up at him. "He's not coming back—there's no conceivable way for him to. Despite being burned by pure sunlight he's also been crushed by a whole bunch of rubble…in a giant ass crater…" I frown and furrow my eyebrows. "Wallowing over it won't change things…"

"Alice," Wesley takes a step toward me, "if you don't want to-."

"I do," I insist, "I really do. I need something to keep me from…dwelling. There's nothing I could have done, aside from having Angel wear the stupid amulet and I wouldn't do that to Buffy."

"So drinks then?" Wesley asks carefully.

I bite my bottom lip and clear my throat, "Or we could do dinner and then drinks…"

A genuine smile comes over the man's features, "This is starting to sound like a date, Alice."

"So maybe it is," I shrug, "maybe it's not. We're just two good friends—who have kissed twice—who want to spend time together. Why put labels and make it complicated? Labels should come when we're both sure, and that's not right now…"

Wesley chuckles, "All right, then…shall I pick you up?"

"Sure," I nod, "at my hotel where I will be going now to…change into something nice…for dinner?"

"It was your idea."

"I know," I squeak taking a step out of the office, "I know—just thinking is all. Finding the courage—all that jazz. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be there at 6, if that's all right," Wesley informs me.

I nod, "Yep, sounds great, 6, see you then."

And despite everything I was a little…giddy at the idea. Just a little…

I guess…here's to trying to move on…right?


	2. Ch 2 Impossible

(_AN_: So here's your update. Thanks so much to those who reviewed. This is "Conviction". Enjoy and don't forget to review!)

* * *

_Playground school bell rings, again  
Rain clouds comes to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello…_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry…_

Excerpt from Hello—Evanescence

**Chapter 2**

_**Impossible**_

I stood staring at my meager belongings and muttering to myself. When I first got here Angel—of all people—took me shopping for some clothes until I found my own place blahdy blah. The real problem is—I have nothing to wear to a nice dinner or something one would even try to classify as a date. It's all comfy clothes and two nice pant suits.

I groan and fall back on the hotel bed, still grumbling about how this just isn't happening. I've never been one to fret over what I'm wearing—but I am now… Even with Spike, but with him… With him I knew it didn't matter what I really wore in the end, as long as he could take it off later.

I can't…I just can't… I can't do it. It was too soon and if felt just wrong…

So I quietly pick up my phone and dial is number, "_Alice?_" Wesley asks quietly on the other end. "_Is everything alright?_"

I bite my bottom lip and sigh, "I can't—I just can't Wesley. There's a huge part of me that just wants to but I just…I can't…"

"_It's alright_," Wesley insists. "_Forget I said anything. At least, would you like some company?_"

My stomach turns and I glance around the gloomy looking hotel room, "I wouldn't mind it, keep my mind off of things."

"_Give me fifteen_," he murmurs before the phone line clicks.

I sigh and sit back down on my bed. When Wesley gets here I don't know what to say. So I start pacing around the room and just ranting. I'm ranting about whatever higher power gave me those stupid visions that came true, to the fact that I feel emotionally stunted. I want to hit something—hard. I want to…I don't know do something violent and just get all these emotions out.

So he takes me hunting for anything doing evil. Since the firm is still doing construction and getting ready for our take over I don't do much at the office during the first few weeks. Angel is actually barely there at first himself. I think he's still getting used to the idea.

Every evening though Wesley and I do something. To an onlooker it simply looks like we're just two friends, one mourning the loss of her love and the other being by her side at the time. On the inside—I'm confused. I'm so utterly confused because the feelings I had for Spike are—of course—still there. Someone can't shake that no matter how hard they try. On the other hand I can feel the attraction there and I want to throw myself at it. Maybe because being with him is better than being alone, better than a lot of things actually.

That just sounds terrible. It really does.

What kind of friend am I? To use him to numb my own pain? It sounds so heartless and yet so tempting.

There really must be something wrong with me if I'm thinking things like this.

On a Sunday morning Wesley and I sat in front of some random café eating what one would call breakfast. I call it plate full of bready food, but I ate it anyway. Wesley just chuckles at me while he sips on his own coffee, "How did you sleep last night?" he asks quietly.

I pause at his question and frown slightly, "Haven't gotten that whole good night's sleep down yet."

"The dreams?"

I nod, "Yeah… Sometimes it's of the final battle, other times its…" I take in a breath and look over at Wesley who is studying me, "…sometimes it's us just talking and he gets burned by the sun. I don't even know what that means. Though the other night I had a dream that Angel was talking about baking cupcakes for the homeless and suing God. It was awkward because God wasn't very happy about that."

That gets him to crack a small smile, "Sounds interesting… Angel says he expects to start picking apart the clients tomorrow."

"I was wondering when we would start doing that," I sigh, happy for the change of subject. I've gotten better about talking about my dreams, but Wesley kind of knows when to shut that subject down.

"Which brings me to another question," the man continues now looking down at his coffee nervously. "I thought maybe we could go to dinner tonight, then get drinks…like we planned…but…"

I pause, my thoughts swirling again about all the things I had been thinking about the last week. It still didn't feel right but…I can't exactly stay in my hotel forever. Gunn had to drag me out of a demon bar two days ago because I went overboard on the alcohol and then tried to pick a fight—with the whole bar. Yeah, not smart, but when you're drunk…

"I can try," I whisper before looking up at him. "I mean it's just dinner right? Dinner never killed anybody—well except when they choked but that doesn't really have anything to do with right now…" I clear my throat. "Yeah…"

"Then I will treat you to the town," Wesley smiles. "There's this little restaurant I found the other…week that I think you'll really like."

I nod, "Good—good. So something slightly fancy then? I do need to know what to wear."

The man tilts his head, "If you're okay with this…I don't want to push you to do anything you're not ready for yet."

"I'm okay with dinner," I nod. "I mean if it feels too wrong we can just be two friends going to dinner…at some place that is…yeah…"

"Alice," Wesley urges.

"I'm fine," I squeak, then quickly change my tone to a softer one. "I'm fine. I can do this. At least with you. You understand…"

Wesley puts his hand over mine, "It'll be alright."

Slowly I look sat him give him a soft sad smile, "I tell myself that every day, and hopefully one day it'll be true."

**XxXxX**

I still had the dilemma of nothing nice to wear. I mean—there were clothes…but not nice date—or not date—type clothes. I went through my clothes muttering about how I should have thought of this before. Why would I though? Not like I planned on dating, but its Wesley. It's someone I trust completely and know won't go throw it in my face if I'm just not ready. It's who he is.

The last thought brings a sad smile to my face. I suddenly sit up from my bed at the sound of someone knocking on the door, "Who is it?" I call walking forward. Please don't tell me Wesley is an hour and a half early.

"Open up kitten," a familiar voice calls through. Instantly I throw open the door and hide a small squeal of joy before pulling the demon into a hug.

"Lorne!"

The demon chuckles, "You'll ruin the bags sweetness," I quickly pull back and look at three garment bags hanging from his hand.

"Okay…" I murmur letting him in. "Now that I'm over my happiness of seeing you—which surprises me this is the first time since I've been in L.A. for a little over a month now—but what are you doing here?"

"Heard someone," Lorne gives me a little eyebrow raise, "is going out to dinner with our resident British ex-watcher."

"Oh…" I fidget at that and clear my throat. "It's not really anything…I'm just having trouble deciding on what to wear…"

"Which is why I am here," he grins unzipping the first garment bag. "Now I just couldn't decide between these three. They're elegant, but simple. Nothing too fancy, but comfortable enough to wear for an entire evening."

"Lorne," I sigh. "You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did sweetness, now go, decide and put on one," he urges. "I'll wait here to see which one you pick."

I give him a look before taking the three outfits to the bathroom. All three are very pretty, each a dress of varying style, but the one I choose is simple. Its dark purple, slimming and flows down just passed my knees held up by thin straps. There's a pair of lavender ballet flats that go with it and a matching purse. I put simple make-up on and just leave my hair down to fall on my shoulders.

When I step out Lorne smiles, a little twinkle in his red eyes, "Is it okay?" I ask. What is wrong with me? I've never been this self-conscious before—and I mean come on its Wesley…

"It's lovely, then again I bet you could make a garbage bag stylish," Lorne insists. "The other reason I'm here is I need to hear you sing."

I sigh, "Um…okay?"

"I just want to hear your dulcet tones. See if we can help you pass this aura of mourning going on. Now don't get me wrong, everyone has the right to mourn what they've lost, but I want to help you at least find some happiness in your world," Lorne explains.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Considering what Wesley has told me," Lorne insists taking a seat at the desk chair in the room, "and seeing you for myself it explains everything."

"Okay…" I take in a breath trying to pull a song out of the top of my head. "_Standing on a bridge  
Waiting in the dark  
Thought that you'd be here, by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_…"

When I finish Lorne continues to study me for a moment and the ghost of a smile passes his lips, "Now that is interesting…"

"Okay Rainbow man," I groan while going to grab my fairy necklace that I managed to keep ahold of, "what's interesting?"

"Some choices haven't been made yet, but one path is clear," he explains. "The other is shrouded, I can't quite see it but it might happen just as easily as the first."

I frown, "So…um…Any advice?"

"Go with what you want," Lorne insists, "not what you think will make everyone happy."

I nod slowly, still confused, "Okay, so filing that back for later. Anything else?"

"Time heals all things," he insists. "It will hurt now, but…things will get better."

I sigh and rub my temple for a moment, "Okay…so I guess that works. Um…" I glance around the hotel room. "So how do you feel about working for Wolfram and Hart?"

"Not sure, to be honest," Lorne answers, "but as time goes on we'll see I'm sure."

"Seem to be getting that from everyone," I murmur.

Before Lorne can answer there's a knock on the door, "That should be him, sweetums. Have fun, don't let your thoughts dwell too much on the past."

I nod and pick up my purse, "I'll try my best Lorne. Thanks for coming—and thanks for this…"

Lorne just smiles kindly, "Any time kitten."

I give him one last smile before going to door. I can't help but bite my bottom lip when I open the door.

Wesley's eyes dash down my form just once and then his normal sweet smile comes on his lips, "You look lovely, Alice."

"Thank you," I murmur. He's got a dark blue shirt on and black slacks, "don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Wesley asks offering his arm.

There's a beat and I smile up at him, "Yeah—yeah. I can totally do this."

**XxXxX**

Wesley took me to a small Italian Restaurant. It was a little cliché, but it was sweet and kind of—really—romantic. We had been placed in a small corner booth, the lights are dim, soft music playing, and the food looked amazing.

Is it weird the fact that Wesley's knee touching mine makes me feel giddy? Honestly I felt like I was on my first date all over again, "So," I sigh while glancing over at the British man, "what were you working on when I came in the other day?"

"Just looking through the English translation of the Shanshu Prophecy," Wesley explains. "I've always had to translate it myself, but the books at my disposal now… it is much easier and makes the translation less complicated."

"I can imagine considering…" my voice trails off and I frown slightly. There's something about a translation going wrong in the back of my mind but I can't find out why.

"Considering what?"

I shake my head, "I'm not sure, just a strange fuzzy memory about… I dunno a translation that was important that got…misconstrued…"

Wesley nods his head and there's a pause between the two of us. He smiles up at me and continues on as if the topic before had never happened, "So, how are you finding LA?"

"Big," I laugh in-between bites. "A lot of people—too much noise. Wondering if I can get a sound proof room or something…wherever I choose to live. It's just…so much noise…"

"I can understand that," Wesley nods. "LA is rarely quiet."

"You know when I was here that summer," I comment, "I never really noticed how loud it is…"

"Apartments still open if you ever change your mind, Alice," Wesley points out.

"Well I'll still…think about it," I insist, a small smile coming to my face.

We finish dinner with a simple conversation about what demons I know of and the amount he knows. Once dinner is over the two of us are walking down a slightly lit sidewalk toward a nearby bar, "So…you and Fred never…?" I ask carefully.

Wesley shakes his head, "She was never…she never showed interest. She's a sweet girl and there will always be a soft spot in my world for her but unless… I don't see hope in it."

"Normally I would say, don't lose hope, but…" I shrug my shoulders. "Okay this just sounds bad—I should stop talking."

"You can tell me, Alice," Wesley insists. "You're still my friend."

"I guess I just…I mean…" I laugh slightly and shake my head. "I feel like an idiot. Is it wrong of me to want…more? But at the same time I don't because it feels…too soon?"

Wesley slips his arm around my waist and pulls me closer into his warmth, "To be honest Alice, you do need your time, but you said yourself. You've been preparing for…what happened for a long time now. It might be why you're…ready to try something—even if it's just a date. I'm happy to be the man to take that step with you."

"You're a sweet heart," I murmur. "and I'm a…"

"Woman still getting over a man she loves that—to put it bluntly—died," he insists. "And you can take all the time you need, until then I am here in any capacity that you need."

I smile just slightly and look up at him, "How about that drink? Then we'll figure out what that capacity might be."

Wesley chuckles and guides me into the bar, "Whatever the lady wishes I will give."

**XxXxX**

Okay so…a little too much… kind of wobbly here…

"Steady," Wesley chuckles keeping his arms around me, "we're only a block away from the hotel."

"Where did we leave your car?" I ask with a tiny bit of a slur.

"We took a taxi," the man insists. "You forgot about the taxi?"

"You got me a mixed drink—no you got me like…four or something, I lost count," I sigh bearing my weight on him slightly. "You smell like man…"

He lets out a real laugh and it's now I notice we're walking through the lobby of my hotel, "Yes, well you smell like some sort of flower, but at the moment I could not tell you what. Brains a little fuzzy here."

"So that whole thing with Lilah, I have to ask," I comment as we get on the elevator. "What…well you never exactly explained…it…"

"It was…" Weasley frowns slightly. "I think I came to care for her, in some capacity. Tried to break her contract so her soul could be…free…didn't work."

I nod and when the elevator stops I almost stumble out. Wesley's quick though, catching me, "Okay," I laugh, "no more alcohol for Alice. I should learn not to drink passed being buzzed, that's how bad things happen."

The British man chuckles and starts pulling me to my feet but I can't help but stare up at him. My head tilts to the side and he looks at me, his eyebrows wrinkled slightly, "What?"

"You're kind-a handsome," I state bluntly.

"Thank you, you're pretty beautiful yourself," Wesley murmurs. "C'mon let's get you to your room."

I sigh and rest my head against his chest as he half carries me and I kind of walk, "Hmmm…bed…"

When we reach my hotel room door I fish out my key and for the life of me can't get it into to that stupid card slot. Why do they make these things so small? They should be bigger—easier to see. Wesley just chuckles quietly in his tenor voice and gently takes the key card from me, easily sliding it through and opening the door.

"I've had—I've had a lot of fun tonight," he insists. "Date or not, glad we did this, Alice."

I nod, "Yeah, I am too. Barely even thought about—and there it goes."

Weasley clears his throat and helps me into the room, "Well perhaps…I could do something to get your mind off of…that…"

"What would that be?" I ask looking up at him.

He studies me for a moment, his grey eyes searching my face. Slowly, and I mean slow, he lowers his head to where his lips are just a fraction from mine. The two of us stay like that for what feels like an eternity. Wesley's leaving it up to me to finish the last movement, to connect; he's leaving me with the choice. My thoughts, as fuzzy as they are, are still coherent enough to understand that he is leaving me with a choice to get out.

In my head I know I have to make this leap, whether or not anything ever grows between Wesley and me… It's a step, a step to moving on because he's not coming back. He's not, no matter how much I wish he was. The nightmares will fade, and he'll be a fond memory, but this is real. I have to stay with what is real.

So I close the gap brushing my lips against his. It's warm, inviting, and for a moment I feel, content. Wesley engulfs me in his arms and I feel okay for a moment. I feel like I will be okay no matter what the world may throw at me.

His lips meld to mine and finally after a moment Weasley is the one to break the kiss, the tiniest of smiles on his face, "That wasn't too bad…better than I remember…"

"I would have to agree there," I murmur in return.

Weasley clears his throat, "I should get going… Let you get your rest for tomorrow."

As he starts to leave I grab his hand, "Stay?"

"Alice," Weasley says in a gentle tone.

"Not like that," I insist. "If we ever…I want to be sober for it…and I'm not ready for…that. I just… I don't want to be alone. Not tonight not after…this… Just in the same bed, fully clothed or something…"

"Alright," he nods slowly, "are the nightmares that bad?"

"Sometimes," I whisper. "Sometimes I wake up and I don't… I don't know if I'm really… I can't explain it but sometimes it takes a good while for me to…"

"It's alright," Weasley insists, "you don't have to explain. I get it."

I smile slightly and kind of stumble to grab my PJ's for the night—which is just a long shirt and underwear—before making my way to the bathroom. Weasley is already unbuttoning his shirt as I do so. Well, there's nothing wrong with sharing a bed…with a friend…

**XxXxX**

_"I can feel it Alice…" Spike winces as the rays of sun expound from his being._

_ "What?" I ask gently, the tears already leaving my eyes._

_ "My soul," he explains. "It's really there. Kinda stings," the ground shakes, hard and Spike gives his head a tilt. "Go on, then…"_

_ "You've done enough," I insist trying to fight back the pain in my own being. "Please, Spike, you can still-."_

_ "No," he cuts me off. "You and the Slayer's beat 'em back, it's for me to do the clean-up."_

_ "Alice!" Buffy calls from the entrance. "Come on!"_

_ Spike looks me dead in the eye, "Gotta move, Tink. I think it's fair to say School's out for the bloody summer."_

_ I start to shake my head sharply, "Spike, no…"_

_ "I mean it," Spike grinds out. "I gotta do this."_

_ His hand is held up, frozen in his rictus of revelatory pain. I quickly interlace his hand into mine and after a moment they both burns into flame, but right now I just don't care, "I love you."_

_ There's a moment and Spike's eyes lock with mine, a kind sweet smile on his lips, "I know, luv, I know," a big quake rocks us and he pushes me away. "It's your world up there. Now GO!"_

_ "SPIKE!" I cry as rock starts falling more. A hand grabs my arms and starts pulling me away. "No! SPIKE!"_

"NO!" I cry out loud sitting up abruptly in bed.

For my head it was very a bad move, but the emotions built up from the dream let out. I can't help but bury my head in my hands and cry.

"Alice?" Wesley's voice calls gently. "Alice, what's wrong?" I just shake my head, my body wracked with sobs. The man moves over to me pulling my body to his bare chest. "Shhh, it's all right, Alice, I'm here. It's all right."

I turn into him, crying, wishing it would stop. I did what I had to do—for the greater good—why do I have to dream about it? Wesley strokes my hair quietly while holding me, gently shooshing me, which I'm okay with.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks quietly a few moments later after my sobs finally seem to cease.

I take in a breath and close my eyes for a moment listening to the thrum of Wesley's heartbeat. It's kind of soothing, really. I had forgotten how soothing it is, "I just keep dreaming about the final battle about—about leaving him there…"

Wesley sighs, obviously unsure what to say to that. He holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head, "Alice…"

"You don't have to say anything," I insist, my voice barely loud enough for him to hear. "Just having you here is enough. It keeps me grounded…"

The man readjusts us where we're lying down, I'm still curled up against him taking in his warmth.

"Everything will…be okay won't it?" I ask, my voice cracking as I do so.

Wesley takes in a breath, "We can only hope."

I nod and close my eyes, "I just want to the dreams to stop…"

"I know," Wesley kisses the top of my head again. "I know…"

**XxXxX**

The next morning I awoke to my alarm going off next to me and an arm wrapped around my waist. Okay…alarm was expected…arm was not… Hmmm… Alice what do you remember?

Well my clothes are on so there was mostly likely no dirty dancing of that nature so…hmmmm…

I blink a few times and then groan covering my face. Dear mother of God I was such a blubbering mess last night. Just what a man wants to go through. Speaking of man, the grip he has around my middle has tightened, "Morning," Wesley hums.

Slowly I turn to face him, "Um…hi…sorry about…yeah…"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "It's not a big deal, I'm glad I was here to help."

It brings a tiny smile to my face as I look at him. My eyes widen, "Oh God, did we kiss last night?"

"If memory serves right, yes we did," he smirks.

I cover my face and groan, "Was I any good?"

Wesley has a full blown laugh vibrate through his chest and out his mouth, "We could always try again, just in case."

"I have morning breath," I mumble.

He moves my hands out of the way and cups my face gently, "Doesn't really matter," he insists before brushing his lips against mine. Okay, I remember this. I like this part. It's still different kissing someone who isn't room temperature, but I like it.

Wesley slowly pulls from the kiss and clears his throat, "It's best we stop there or my next actions may not be that of a gentleman's."

A girlish laugh comes out of my lips and I sit up when he removes himself from the bed, "Not that…that would be bad but yeah…should…take things slow…"

He nods, "If you don't mind I would like to stop by my apartment on the way to work, get some fresh clothes on."

"Lorne would realize you're wearing the same thing from last night," I point out.

Wesley pauses, "Lorne?"

"He was here, the reason I had that dress last night," I explain while grabbing up my clothes for the day, tank top, jeans, and a pair of sandals. I may work at a law firm now but that doesn't mean I'm going to dress like I do.

When I'm dressed Wesley is waiting for me, his shirt mostly buttoned but a small tuff of chest hair is still exposed. I clear my throat and smile at try to look anywhere but there, "Ready?" he asks holding out his hand.

I look down at it and then up at him for only a moment before taking it and letting him interlace our fingers. I kind of…well I like it…

**XxXxX**

To the looks of it Wolfram and Hart is getting back to business. The few days I've spent there it's been pretty…well dead. Now there are people everywhere, and I'm constantly being addressed, "Hello Miss Brown, how are you today Miss Brown?" Does everyone here know my name? It's kind of scary.

"Their colors look like word vomit," I mutter out loud.

Wesley laughs quietly and squeezes my hand, "You'll get used to it pretty quick."

We reach the lobby to the main offices and see Fred standing looking confused, "Fred?" I ask.

The young woman turns abruptly, "Alice! Wesley!" she abruptly hugs me. "Alice when Angel told me what happened, I was so worried. It's so good to see you. I hear you have a tree!"

It makes me giggle quietly and I'm also all too aware of Wesley with his hand on my lower back, "Yep, I was totally joking and they gave me an actual tree I can climb and hide in. Next thing I'll be known as the crazy tree hugging hippie that works at evil incorporated."

Fred laughs, with a small snort at the end. Yep, she really thought that one was funny, "I'm always getting turned around here—still unsure what floor we're supposed to go to sometimes."

"Can I help you with any of that?" Wesley asks.

Fred sighs, "It's so big."

Wesley nods, "It does take some getting used to."

Fred beams suddenly, "Have you seen my lab? It's giganamous, and I'm in charge."

"I'm sure," Wesley starts, "you'll have no trouble-."

"I don't even understand half of what they're doing," she insists glancing at me. "There's this machine, 6 feet tall, it makes this noise—Whoompa! Whoompa! Phht! Not a clue."

I chuckle and Wesley rubs my back in small motions while commenting, "Well, I'm still stuck back at: Why on earth are we here?"

Fred blinks, "What, because we're crusaders against evil and now the law firm that represents most of the evil in the world has given its LA branch to run whoever we want, probably in an attempt to corrupt, divide, or destroy us, and we all said yes in, like, 3 minutes?"

I smile, "Your run-on sentences have got a lot less pointless."

The young woman makes a face, "Oh, that's so sweet, and a tad condescending."

"Um," I blush, "you sure we can't help you-."

"Ms. Burkle!" a young man calls from the lobby stairs.

He's sort of handsome with brown curly hair and a boyish charm but… There's something I don't like about him. Fred chuckles in her Fred way, "Hi! Oh, um, Wesley, Alice, this is Knox. And I told you to call me Fred."

Knox blushes, "A-any minutes now, I'm gonna start. Ha! That's a promise from me to you," he points to the box in her arms. "Can I help you with that?"

Fred smiles, "Oh, thank you," he takes the box from her.

"So," I speak up, "Knox, how long have you been, uh, evil?"

"Oh!" Knox chuckles nervously. "Heh! I just mix the potions, you know? And now that I'm taking orders from "el jefe" here, I'll probably be saving the world on a weekly basis," Fred giggles at this.

Wesley nods, a non-too pleased look on his face, "Good for you."

"Do you know how to get to your office from here?" Knox asks.

"Why?" Fred perks. "Did somebody eat my breadcrumbs?"

"Heh!" Knox smiles. "It's not that hard. I'll show you."

"Thanks Knoxy," Fred smiles and they start up the stairs. She turns around back to us for just a moment. "Oh! See ya!"

Knox waves to us, "Oh, it was nice to meet you two."

There's a beat and we watch them leave, "Think fast!" a male voice calls before a basketball comes flying toward Wesley. He quickly removes his freehand (that was on my back and doesn't have coffee in it) and catches it in his stomach. Gunn stands grinning, "Heh! Gotta be faster than that in this place."

"Cricket's more my game," Wesley comments blandly.

"Hey Alice," Gunny says walking toward us and taking the basketball back from Wesley. "That tree is huge."

"Yep, and I was totally joking," I sigh.

"I've made up my mind. So, how's Fred doing?"

I glance up where Fred and Knox went off to, "I'm sure Knoxy will take wonderful care of her."

Wesley makes a face, "Don't you think it's a bit unseemly to add y's to the ends of people's names?"

I frown up at the man, "Does that mean I have to call you Westle?"

Wesley glances back at Gunn, his hand back on my lower back again, "Made up your mind about what?"

Gunn grabs my wrist which makes the two of us follow him towards the offices, "Oh! I want the one on the left. This one makes me feel a little bit less completely out of place," we walk into said office. "I'd say 17% less. Plus," he gestures to the windows, "a little bit of a view of the mountains. Lived my whole life in L.A., now I find out there are mountains. A brother should be told."

Wesley nods, "It's very nice."

"So's yours," Gunn insists. "I mean if it works for you," he heads through the doors that conjoin their offices. "We can switch if you don't like the—you know, the kung pao or whatever."

"Feng Shui," Wesley sighs before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right," Gunn nods. "What's that mean again?"

"That people will believe anything," the British man points out. "Actually, in this place, Feng Shei will probably have enormous significance. I'll align my furniture the wrong way and suddenly catch fire or turn into a pudding."

"Wesley pudding," I muse. "I don't like it. I like Wesley man, not pudding."

He sends me a small smile but puts his attention back on Gunn when the young man speaks up, "You having second thoughts?"

"You're not?" I ask him.

"Man, do I look like I belong here?" Gunn glances around the two offices. "You got the mystical creds at least," he points to Wesley, and then nods to me. "And Miss Half Demon you're pretty good with the talking people down bit. I just hit stuff. I mean, even if this works, and we can turn this place around, use it to do some good, it's gonna be a long, long while before any of us gets anywhere near comfortable here."

"I dunno," I shrug, "I could just start living in that ginormous tree I have in my office."

Before either man can answer my focus goes to Lorne who's walking through the lobby, talking loudly on a cellphone, accompanied by a man holding three binders, "Oh, sweetie, it's perfect! Yes, it's perfect. It's the project you've been waiting for. Yeah, it's "Joanie loves Chachi" meets "The Sorry and the Pity." It's "Joanie Loves Pity," and your-," he puts the phone to his shoulder and nods at one of the binders the man is holding beside him. "Yeah, that carpet's great because I want our clients to become dizzy and vomit. Keep flipping, huh?" his attention returns to the phone. "Yeah, you're a shoo-in. The part's yours. Yeah, I've got a whole freezer full of horses' heads downstairs. No, I'm just kidding. But listen, the producer's a client so read it and we'll talk," he looks at the man with the binders. "Ok. Better. Horrible and pathetic, but better," he continues on.

The elevator doors open revealing Angel who stays standing inside for a moment, an irritated look on his face. Gunn calls out to him, "You lost, boss?"

Angel walks out of the elevator towards us, "On a lot of levels," and in the Angel fashion he gestures wildly. "Did you hear what happened to me last night?"

"You got lucky?" I pipe up.

He gives me a look and then down where Wesley's hand is, "No, but did you?"

I stick my tongue out at him, "What's wrong?" Wesley tries.

"They put a tracer on me," the vampire complains. "I was working the town, helping the helpless, which is a thing I like to do. All of a sudden, the entire firm shows up in the alley."

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Wesley reassures him.

Angel buttons his jacket and starts towards his office, "We're turning this place inside out. If they wanna see how I handle running Wolfram & Hart, they're gonna find out. Everything must go," he opens both his doors in a grand entrance sort of way. We stop abruptly at the sight of a woman sitting on his desk wearing a red suit with her legs crossed and accentuated as she sits under the accented lights. "Starting with that."

"Her glows funny," I murmur while looking at her. It's sort of grey but it tapers off strangely, as if going…somewhere else.

"Hi," she says cheerily. "It's really neat to see you guys."

Angel just broods at her while walking toward her and unbuttoning his jacket—wait didn't he just button it? "I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be my office."

She hops off his desk, "Never happen again. Just wanted to, you know, see your face."

"You like to make an entrance," Angel says bluntly.

"You always open both doors when you enter a room?" she asks curiously.

I chuckle, "She has you there, Angel boss-man."

Angel gives me a look as the young woman continues, "I don't need to make an entrance. I need to make an impression. I'm gonna be your liaison to the firm. I'll help you find your way. My name is Eve, and just so we get the whole irony thing out of the way…" she picks up a shiny red apple from the desk and throws it to Angel.

He catches it easily, "Who you answer to?" he asks.

Eve sighs, "The senior partners, and if you're thinking, which, by the way you are, that you can use me to get to them, let go of the dream. I answer to them. I don't lunch with them."

Wesley frowns, "Still…a pretty powerful position for a young woman."

Eve glances over at us, "How exactly can you be sure I'm either one of those things?" she smiles at us. "Ok, let me tell you how this works."

"Thought I was in charge," Angel points out.

Eve starts to pace, "Of the Los Angeles offices of multi-dimensional corporation. Now, I'm stressing that last word because that's what we are. We're a business and we have a bottom line. Now, you could take your new client list and start hacking away from the top down. A lot of our clients are demons, and… almost all of them are evil."

"Almost?"

Eve pauses for a moment and looks at the vampire, "Things are always more complicated than they seem, champ," she shakes her head, "You can shut this place down, but… then… well, then you wouldn't have it anymore. If the place closes down, the connections dry up. Evil goes next door," she pauses a beat. "This is the catch—I'm explaining the catch so you don't have to stand around wondering what it is. See, in order to keep this business running, you have to keep this business running. And that means keeping your clients—most of them, anyway—happy."

Gunn frowns, "Means letting them get away with stuff."

Eve just chuckles, "Sweetie, they were getting away with it while you were all sitting around your hotel waiting for the phone to jangle. Well, you're on the ins now, and you can stop the worst of it. Maybe find some new solutions to some old problems," Eve smiles, all chipper now. "Come on! Isn't anybody excited? This is a crazy time of fun. The most powerful evil around has given a pivotal position over to its sworn enemies. You're not scared, are you?"

Angel stares at Eve as he takes a bite out of the apple with a crisp crunch. I frown, "Angel can you digest that?"

The vampire doesn't even acknowledge my comment as Eve continues, "The clients files are all in there. You might want to start going through 'em," with that the woman leaves.

I frown slightly and stare where she was standing, "I really don't like her—at all."

"I suppose we should get started," Wesley murmurs.

"I'll go get Fred," Gunn volunteers disappearing.

Angel goes to take a seat at his desk, contemplating, "So, Boss-man," I speak up making the vampire look up. "Conference room?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

Wesley grabs my hand and tugs me out of the office and towards the conference room, "This should be fun," I sigh as we go into the empty room.

The British man nods and sets his coffee mug down. I take a seat on the actual table and look toward the slightly sunny day outside, "How are you doing?" Wesley asks honestly while taking a step toward me.

I look up at him and smile just slightly, "Better, thank you for last night and the whole…helping me through that dream."

He gently cups my chin and his own smile comes up, "Anytime, Alice. Never forgot that."

I chuckle and look down, a blush coming to my cheeks, "God I feel like a school girl…or something… Is that weird?"

"No, perfectly normal," he insists while tucking a stray lock behind my ears.

I bite my bottom lip for just a moment before leaning up and brushing my lips against his. Wesley smiles against my lips and pulls me closer. The moment's broken by, "Oh look at you two crazy kids!"

Wesley sighs and looks over where Lorne is standing, "Lorne."

"It's just so cute," the demon insists coming in.

I sit back down on the top of the table and make a face at him, "Looks like we have some files to go through then."

**XxXxX**

We had been going through the files ALL DAY. I was so sick of typed up words. In fact I was about ready to sink myself through the table and disappear underneath. The sun has set and…I groan and hold forward banging my head against the table.

"Flexible," Gunn comments.

I turn my head look at him and make a face, "This is unbelievable," Angel groans tossing a file back on the table and bumping my arm.

Fred frowns, "I think I've lost my appetite, which is kind of a first."

Lorne sighs while reading a file, "Hmm, well, this is interesting. Apparently old Joe Kennedy tried to get out of his deal with the firm."

Angel nods, "That explains a lot."

Lorne continues, "Yeah, but George, Senior—he read the fine print. There's no one these guys don't have a piece of."

Angel stands up and I lean up looking at the vampire as he complains, "How are we even supposed to start making things right?" he tosses another file on the table, this one sliding against my knee.

Gunn speaks up, "Here's a winner—Corbin Fries. On trial for smuggling Asian girls in for cheap labor and prostitution. Been charged with drugs, gun running, nothing stuck."

"And that's one of our human clients," Wesley points out.

"Looks like the trial's not going too well this time," Gunn murmurs.

Angel tilts his head, "Hmm, first good news all day."

Gunn closes the file and looks at the mess piled around my person, "I can't even remember which pile is which."

"I'll get my secretary to go through it in the morning," Angel waves then pauses. "Do I have a secretary?"

"I imagine," Wesley comments, "they'll find you someone who can stomach the idea of working for the side of the righteous."

"My impression is a lot of these guys are just opportunistic," Gunn sighs. "They'll just go with the flow."

"You know," Fred points out, "we're gonna have to check the whole staff, make sure we don't have any die-hard evildoers plotting against us."

Wesley sits back, "And here I was, worrying about the clients."

Angel pauses and looks at all of us, "We're doing the right thing…right?"

There's a pause between all of us, I'm too tired to even think up a snarky comment, "Well, uh," Lorne says sitting forward. "We're doing it tomorrow, exalted one. My horns are falling asleep."

Angel nods, "Yeah. You guys go get some rest."

I carefully move myself off the table and look back at the vampire, "What about you?"

"I'll work a while yet," Angel urges us, "Go on."

"You're the boss-man," I yawn.

Angel gives me a look, "Alice."

"What?" I chuckle. "Does poor Angel not like being called Boss-man? Cause yuh, are."

"Go get some sleep," he sighs.

"Come on," Wesley murmurs tugging me out of the conference room, "I'll get you to your hotel."

When we're out of earshot I sigh and look at Wesley, "Or I could…just come to your place… Seems easier…"

A small smile comes to the man's face, "If that's what you want—I would be happy to have you."

I nod and lean my head against his shoulder, "Yeah, I think—I can do this. We're still taking things slow, just…in the same place…?"

Wesley chuckles and gently pushes me toward the elevators, "C'mon. It's been a long day and all I can think about is a nice meal and sleep."

"Sounds like a good plan."

**XxXxX**

The next morning Wesley and I stood in front of my office for a moment, my eyes dash in the direction of his where some men seem to be waiting, "Looks like shits going to hit the fan," I murmur.

Wesley frowns and glances in the direction I'm looking, "What makes you say that?"

I take in a breath, "Well… For one I don't like that one's colors—they're seedy and he's human. And usually I have trouble getting a real read on a real human at first glance but his…his ties are to here and…it's just not pretty."

Wesley takes in a breath and nods, "Well, I'll give you a call if we need you," he insists. Wes brushes his lips against my mine for a moment before taking a step back. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

I smile slightly and nod, "I won't."

He heads to his own office and I go into mine. I jump slightly at the sight of Eve looking up at the large ass tree in my office, "Good morning," she chimes happily.

"Hm," I say moving around to my desk. "What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" Eve asks trying to look innocent. "Can I a girl just want to chat with a fellow woman?"

I just stare at her blankly, "Uh-huh, yeah—no. There's something you're here to say—so spit it out. I get the feeling it's going to be a long day."

Eve sighs, "Well you got me. Here's the thing, you've been appointed our…Demon negotiator I suppose. It's a good job, and we're lucky your part Exiti, it'll incline the clients toward you. The Senior Partners are very excited to see how you work out. I'm just sort of here to remind you, keep our clients' interests at heart. I know you can see both sides of an argument and there are some grey areas. If there wasn't I highly doubt you would still be alive."

I raise an eyebrow, "You gonna get to the point?"

"I'm just saying," Eve continues, "in this line of work you're going to have to make sacrifices. Don't forget that. Look forward to working with you."

"Hm, get out," I mutter. Eve gives a simple little wave before disappearing out the door. Yeah, no idea what that was about.

For a good hour I look through my most recent files and sigh. My head pops at the sound of my intercom going off on my phone, "_Alice?_"

I hit the respond button, "What's up Wes?"

"_Could you come down to Angel's office please? Looks like…something has come up_."

"Be right there," I answer setting the file down.

Quietly I get up and head down to Angel's office. Wesley steps out of his when I pass. We enter and I freeze at the sight of the blonde vampire standing talking to Angel. Wesley barely registers as he speaks, "Angel, it's one of our cases. It's becoming problematic," he nods to the blond. "Harmony."

"Hey, Wes," Harmony smiles at us. "Hi Alice."

I blink a little unsure how to react. Angel looks at Wesley, "You knew that she was-."

"Wes is the one that picked me out of the steno pool," Harmony explains.

Angel shakes his head, "You turned evil a lot faster than I thought you would."

Wesley waves it off, "Nonsense."

"I am so confused," I murmur looking between the three of them.

"She's my secretary," Angel mutters.

"Oh."

"We're gonna get along great, boss," Harmony smiles. "The whole gang. I mean, Cordy is gonna lose it when she finds out-," she pauses when she notices the two men frowning. "I mean you are gonna tell her you're OK with this, right? I mean, I know she was mad at me for trying to kill you all, but she wouldn't—I mean…"

Wesley glances at Angel, "I thought she knew…"

"Knew what?" I ask warily.

Angel answers quietly, "Cordy's sick. She's in a coma."

I look at Wesley, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was so much going on…I didn't…" the man sighs unsure how to answer.

I just touch the side of his arm, "Its okay…things have been…busy…"

Harmony look between the two men shocked, "Oh. God, I—I didn't… What happened? Is she gonna be OK?"

"We don't know," Angel shrugs.

The woman looks nearly in tears, "Cordy was my best friend, like… my whole life. She's my role model. How can she…" Harmony takes in a deep breath and is chipper again—freaking vampires. "So, anyway, I really think you should not fire me, and Wes does, too."

"Harmony," Wesley speaks, "would you ask the men in my office to join us, please?"

"Righty-ho," she nods before exiting.

Wesley adds as a side comment, "If there's a way to help Cordelia, we will find it."

Angel nods but moves on from that subject, "What's the case?"

Wesley hands him a folder, "Corbin Fries. The lowest piece of pond scum I've met in, oh, hours. He's about to get 20 years for kidnapping pimping-."

"I saw the file," Angel interrupts handing back the file.

Wesley nods, "Yeah, well, personally, I think he deserves to be eaten by weasels, but he's hinting we'd best help him. Threatening actually."

Angel takes in a breath and the office door opens, "Mr. Fries."

"Mr. Fries," Harmony comments while showing the man in, "this is Angel."

"We've been bringing him up to speed on your case," Wesley gestures towards the couches in the corner of Angel's office.

Fries is a short man with dark hair and a slightly unkempt suit on, "Terrific," the man says flatly a slight accent.

His lawyer turns to Angel, "Desmond Keel," this man just reminds me of a mouse with strawberry blond hair.

"One of ours," Wesley adds.

Angel nods his head, "Nice to meet you."

Keel clears his throat, "I've heard, uh, things."

"Would anybody like coffee?" Harmony asks us.

Fries scoffs, "Oh, yeah, let's all chit-chat and have tea and crumpets 'cause I got so much time. Here's the skinny: Tomorrow the D.A. puts my tit in a ringer for good and all, and that… does not stand with me. Butt-munch here," he gestures to Keel, "he got his law degree at dog training school," Harmony giggles, "and the prosecution has everything they've ever dreamed of."

"Because you're guilty," Angel states.

Fries rolls his eyes, "Of course I'm guilty. What the hell are you changin' the subject for? The point is, when Holland Manners was running things, this would've never got to trial. Now, I bring a lot of money into this firm, more than most, and I don't do that so I can be handed over to the frickin' law," he points at Angel. "You gotta get me off."

Angel tilts his head, "It's strange, my lack of incentive."

Fries glares over at the vampire, "You think I give a ferret's anus about your new regime here? Yeah, I know who you are, and I care to the sum of zero. You're my lawyers. And if you don't do every last thing to keep me out of jail, you will regret it."

Keel clears his throat, "Well, we can't dance around this one. We're not in a position to have anyone killed," Wesley, Angel, and I glance at him. "Not that we would. And the jury's, uh, tamper-proof. Literally. I think one of the D.A.'s shamans has conjured a mystical shield around them."

Wesley rolls his eyes, "So this one has to be won on the merits of the case."

Keel starts, "Now, we have top men on this-."

"Who are doing jack!" Fries snaps. "I am not gonna be made an example of. Either you get me off tomorrow-."

"I think you should calm down," Angel warns.

Fries walks up to Angel, in his face, "To hell with calm down. Either you get me off, or I drop the bomb."

"Bomb?" I whisper staring at his aura.

The man glances at me then Angel, "Let me put it this way: If they bring in a conviction, bye-bye, California. I say the magic word, the only people left standing are gonna be the ones that are already dead."

Harmony sighs, "Oh, well, that's a relief," then stutters and points angrily, "I mean—hey!"

There's a beat while Fries and Angel stare each other down. I clear my throat and step in between, "Okay then, Mr. Fries," I give him the kindest smile I can muster. "The threat isn't needed, we represent you and if you are not happy with your council we can provide you with someone else. If you will give us a small bit of time we'll find someone who can represent your case better."

Fries glances down at me then at Angel, "Good. See that it's done," with that he leaves.

I turn on Angel, "Are you insane in the membrane?"

Angel frowns, "What?"

I just shake my head and plop down on one of his couches. Wesley says, "I'll get the others. See if we can figure this out."

**XxXxX**

Fred and Lorne have joined us in Angel's office. Fred is staring at us, her mouth half open, "Blow everybody up?"

Angel shrugs, "Well, he said "drop the bomb." We don't know what that means."

Wesley gives Angel a look, "We very nearly found out."

"What?" Angel exclaims. "I'm not allowed to hit people?"

"Not people capable of genocide," I point out.

Angel frowns, "Those are exactly the type of people I should be allowed to hit!"

"Hey," Lorne waves his hand catching our attention. "Back to the here and now, chickadees. Where do we stand?"

"We need to find out about this bomb and somehow disable it in case that jury comes in with a conviction," Wesley explains. "We think it may have some mystical element."

"Fries said _I say the magic word_, he could mean exactly that," Angel sighs.

"Which is my department," Wesley tells us. "We also think it probably isn't an explosive. This isn't the sort of man to risk his own life. So that could mean more magic-."

"Or it could be a virus," Fred interrupts, "ebola kind of thing."

"Right," Angel sighs. "The main thing is, any of this stuff could've come from right here. Keel, the lawyer, says he doesn't know anything, and I believe him."

"Why?" I ask tilting my head.

"He's terrified."

Lorne nods, "It's going around."

"The sing and screen going okay?" I ask.

Lorne just sighs, "I will be happy when I've gotten through everyone."

"Fred," Weasley orders getting us back on track, "go through the lab records. See if Wolfram & Hart deals in viruses. Lorne, you're in the courtroom. Monitor the case. Let us know how it's going."

"But lunch with Mary-Kate…" Lorne objects. "She was gonna tell me about Ashley's new piercing…"

"I paged Gunn 3 times," Harmony speaks up from where she's standing next to the door. "Still nothing."

Fred frowns, "Why isn't he here?"

"Why is she?" Lorne asks referring to the female vampire.

"Long story," Harmony insists.

"Maybe not," Angel mutters.

"Oh," Harmony smiles, "and I got Spanky's address."

I look up slowly trying to hold down a guffaw, "Spanky? Something you're not telling us boss-man?"

Angel gives me a look, "Freelance mystic. He's showed up in Fries' files a few times. I'm gonna do some legwork."

"Can you get there by sewer?" Fred checks.

Angel shakes his head and leaves dramatically, "Not this time."

I blink a few times, "Why does he do that? Can't he just tell us? Hey guys I'm gonna take on of my new cars out for a spin with the special glass so I don't burn up in the sun," the others look at me. "What? It's the truth—what do I do anyway? Should I just…go be all peaceful and stuff or do you have something for me to do?"

"You can help me," Wesley comments.

I sigh, "K, sounds like a plan."

**XxXxX**

I stare angrily at the book in front of me, "I don't even know how I'm supposed to help you! None of this makes sense to me. I mean, if I read book aura's sure, then that would be helpful but…this isn't!"

Wesley sighs, "It's all right, I don't even know where to being myself. I'm going to go check on Fred… see what she's come up with."

"I'll go…do something," I mutter.

I trudge my way to my office quietly feeling useless by the minute. I blink a few times at the sight of two different groups of demons sitting in my office, Eve in the middle, "Miss Brown," she says cheerily, "see gentlemen, I told you she would be here. She got caught up dealing with another matter," Eve stands steps close to me her voice low in my ear. "It seems we have a bit of a Romeo and Juliet situation going on between the two clans. Wanna work it out and make sure that it doesn't end like in the play?"

A growl runs through my chest and I force on a smile while looking at the two groups, "Well, let's get started then."

**XxXxX**

By the time I'm done negotiating whatever the hell their problem was…it had something to do with traditions and the fact that their clans don't get along? But the son and daughter of each separate leader met, fell in love, blah-blah-blah, eloped, blah-blah-blah, and I did the sensible thing. I told them to see this opportunity to open channels between the separate clans so that a true war won't break out or some such non-sense.

Either way Harmony had come a-calling about the fact that the Fries guy had been let off? Well not let off, there had been a mistrial or something. Gunn is a lawyer now? That part has me really confused. Fries was using his son as the bomb—not cool. I would rip his throat out if I could—except I don't kill humans. Oh and Angel killed most of the special ops team because they tried to go behind our backs. Bastards.

Dude, I need to stop cursing what is wrong with me today?

When we come into the office Angel, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne are listening to Eve talk to them about Gunn. He did some…brain thing where they put a crap load of knowledge into his head, "It's very simple really," Eve glances at Harmony who has just handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you," then looks back at the rest of the group. "Charles agreed to let us enhance his mind with a comprehensive knowledge of the law.

Gunn uses a cigar cutter to snip the tip off a cigar—he's wearing a suit. Gunn is wearing a suit I'm a little freaked out right now. Wesley looks over at him, "Without asking us?"

"Mother, may I?" Gunn snarks while rolling his eyes.

"Without telling us?" Fred asks standing.

Gunn glances at her, "'Cause I knew you guys would freak. Look, it's me here. They didn't evil me up. All I got stuck in my head was the law. And for some reason, a mess load of Gilbert and Sullivan."

Eve shrugs, "Standard. Great for elocution."

Angel looks Gunn up and down, "How can you possibly know they didn't do anything else?"

"'Cause," Gunn explains, "I saw the man in the white room. He does a lot of scary things, but lying ain't one of them."

Eve stands up slowly, "You need a lawyer to get by. Charles had the most unused potential. His degrees are all forged, but he's the real deal."

Gunn looks at Angel, "You want me to sing for Lorne? I could give him a little _Pirates of Penzance_. All of it, actually."

"I would also point out," Eve comments, "he did just save the day, without even resorting to violence," she glances at Angel and smiles. "I think you guys are gonna make it work. Yay team," she walks out the door. "I'll see you around."

"I really don't like her," I point out, then suddenly look at the others. "And no one could pull me out to help? Do you know what I've been dealing with all day? I mean other than the books—which I would have taken the books over the meeting I had."

"Sorry, lamb chops, but when I went by there…" Lorne shutters. "I wasn't going to interrupt that," then he turns to the others. "Of course, saving the day meant getting the scumbag who was ready to sacrifice his own son off on a technicality and then returning said son to said scumbag."

"Fred and I have each time to disable the charm now," Wesley insists. "He won't be in danger."

"And," Gunn points out, "Fries is gonna have to dial down the criminal activities 'til this thing comes to trial again. Which I can draw out for months."

I make a face, "Is this going to be our lives now? Fighting our own employees, our own clients? Are we really going to do any good?"

Angel rubs his chin while answering, "Yes, we are. We're gonna change thing. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it."

"Or kill ourselves with it," I mutter.

Fred agrees flatly, "Yay, team."

Angel shakes his head, "No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here," he picks up an envelope from his desk. "Meanwhile, we do work…our way, one thing at a time," he rips open the envelope and my body suddenly tenses. "We deal," something hard and shiny falls out, "with whatever comes next…"

Immediately whatever came out activates. A black whirlwind erupts from it, causing papers on Angel's desk to stir. The ashen whirlwind starts to glow with flecks of orange as something begins to materialize inside it. A man's skeletal form shows, then it gradually fills out until…oh…

"Not possible," I say quietly.

"Spike?" Wesley whispers softly, his hand automatically on my shoulder.

Angel repeats angrily, "Spike."

And Harmony chimes in sticking her head through the door, "Blondie bear?"

All I can do is stare while taking a step back behind Wesley completely unsure, "Impossible…"


	3. Ch 3 Walking Dead

(_AN_: Thank so much to those who reviewed. Here's your update, enjoy! Don't forget to review!)

* * *

_Resurgam—I shall rise again_

**Chapter 3**

_**Walking Dead**_

This wasn't possible—not possible. I can't… He—I watched him—this can't be happening.

Why in the world am I so terrified when I should be overjoyed?

Where are his colors?

Questions keep turning in my mind as I stare on at the scene. Spike is here…

Spike is here?

What.

The.

Fuck?

Excuse my none too polite words but I can't…I can't even fathom how in the hell this is possible.

"What…what…" Spike glances around and I can't help but hide behind Wesley. I don't want to face this. This can't be real.

"It's just a dream," I whisper closing my eyes tightly. "It's just another nightmare trying to pull me in."

"What the hell are you doing here, Spike?" Harmony asks with her hands on her hips.

"Harmony," Wesley says calmly, "please."

Gunn sneers, "This is Spike? The Spike?"

Fred frowns, "Wait a minute. Who's-."

"Easy, slim," Lorne interrupts talking calmly to the figure who can't possibly be here. "No one's gonna hurt you."

"Speak for yourself, green jeans," Gunn mutters.

"Ok," Fred tries again, "would somebody please me who-."

"William the Bloody," Wesley answers easily, his hand locked with mine as I lean my forehead against his back. "He's a vampire. One of the worst recorded. Second only to-."

"Me," Angel says blandly. I glance just slightly around Wesley and see a very angry Spike facing our fearless-ish leader. "But you're dead."

Harmony just rolls her eyes, "Well, yeah. Who here isn't?" she glances around and gestures to Wes, "Besides him," and then to Gunn, "and him," then Fred, "and her," she looks at me. "And her and…" she frowns at Lorne. "What are you again?"

Spike, still staring at Angel, transforms into his game face and lunges angrily at Angel, snarling fiercely. Angel braces for impact, but Spike goes right through him. He stops, turns around, looks down at his body—his legs have disappeared inside Angel's desk.

He looks up at us and frowns, "Bugger," he starts to turn around, "What? What's happened to me?"

Harmony tilts her head, "Well, I'm no doctor, but I think you're a ghost."

Spike points at her, "I'm no—I'm no bloody ghost."

The female vampire shrugs, "Hey, you're the one sticking out of a desk, pal," then angrily. "And you can't talk to me like that. We're not going out anymore."

"Where did he come from?" Gunn asks.

Fred picks up the amulet carefully, "From this…what is it?"

My free hand is gripping onto the back of Wesley's shirt just hoping I'll wake up soon—this has to be a dream. Angel glances around at us, "Something I gave to Alice before-."

"Alice!" Spike exclaims and I wince. "Is she-."

"She's ok," Angel insists.

Spike starts looking around frantically. "Where—where is she?"

Angel hesitates and looks where I'm standing. Wesley gently turns around so he's facing me, "Alice…"

"No," I shake my head sharply and start backing up.

"Tink?" his voice calls.

I look over where he's at. I shake my head sharply again and back out of the room, "Not possible…it's not…I saw you burn…" the vampire just stares and tries to take a step but all I can do is turn and run.

I end up climbing up the tree in my office to the top platform. On the mattress up there I hug my knees to my chest and shut my eyes tight, "Please just wake up," I whisper. "This…can't…not after and now…"

"Alice?" Wesley's voice calls out.

"Where is she?" Spike's voice sounds out angrily.

"She's not going to come out with you using a tone like that," Wesley warns. "Alice?"

I shake my head not making a peep. Spike's colors aren't right, it can't be real. His colors have to be right to make it real, "Well you're not much help are you?"

"Spike," Angel's voice sounds, "let Wesley handle it. I don't think she wants to deal with her ghost of a dead lover right now."

"Shove off," Spike growls.

"I would, except, you can't shove me, now can you?" Angel snaps back. "Let Fred take a look at you, figure out what the hell just happened."

"Fine," Spike bites back.

I wait a few more minutes before peering over the ledge, "Are they gone?" I ask just loud for Wesley to hear.

"Yes, can I come up?"

I frown slightly, "Will you be able to?"

A ghost of a smile comes across his face and he starts to climb up the tree with an ease I really didn't think he had. Wesley gets up on my platform and sits next to me on the mattress, "You alright?"

"Am I not dreaming?" I whisper. "This is real, isn't it?"

"Seems to be," Wesley nods.

I just hug my knees closer and close my eyes, "Then I don't think I'm ok. He died Wesley, I watched it happen. There was nothing left to bring back—how the hell did that evil thing get here in the first place? That stupid—stupid amulet…I want to…burn it and watch it melt…slowly…"

Wesley sighs and pulls me into him, "It'll be alright."

"How can it be?" I murmur. "I should be thrilled, shouldn't I? And yet I'm freaking out. I'm Miss sort of has her head on her shoulders most days and I'm freaking out because…because I can't… I can't understand this. His colors aren't there, Wesley…"

That makes him focus directly on me, "What do you mean?"

"He used to shine like the moon on a clear night," I murmur. "It's not there, it's gone…"

The man frowns slightly and leaves a kiss on the top of my head while he thinks, "Like the moon hm? What do I remind you of?"

"The sky after a storm," I answer easily. "It's blue, but grey and it seems…fresh…"

Wesley chuckles at that, "And Fred? What color is she?"

"She used to be kind of tangerine," I murmur, "but something is seeping in I can't understand—Lorne's like the rainbow, well he is a rainbow."

"And Gunn?"

I think Wesley's trying to get my mind off of the whole ghosty Spike situation, "It's sounds terrible but he's brown."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's tough, but he's smart…" I hum quietly for a second my nerves starting to calm more. "Angel is beige."

"Yes, I believe you've said that before," Wesley murmurs.

I lean into him and sigh, "I don't know if I want this to be real…"

"I'm going to go down and check on how things are going down there," Wesley insists lying me down on the mattress. "Relax for a little bit. It's been a strange day and…it's gotten stranger."

I nod slowly, "You'll be back right?"

A half smile comes to his features, "Don't worry. I will."

**XxXxX**

When I wake up a little while later I quietly climb down the tree. Just as I step out of my office I can hear Spike just down the hall from the lobby, "Running away again. Nice new M.O. I can see why heroes like you get rewarded with the shiny new glass and chrome. Why didn't I think of that?"

I glance down in the lobby just below my level and bite my bottom lip when I watch Angel walk toward his office, Spike right behind him, "I'm not responsible for what happened to you," Angel growls.

"Angel," Harmony calls out when they start to pass her desk, "it's almost three o'clock. You have a meeting scheduled-."

"Not now, Harmony," Angel mutters.

"And here you've even managed to get my ex-tumble, the littlest vampire, fetching coffee for you. Nice perks for the sell-out," Spike insists. "Not to mention my girl who just ran off at the sight of me. What have you been telling her?"

"Little tip, Spike," Angel growls, his eyes dashing up where I'm standing, "try not to talk about things you don't understand."

Spike's eyes narrow, "I'm not the prat here. I know you, Angel. What do you think you're doing? Made some devil's bargain to take over this company. Thought you'd use it to fight the evil of the world from inside the belly of the beast. Trouble is you're too busy fighting to see you and yours are getting digested."

Angel stops in front of the elevators and shakes his head, "Not gonna happen."

"Oh," Spike rolls his eyes, "you think you're in control here? Guess again, mate. You're no more in control than I am. Except, I'm not gonna bloody stand for it, while you're just a blind…" the elevator doors open admitting a rather tall demon. "Grox'lar Beast."

"What?" Angel turns to see said creatures just as it steps out of the elevators behind him. Immediately he throws a punch at the demon, but the demon punches him back, knocking him down.

"Angel!" I yell just as Spike tries to swing at the demon but his fits goes right through it never making contact.

Spike looks up sharply, his eyes stuck on me as I run down the stairs toward them. I don't even glance at him. Angel looks furiously at the demon and they continue hand to hand fighting, "Somebody want to tell me how a Grox'lar Beast got past security? I don't have time for this."

He knocks the creature down just as I reach him and pull him away, "Angel!" I snap.

"What?" he says turning on me.

"That's your three o'clock…" I finish.

"That…" Angel frowns while Spike laughs at him. "I'm meeting with Grox'lars? They eat babies!"

"Just their heads," Harmony pipes up. "You were supposed to open negotiations with his clan."

Angel blinks, "Negotiations for what?"

I clear my throat, "To get them to stop eating baby heads…"

"Oh," a strange look comes over his face just as Gunn comes down. Angel seems mixed between happy and disappointed when he speaks, "So that's good. Oh, so this—this is bad."

"No," Gunn explains, "actually the Grox'lar clan respects someone who takes a strong opening position. Wolfram and Hart didn't just jack me up here with the human laws, also demon laws from every dimension. Probably should have briefed you about the Grox'lar, but we got a little…" he glances at Spike who is still staring at me, "…sidetracked. I've fired 40 employees in the past 2 days."

Angel starts to walk away, "How's that going?"

Gunn follows after him, "As expected. Anger, tears, venomous death threats."

I stand there for a moment. Harmony speaks up to Spike, "Listen, I know I was little crabby before. I mean, hello? A little awkward seeing you at my work. But if you want to talk or something, you know, about us or…"

I quickly start after Angel, unable to listen to her continue. With a sigh I walk into Gunn's office where he and Angel are talking, "Caught an associate we laid off trying to smuggle this out of the voodoo division," Gunn holds up a voodoo doll that has black skin and is wearing a suit like Gunn's.

Angel takes the doll, "It's a nice likeness…"

"This place just goes on and on, doesn't it?" Spike asks appearing in the room. "Like a ruddy theme attraction."

Angel glares at Spike, "I'm in a meeting, Spike."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't care," Spike insists. I glance over and jump realizing he's standing next to me. "Just want to talk to Tink here—I'll wait."

Gunn rolls his eyes and continues, "Look, we're ruffling a lot of dangerous feathers out there. There's gonna be a backlash. Count on it."

"Well," Angel shrugs, "we'll just have to ride out the ripples for a while."

Gunn glances at the doorway, "I'm sensing a ripple on its way now."

A man wearing a loud blue dress shirt and a spotted yellow tie walks in the room, "Yes, uh…Novac, sir," the man explains. "Uh, what's this about you shutting down the Internment Acquisitions Division?"

Angel frowns, "Interment Acqui-."

"Grave-robbing," Gunn explains bluntly.

Novac continues, "Listen, I know you fellas are in charge now, and you're doing a bang-up job. I'm with you 110%, but that department brings in mucho revenue to this company."

Angel sighs, "Well, Novac, we'll just have to tighten our belts and do without."

"No," Novac shakes his head, "you're not getting it…sir. I.A.D. is under contract to provide fresh bodies to Magnus Hainsley. You know who he is, right?" Both Angel and I look at Gunn. "Oh. Ok. He's one of our oldest clients. Big potatoes. We stop delivering, and he is not gonna be… thrilled…"

Angel takes a step toward the man, "Then he's probably not gonna like it when you advise him that he's no longer our client."

Novac frowns and answers, his voice worried, "Me?"

Angel talks up to the man, "You got it, counselor. You tell mister-," Angel clears his throat.

"Hainsley," Gunn offers.

"Hainsley," Angel continues, "that Wolfram and Hart is under new management and out of the grave-robbing business. Now, run along and go argue your case."

"Me?" Novac repeats.

"Go."

Novac walks toward the door, shuddering at the thought of his assignment, when Spike addresses him, "You don't have to take that from him, mate."

I look at Spike, probably the first time I've acknowledge…the specter, "Stay out of this, Spike," Angel growls. "You don't work here."

"Damn right I don't," Spike responds firmly. "Look at you. This is what you do now? Delegate the dirty work to spineless, low-level flunkies," he glances at Novac, "No offense," his attention returns to Angel. "The mighty hero reduced to a bloody bureaucrat. If a certain slayer could see you now-."

"Get out, Spike," I whisper.

He looks at me sharply, "I wasn't meaning you, luv."

I look straight at him, my eyes locked with his blue ones, "Your colors aren't right, and you're not helping. So unless you have some amazing advice, get out."

Spike opens and closes his mouth for a moment before clearing his throat and straightening his posture, "Gladly. Cruel enough punishment being stuck here as a spook while you lot play "Chairman of the Boring," But hell if I'm gonna spend my afterlife in your stinking city. Get stuffed."

He storms out of the room after that I close my eyes sharply. Someone touches me and I flinch, "Alice?" Angel asks. "You alright?"

Quickly I look around and blink hard, "Um—we still have that meeting with the Grox'lar Beast—he should be up soon—and I still have another meeting at four. We should get going."

"Alice," Angel says gently but firmly, "are you ok?"

Slowly I look up at him, "No—I'm not. Angel if Buffy died and then came back and then… She was there but she wasn't? Just a tease, something I know I can't have…"

"Still don't see what you see in him," Angel mutters putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Saw," I whisper pulling away. "Let's get this meeting over with so I can get my day over with…"

"Alice…" Angel tries.

"Please don't," I murmur. "There really aren't any words that will make this easier—or better."

"You know…" Angel starts. I just stare at him, hard, willing his aura to bend funny—doesn't work but he puts his hands up, "Ok, I'll leave you be. Let's get this…fun over with…"

**XxXxX**

I sit and stare at the folder in my hands while humming some random tune. When a mug of tea is set in front of me I drop the folder and leap up. My arms wrap around Wesley and he chuckles folding his arms around my form, "Hear it was a rough day."

"I don't even know where to begin," I sigh leaning my head against his chest. "I mean, I'm good with words—most of the time—but I'm not a professionally trained negotiator I'm not sure how I made it through and then…Spike…"

Wesley's chest rises and falls, "Yes…that was unexpected… If you wish to put things on hold between us…"

I shake my head, "I can't even begin to think about that—he's pretty much a ghost isn't he?"

"Fred's examination came up odd," Wesley shrugs pulling me even closer and resting his chin on the top of my head. "There are qualities of a ghost, but at the same time there aren't."

I nod and sigh while pulling away and going back to my desk, "And then earlier…I don't know what's wrong with me. I just snapped. He was being such an ass—and I know he hates Angel. I get why, sort of, but it didn't give him reason to be a complete jerk…"

"Yes, I heard something along the lines the involved you telling him to get out," Wesley nods while following me. I sigh and rub my temples. The man turns me and cups my cheeks gently, "Are you alright, though?"

I open and close my mouth a few times and then sigh, "I don't know. Just wish today was over…"

"We could go if you like," Wesley reminds me gently.

"I know," I nod, "but I still have to finish up this report or whatever it is I'm doing—it's really bad that I don't know—and Angel probably wants to see you. Get his last say in before the day is over. I'll meet you over there soon."

Wesley pulls me toward him and I wrap my arms around him one last time, my thoughts turning, "Don't take too long. You can finish these in the morning if you have to."

I nod my head and pull away, forcing a smile on my face, "I'll see you in a few."

Wesley heads out the door and sit back down at my desk to try to finish the report. After about twenty minutes I just can't. So with a groan I get back up and meander my way toward Angel's office. Just as I get there I pick up on Wesley's voice, "That what's on your mind?"

Wesley is standing just a few feet in the doorway. Angel stands, and walks to sit behind his desk, "Could have been me, Wes. It was supposed to be me…"

"You're not feeling guilty?" Wesley checks. "Alice herself said the amulet was meant to go to Spike."

"He's not—that's not—that's not," Angel tries and then sighs. "Wolfram and Hart gave me the amulet. They must have expected me to use it. And they had to have known it would've done to me what it did to Spike, so-."

Wesley sits in one of the chairs just across from the desk, "Maybe your upset about Alice?"

"What?"

"What she's going through," Wesley explains. "She loved him—still does—and we all thought he was dead. Well we knew he was and now he's here… She's a strong beautiful woman, but a person can only take so much. The nightmares she's been having—and now this? The first thing she asked me is if she was dreaming. I want to…"

"You really do care about her," Angel muses.

"I'm not even sure why," Wesley chuckles. "Well I know why, she's an amazing girl, but I can't figure out how we got here in the first place. There are…images of us talking in my apartment… but I'm not even sure why she's there. Maybe…"

Angel stiffens slightly, "Spike."

"Well possibly," Wesley nods.

"What are you doing here?" Angel continues standing suddenly. The ghost—or specter or whatever—is standing right next me. I let out a small yelp and fall over. Wesley is quick to help me back on my feet. "I thought you left town."

Spike frowns, "Don't think I didn't bleedin' try. Every time I got as far as the city limits I kept popping back here like my insides are gettin' yanked."

Wesley keeps his arm around my waist as he talks, "Hmm, I suspected as much. The amulet's Wolfram and Hart's property. It's bound to this place and since Spike's connected to it…"

"Hey!" Spike objects. "I'm nobody's bloody property, Percy. So what? I'm just stuck here forever?" he looks sharply at Angel. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?"

"Knowing you'll be haunting me till the end of time?" Angel muses then smirks just slightly. "Hmmm. It's a dream come true."

Spike looks over at Wesley and me, "oi! Get your hands off my girl!"

I just roll my eyes, not wanting to make a comment. Wesley doesn't move yet. A knock at the office door gets our attention, "Uh, boss?" Harmony calls out. "That Novac lawyer you sent over to dump the client…well, he's back…"

"Ok," Angel nods, "send him in."

Harmony frowns slightly, "Hmmm. Ok…"

Two men in suits walk into the room carrying three buckets full of a sloppy red liquid, one with a bright yellow spotted tied hanging over the edge, covered in blood. Angel frowns, "What is…" the men place the buckets on Angel's desk.

Spike smirks, "Ol' buckets here was right. You guys are doing a bang-up job."

"I'm gonna…" I murmur taking a step out of the room. "I'm gonna go stare at something that isn't eight quarts of blood…"

"Tink," Spike calls chasing after me, "luv, wait up."

"Why?" I ask rubbing my temple and closing my eyes.

When I open them he's standing in front of me, "We need to talk."

I shake my head sharply, "About what? About the fact that this is killing me?"

"What?"

I go to touch his face but my hand goes right through almost as if he's not there, "You're just an image to me Spike, your glow is wrong. It's—it's a tease. It's dangling something in front of me I can't have—that I was convinced I had lost and…"

"So you moved on that easily from me then?" he asks blandly.

I flinch. Well if that isn't a verbal slap in the face, "No—Spike—I haven't. But I have to cope somehow. Wesley has been there for me, he's helped me get through the fact that I lost you. I lost the one thing I loved in this entire world—and even though you're here you're still not."

"Not like I can help that," Spike growls.

"Don't you think I know that?" I shriek putting my hands up in the air. "It's my fault Spike! It's mine! I could have had Angel take the stupid necklace and put it on, but I couldn't. It was up to me to give it to you because I chose to come back. Because Wolfram and Hart brought me back… and I couldn't sacrifice the world like that…"

Spike stares at me for a second, "And you knew, the entire time. You knew I wasn't going to make it."

"Yes," I whisper the energy I had a moment ago just draining out. "I knew—I've known for almost two years now. I couldn't tell a soul, I couldn't even write it down. I tried once, and my hand snapped every writing utensil I tried to use in half… I'm sorry—you have no idea how sorry I am, Spike. How I wish the world was different but it's not. I can't change the past, I sure as hell can't change the future, I'm not even sure what's coming yet. For once I'm running blind for the most part and…"

"Why are you here then?" Spike asks. "You should be out with the Slayer or living a normal life. Not in the clutches of this place working for…Captain Forehead."

I blink and hug my stomach, "I didn't have anywhere else to go, Spike. I just couldn't go with Buffy. There were too many memories there and I highly doubt she wanted to take care of a girl mourning over someone who used to be her enemy. Angel offered me a place here when I came in town and I figured he could use the hand. Not like I cared much at the time anyway."

I sigh and turn when Angel comes out of his office and goes to Harmony, "Harmony, get me Novac's contact list, close relations, next of kin, and let's be discreet about this for the being, ok?"

"Discreet?" Harmony asks. "Oh, you mean like not tell anyone about bucket-o-lawyer."

Angel just gives her a look, "Harmony, contact list."

The elevator opens and Gunn steps off. I glance around now just realizing that Spike had disappeared again, "Hey," Gunn speaks up handing Angel a file, "got word you wanted the file on Magnus Hainsley. Dig this. He's a sorcerer, big time. Rich with old money and older mojo. Owns a respectable blocks of shares in Wolfram and Hart and he's connected up the wazoo. Carries influence with power players in the entertainment industry, politics-."

"He's a necromancer," Angel interrupts flipping through the file.

Wesley nods from the doorway of the office, "Power of the dead. That explains the bodies Wolfram and Hart's been providing him."

Angel walks into his office, Wesley, Gunn and I follow, "But not what he's been doing with them," the vampire glances up and frowns at the sight of Spike sitting in his chair. "Out of my chair."

"Make me," Spike challenges.

"What's in the buckets?" Gunn asks.

Angel sighs, and I groan. Spike answers for her, "Your man, Novac. Guess he's been—what do you call it? Downsized."

Our fearless leader ignores him, "It's a message from Magnus Hainsley, and I'm gonna reply to it personally."

"Angel…" I start looking at him. "You can't take Hainsley on yourself."

Angel starts to walk toward his private elevator, "I'm not gonna risk him turning somebody else into chowder."

"But Angel," I try again, "you're a vampire. As in dead, as in the necromancer can have his wily way with you if he so desires," each man in the room gives me a strange look. "What?"

Wesley clears his throat, "Angel, you have a multi-billion dollar company at your disposal with armed and trained personnel."

Angel walks into the elevator, "They cramp my style."

"You're style's not gonna cut it with a necromancer," Wesley points out. "We should probably avoid an eye-for-an-eye escalation here."

"I'm not going for his eyes, Wes."

"I know what you should go for," Gunn speaks up making Angel stop the elevator doors before they close. "It'll hurt him. Bad."

Gunn murmurs something into Angel's ear before the vampire leaves, a smirk on his face. I just stare at the man for a moment, "You know Gunn, this new oober smart you is a tiny bit scary."

He shrugs, "It's a good change though."

I smirk slightly and shake my head. The cell phone at my hip starts ringing a few moments later and with a sigh I answer, "Yes, boss-man?"

"_Tell your dead lover to get out of my car_," Angel growls.

I blink and raise an eyebrow, "Angel, that's not how you talk to someone who is going to be helping you…"

He lets out a frustrated sigh, "_Just say something to him please_."

"Spike," I say a little loud, "be nice, don't let him ram off the road, ok?"

"_Alice,_" Angel groans.

"What?" I ask. "If he's going to annoy you, he's going to annoy you. I can't stop ghosts, Angel. Don't have that kind of magical power over here."

"_Fine, I'll see you later_," Angel finishes before hanging up sharply.

"Dude," I chuckle, "somebody put his panties in a twist."

Gunn smirks, "I got some work left to do. See you two crazy kids later."

Wesley walks up to me and wraps his arms around me from behind before resting his chin on the top of my head, "I was thinking dinner, we could order something, have it delivered. Eat it in my office…"

I smile slightly, "Almost sounds normal…"

Wesley chuckles, his chest vibrating against my back, "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of normal now and then."

Slowly I turn and look up at him, "No, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of normal."

**XxXxX**

Food was good. Wesley and I are sitting on the couch in his office just kind of lounging. My head is resting on his chest listening to the thrum of his heartbeat, "Too bad this couldn't happen all the time," I murmur.

"Spike coming back as a spirit or just the two of us relaxing?" Wesley asks in a slightly joking tone, a book in his left hand while his right hand strokes through my hair.

I smile just slightly, "This. It's so…nice. I can't even think of what else to call it except nice. When Spike was…not a ghost we never had time. The world was always on the brink of ending—never had time to just sit and take in my surroundings. If I had known this is what relaxing felt like I would have done it so much sooner."

Wesley sighs making his chest rise and fall, "The amulet," he says quietly, "what do you know about it? Anything?"

"Turns a vampire with a soul into a disco ball powered by the sun," I answer while taking the book from him. It's on ancient charms, amulets, the like. Obviously we're not finding the amulet in here, "Does it even have a name?"

"Not that I've found," Wesley murmurs pulling me closer. "What little I have found…it doesn't exactly bode well for the party included."

I frown and look up at him, "What do you mean?"

"From what we've found, there's not much, not in the way of releasing Spike from the amulet anyway…at least not in the conventional sense…" Wesley finishes uneasily.

"And the unconventional sense?"

"Something he asked for," Wesley explains. "Eternal rest."

I sit up slowly taking this in and frown, "I don't know if that's good or bad—Wesley…he…" I close my eyes. "Why isn't any of this fair? That isn't even fair for him…"

Wesley nods and slowly takes the book from me, "When Angel gets back Fred and I are going to talk to him about our findings. See what he thinks. We'll take it from there."

"Ok," I nod, "please make sure I'm there for the initial decision."

Wesley gently tilts my head to look at him, "I will. I promise," he kisses my forehead and I smile slightly.

A voice clearing at the doorway makes us both turn, "Sorry to interrupt," Fred says uneasily, her eyes dashing between the two of us, "but um… I figure we should go talk to Gunn about this…something else has come up…"

"Do you want to come?" Wesley asks me quietly.

I shake my head, "I'll hang out in the lobby or something. Don't feel like…well dealing with anything."

Wesley nods and stands up, "I'll call if something comes up you need to be there for."

"K," I sigh. Wesley glances at me one last time before heading toward Angel's office with Fred.

I stare at the ground for a moment, screwing up my face in confusion. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? It would be losing him all over again but I can't condemn him to a fate where all he can do is watch. That seems worse almost.

Finally I step out into the lobby and lean against one of the columns holding up the encircling balcony above. My eyes dart up when Spike appears and starts waltzing through. Harmony, who is straightening her desk, speaks up, "Fine. Don't talk to me."

Spike frowns and looks at her, "What?"

"Whole time we had a thing, you treated me like day-old rat blood," Harmony insists. "Why should now be any diff, just 'cause you've gone all Patrick Swayze?"

Spike blinks, "What are you on about?"

"Well, gee," Harmony tilts her head, "nothing much. Just since you're all soulful now, I thought maybe, just maybe, you might've learned to open up a little. You know, talk? But I guess the leopard can't change his stripes."

I can't help but guffaw into my hand. Spike smirks slightly over at me and then looks back at Harmony, "Spots, you dink. Leopards have spots."

"Oh!" Harmony exclaims none too happy. "Excuse me, Mr. Brainy. Thank you so much for sharing. Wow. What a breakthrough!"

Spike just rolls his eyes and starts heading toward me. I fidget slightly and look down at my hands, "Not in the room for the pow wow?"

"They're discussing one of my least favorite subjects right now," I murmur.

Spike studies me, "Me?"

"No," I shake my head, "you dying…"

He pauses and a strange look comes over his features, "Ah…so Angel wants me dead?"

"Well probably not…it's… The amulet," I explain, "it's what's holding you here and…if you take the amulet to hallowed ground and…it can be destroyed there it'll release you, take you to where…where you need to be… I don't want…I don't want to listen to it. I told them to let me be there when the final decision is made but…"

Spike nods, his brow furrowed, "Yeah… Can't imagine it's easy, considering you and Percy."

I roll my eyes, "What say do you have? Hm? It's not like he and I have done anything, it's all been harmless compared what you and I…used to get up to."

Spike smiles, "Those were good times, Tink."

"Yeah, just lovely," I sigh closing my eyes. "God can they just stop talking so I can go get sleep?"

"So, Angel tells me you've been having nightmares," Spike comments standing next to me.

I glance once at him and then down at my hands. This is insane—it really is. He's been here all of one day and… Every time I look at him and I want to just throw myself at him to prove he's real. Thing is it doesn't, because I can't touch him…

"Something like that," I murmur.

"Wanna talk about them?"

I open and close my mouth a few times, then let a humorless laugh leave my lips. Spike just raises an eyebrow at my strange reaction, "Talk about them? Oh if only it were that simple. What good will it do to talk to you about them when they won't stop?"

"Tink," Spike sighs. "You've always been able to talk to me."

"Not like this," I insist. "I know it's not fair, and it's not right. You have no control over your current situation, but if I talk-," I suck in a sudden gasp of air as an unexpected sob tries to make its way out of my throat. I try to cover it up by clearing my throat. "If I talk it'll only give me hope that…that…" I shake my head. "I can't even see what way you'll go. Your colors aren't there Spike, it's like you're just an image, one that I've longed to see for over a month now and… Sometimes it feels like I can't see you even though you're standing right in front of me," I finish with a low whisper.

Spike nods, a strange lost look in his eyes, "Right…"

A strange sort of relief swells through me at the sight of Wes, Gunn, and Fred leaving Angel's office. I clear my throat and quickly head over to them, "Ready to go?" Wesley asks.

I smile slightly glance once back at Spike who is looking at the ground with a furrowed brow, and then back at the man in front of me, "Yeah, I need sleep."

Wesley puts his arm around me and urges me toward the elevator. When I go to glance back at Spike he's no longer standing in the lobby. I sigh and step in the elevator. Here's to a weird ass day.

**XxXxX**

_"Don't say that!" I snap marching straight up to him. "Spike never say that please…"_

_ Spike rolls his eyes, "What? That I mean so little you run to the first arms that open for you? That it's a stab to my heart, and you don't care?"_

_ I gape at him, "It's not like that. Please, stop saying that."_

_ "Then pull it out," Spike growls._

_ "What?"_

_ He looks down, my hands are gripping a wooden stake which is embedded in his chest, "Pull it out."_

_ Spike disappears in a poof of dust and-_.

My eyes snap open, "Alice, it's okay," Wesley murmurs, his arms already around me.

I suck in a sharp gasp of air and look over at the man lying next to me. I can't find the words at first so I just huddle into the comfort he's offering me.

"What was this one?" he asks a while later when my body starts to relax.

"I staked him," I respond ever so quietly, "in the heart…"

Wesley sighs and holds me tighter, "Anything I can do to make it better?"

I laugh slightly, "Not really, but thank you for asking."

"It's about time to get up as it is," Wesley comments glancing at the digital clock on one of the side tables.

"Hmm," I lean my head against his chest, "don't wanna."

The man chuckles, "Yes, well if we had our way…"

I roll my eyes and sit up, "Well, if you had your way."

Wesley smirks at me and I slide out of the bed to get ready for the day. My thoughts still turning on the dream—or nightmare—I had just had.

**XxXxX**

I'm going to kill them—I'm going to kill both of them. I swear to whatever deities that are out there I'm going to kill them. Spike and Angel took care of the Hainsley problem, which is good, but it was stupid. The plan was stupid and reckless and-.

"Alice if you don't stop growling I'm going to start calling you Tiger," Angel comments while he, Wesley, and I stand in the elevator waiting for it to reach the right floor.

I send him a glare, "You start including us in these plans maybe I'll stop growling."

Angel raises an eyebrow, "You upset because I went in without back up, or are you upset you weren't allowed to join?"

"Yes!" I squeak when the elevator doors open and we step off into the library. "I'm so sick of just talking and doing paperwork! Give me something, Angel, any kind of field work and I'll…I don't know do something! I am so bored…"

Angel smirks, "We'll see, Tiger," my eyes narrow on him. "Fred said she wanted to see you when you get in."

"Thanks Boss-man," I sigh heading toward the labs and Fred's office.

I pause at the sound of Fred's voice, "Spike, what are you…can I help you?"

My eyes peak around the door to see Spike standing in the middle of the office and Fred looking at him concerned, "Well," the vampire-ghost responds, "that's the heart of it, isn't it? The crux. The nub."

"I'm sorry?" Fred asks confused.

"You're the smart one, aren't you?" Spike continues. "The go-to girl who knows all about this ghost mumbo-jumbo."

"Um…" Fred laughs nervously. "Well, actually, Wesley's the occult expert. He—he was trained as a Watcher. He knows about the supernatur-."

"Yeah and also trying to wedge in on my girl," Spike interrupts quietly, "but you're the science queen. The hows, the what-its—that's your cup of tea. You figure things out in that cute little noggin of yours."

Nervously Fred crosses her desk, "I guess. What… I-is there something…"

"I'm slippin."

"What?"

I swear I feel my heart stop. My eyes dash up to the two talking. Spike explains, "Don't wanna go, but it's like… It's like the ground underneath me is… splitting open and my legs are… straddling both side of this blood big chasm. It's getting wider, pulling me in."

Fred frowns, "Is that… is that what's happening when you keep vanishing?"

Spike faces away from Fred and I quickly move out of sight, "I know what's down there—where it's trying to take me—and it's the place heroes go. Not by a bloody long shot. It's the other one. Full of fire and torment. And It's happening, and I'm terrified," I glance back in the office and Spike is facing Fred again. "Help me?"

My heart pounds in my chest and I lean against the wall next to the office door. This can't—no that's not fair. This can't be happening…


	4. Ch 4 Wolf

(_Quick AN_: So… I'm so sorry for the late update. Life has been doing a lovely job of getting in the way. There was a fire at work, been dealing with that currently, but everything is good. No one hurt, just a lot of property damage. Anyway, I meant to update this last weekend but as I said, life just likes to keep me distracted. Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Of course read and review, I will hopefully have the next chapter out much faster!)

* * *

_Can you find the time  
to let your lover love you  
He only wants to show you  
The things he wants to learn too  
The hardest parts you'll get through  
And in the end you'll have your best friend _

_Love like this may come once  
Baby it's fate  
Like a soul mate he's your penguin_

Insert from Penguin—Christina Perri

**Chapter 4**

_**Wolf**_

All I can honestly think is how lame this is. I mean, come on, we have to…come out in the middle of the night in hopes no one's listening? Not to mention the scan Fred is doing to make sure—for sure—that no one is listening while we pretend to have…a midnight picnic?

I think someone should have brought something to actually munch on, my stomach won't stop growling.

"Hey, uh," Lorne speaks while operating the machine that Fred is holding out of a silver briefcase, "who wants some mu shu? I got beaucop mu shu here."

"I'll take some, thanks," Fred responds while running the scanner over each of us. "Angel, this little picnic was such a good idea."

"Yeah, man," Gunn sighs. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Angel shrugs, "Well, you know, you've all been working so hard…"

"Has anyone seen the plum sauce?" Wesley pipes up.

Fred stops scanning and puts the scanner back in the briefcase on the picnic table, "We're clean. Nobody's listening."

Angel gives Wesley and I look, "You were late."

"We thought we were being followed," I insist. "And why didn't anyone actually bring food? I mean can't we plan a secret meeting while still having a picnic?"

Gunn chuckles, "I get that we have to be careful, but feels weird hiding from the company we're supposed to be running."

"We're not hiding," Angel insists, "we're being safe. There are factions at Wolfram and Hart, people who want us destroyed."

"Isn't hiding and being safe one in the same?" I ask him.

Angel just stares at me with all his broodiness. Fred speaks up, "But still, it's not like everyone there's evil. I mean, we work with these people. Some of 'em I see more than I see you guys, at least lately, anyway."

Wesley tilts his head, "And you think you can trust him?" I elbow him. "Them."

"What?"

He explains, "These… people, the ones you're spending so much time with lately. Knox, for example."

Fred's cheeks glow, "Uh, we're, you know, heh-heh, friendly, but he's under me—or I'm on top of him. Professionally. All I'm saying is, he—he's not evil."

"I still don't like his colors," I murmur hugging my knees to my chest and tilting my head slightly.

"I think we're all agreed that the senior partners are," Angel points out. "They put us in charge for a reason. What we need to know is…why?"

"Because they think vampires are so cool," I murmur.

"We've only been there a month," Gunn insists.

"Turns out running a company doesn't leave a lot time for, you know, covert ops," Fred sighs.

Lorne glances at Angel, "Yeah, I'm up to my horns in schmoozin' starlets and boozin' hipsters, Angel."

"What about Gunn?" Wesley asks.

"What about Gunn?" Gunn repeats.

"It's…well," Fred winces, "what they put in your head. All that law knowledge and whatever. Maybe you know something, more than the rest of us."

"The alteration to your mental capacity-," Wesley starts.

"My capacity's the same as it's always been," Gunn all but growls. "The good doctor just revved up some idlin' brain cells, set 'em in motion."

Angel shrugs, "It's a legitimate concern. You gave them access to-."

"I made a deal," Gunn interrupts. "We all did. Seems like I'm the only one who's willing to accept that. Everybody here got something out of this."

The vampire frowns, "Fear, mistrust, a great motor pool."

"I got the Nancy Sinatra collection," Lorne pipes up. "Original 45's."

"I got a tree," I grin. The rest of them look at me. "Well it's the only thing I can figure out I got—seriously. They put a full grown tree in my office."

Wesley nods, "I did get a rather nice pen," he takes said pen out of his pocket. "Sterling…" he admires it for a moment. "Has my name on it—which is not the point at all."

Gunn glares, "No, the point is what, that I'm some spy for the senior partners?"

"Nobody's saying that," I insist.

"Just thinking it."

Fred looks at Gunn, "No. Charles…"

"The point is," Angel says quickly, "the senior partners have a plan for us, and if we're not prepared-."

"Angel," Fred sighs, "it's not like we don't want to be ready. We just have, you know, plates…big, heaping, full plates…"

Wesley nods in agreement, "Between running our departments, handling clients, dealing with Spike-."

"Hey," I growl.

"Spike is a distraction," Angel starts.

"Angel!" I say in a slightly high pitched voice.

Angel just sends me a warning look, "You can't deny it, Alice. As soon as he's released from his ties from Wolfram and Hart-."

"That could take years," Wesley points out.

"Hey!" I growl. "This is my—someone I care about you're talking about destroying—I'm gonna…"

"Alice," Angel sighs.

I just glare at him. Fred speaks up, "Using the amulet to destroy the hellmouth, it turned Spike into-."

"A spook?" Lorne guesses.

Fred shrugs, "Well, he's more than a ghost. He's something unique."

Wesley shakes his head, "Regardless, whatever binds him-."

Angel interrupts Wesley while looking off into the distance, "Can I borrow your pen?"

An irritated look comes over Wesley's features and he hands off the pen, "Uhh, sure."

Angel is off a moment later at the sound of a woman screaming. I blink and look up, "Hey, did anybody notice it's a full moon?"

Fred makes a face, "I didn't even think about that."

"You know," I point out as the rest of us start heading toward our separate vehicles, "we need to plan our secret rendezvous a little better."

The sound of tires squealing makes my head turn and Angel comes back, worse for wear an irritated look on his face, "Everything okay Boss-man?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," he growls getting into his own car and speeding off.

"Angel needs happy juice," I sigh getting into Wesley's car.

Wesley chuckles and puts the car into gear.

There's a moment of silence and I look at the man, "You're still in love with her," I point out bluntly.

The man frowns, "W—what are you talking about?"

"Fred," I continue, "you're still in love with her. Don't tell me you're not. The last week I've noticed the way you look at her, and I appreciate the fact that you are trying to move on and work on the attraction between the two of us but I can't do this."

He pulls the car over and turns me, "Alice I…"

"Don't," I chuckle shaking my head, "please don't lie. You know I can tell when you are. Look, I don't want this to become some emotional triangle thing and…" I clear my throat. "Besides, I've been talking to Angel. He still has that open room in his apartment and it would be nice to sleep in a bed alone for once… Besides with Spike around—or his ghost like thing—it makes this harder and… I don't—I can't have that type of emotional drama. So… We're friends? Good friends who can cuddle if the dramatic time arises."

Wesley studies me for a long moment and sighs, "If this is what you want."

"You know it's for the best."

"Well, yes," he tilts his head, "can't disagree with you there—not completely at least. So what…what shall we do?"

"Take me to the office?" I ask gently. Wesley frowns. "I'll sleep in my tree tonight and then talk to Angel in the morning. I'll get my things then."

"If you're sure," Wesley murmurs.

"We both love someone else, Wesley," I point out. "It's not fair to either of us to force this, even if it does bring us a tiny bit of comfort."

Wesley sighs and gets back on the road, "If this is what you want."

"Stop saying that," I laugh, and then sober quickly. "It's the only option I can find," I murmur leaning back in my seat and watching the city lights pass.

**XxXxX**

"Lover boy kick you out tink?" a voice overhead sounds jerking me awake.

Spike is standing over me in all his smugness. I make a face at him and sit up, "No, I ended things," I state bluntly.

A strange look comes over Spike's features, "Is that so?"

"It's what I said, isn't it?" I mumble going over to start climbing down the tree. When I get down he's on the ground next to me. That is really kind of annoying.

"So you're just gonna live in your office then?" he asks casually.

I roll my eyes, knowing this really isn't going to make him any happier, "No, probably not. I'm actually going over to talk to Angel right now about his offer."

Spike is quickly in front of me, "What?"

"Angel offered a place for me to stay," I explain going around him. Spike goes through me and I let out a short yip at the strange sensation. "Don't do that!"

"Is he trying to get into your pants?" Spike growls, anger forming on his features.

"No," I tell him bluntly before going around him again and marching out of my office toward Angel's.

"It's just a trick Tink!" Spike hollers after me.

I turn around look at the figure, "It's none of your concern Spike!"

"Like hell it is!" he yells again. "It's all my God Damn business! Trying to steal my girl right from under me!"

"I'm not having this conversation," I hiss before storming toward Angel's office. I don't even bother using the door; I just materialize right through it.

Angel jumps at the sight of me, "Jesus, Alice, door, please use it."

"Sorry," I mumble. "Spike's irritating me. I got a question for yuh."

Angel sighs, "I'm about to head to the labs, so make it quick."

I frown and bite my bottom lip, "Um—okay. So, is that extra bedroom offer still open?"

The vampire looks up at me and frowns, "Yeah—of course it is. You and Wesley in a fight?"

"No—no fighting," I insist. "We've just decided that being together isn't the best of plans… So I'm in need of an actual place to stay besides my tree."

"Move in whenever you want," Angel nods. "I'll get a key to you before the days out."

I smile, "Thanks Angel. So… nothing on the girl that got attacked last night?"

Angel shakes his head and starts toward the door. I stay in step with him, "Not yet. We're working on it. Fred, Wesley, and Gunn are down in the lab right now… Could probably use your help."

"Well if I had actually seen her," I point out, "then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Angel tilts his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I sigh fiddling with my hands, "you know the aura thing?" Angel nods. "It's sort of has this string effect. Fred likes to call is string theory—it's kind of a hoot with you think about it," the vampire just stares at me. "Sorry, moving on. I could probably have found her if I had just gotten some sort of read on her person."

"Oh," Angel tilts his head, "cool—doesn't do us any good though."

I nod, "Yeah, I know, it's a sad dilemma. Anyway, onward and forward Boss-man! Lead the way!"

**XxXxX**

Fred, Wesley, and Gunn are busy working on different computers. I'm sort of sitting on one of the desks swinging my legs. I'm not a computer girl—I'm not Willow by any means. So I figure leave it up to these three. Angel is irritated. He's pacing the lab and just frustrated, "We're useless," he growls. "Is that what you're trying to tell me? All these resources-."

"We're doing everything we can," Wesley insists.

"Two years of history on a dead guy," Angel continues, "and we can't get on lead on a living, breathing girl."

"Fingerprints," Fred explains, "have his, don't have hers."

"There must be something at the attack scene," Angel frowns.

Wesley shakes his head, "So far, not even an earring."

Spike appears in the lab and comments casually as if he's been here the entire time, "Bloody shame, letting the girl run off like that. Somebody's slipping."

Angle ignores Spike and hands a sketch of a girl over to one of the lab workers, "I want people on the street with this in 15 minutes. You find anybody who's seen her, you let me know," Angel looks back at Fred. "Tire prints?"

"I'm working on it," Fred sighs. "It takes time, Angel."

"Psychics are working on traces of the girl's blood," Wesley continues handing a sketch to Angel. "They picked up images, imprints."

"Must be her bedroom," Angel muses. "Can they make it clearer? Maybe they could-."

"It's not like a photograph," I point out cutting Angel off.

Angel just gives me a look and turns toward a doctor inspecting the man Angel killed in the park. The man has a fuzzy graying beard and is actually rather hairy for being in human form. The doctor looks to Angel, "Pretty rare breed you've got here."

"Dr. Royce is the cryptozoologist on my staff," Wesley explains. "I brought him in to tell us what we'll be dealing with when we find the girl."

"There are breeds?" I whisper. "I thought there was only one type, you know turn into a wolf during the full moon kind."

Dr. Royce glances at me before speaking to Angel, "Lycanthropus exterus. Undocumented in North America—until now, obviously."

Fred tilts her head, "How is it different from a standard werewolf?"

"Oh," Royce's eyes twinkle slightly, "biped, for one thing. Walks upright. Canines are a bit longer than normal. Arm span is-."

"I don't care about that," Angel interrupts. "All I care about is the girl."

"That's rough," Spike shrugs. "'Cause here on out, she's in the kill-or-be-killed-club."

Angel sends Spike a glare, "Here on out, she's under my protection."

Spike just rolls his eyes, "If you find her before she turns. Catch her after she goes all growly, won't be easy taking her out. I had a wee spat with a werewolf myself once. Fought for over an hour. Brutal, vicious," he holds up his hands, wiggles his fingers. "Almost lost my-."

"Angel killed him with a pen," I tell Spike impatiently before jumping off the counter. "I'll go see if I can help in my office. I'll be there if you need me."

**XxXxX**

While the others were busy looking for the soon to be were-wolf girl, I was busy catching up on work. From meetings to signing documents and deciding what to do next. All in all, very boring. To be honest there is nothing I can do to help find this girl. No one in my department is very good at the search and rescue thing.

I sigh and set the last folder aside and look at the clock. It's around midnight—dear mother of God have I been here that long?

As if on cue Angel comes in, a grim look on his features, "What's up Boss-man?" I ask with a large yawn.

"Found the girl," he explains. "I think you should get a read on her, just in case."

I stand and walk toward the vampire, "Lead the way."

Angel leads me down to…I did not know this place had a basement…which has holding cells…okay…

"See this, this is disturbing," I murmur as we walk down the hallway until we reach one of the middle ones. Angel doesn't go in; instead he has me look through the small window of the door leading to the holding cell. Inside is a were-wolf, large dangerous, with a light purple glow. That's new, would have expected a copper color like Oz's.

The creature paces, lets out an irritated growl here and there, "What's her name?" I ask quietly.

"Nina Ash," Angel answers. I pull away from the window and look at him.

"Angel?" I ask carefully. "What's wrong?"

"She was watching a little girl," Angel explains quietly. "I almost wasn't there on time—and if she hadn't gone for me…there was no way I could have helped the little girl… This girl…she shouldn't have to live with that."

"But that's not what happened," I urge. "You were able to help… She'll be thrilled that…the little girl is safe, and…well this is gonna freak her out anyway."

Angel nods, "Yeah…" he shifts his weight uncomfortably and holds something out to me.

It's a key, "Oh, hey," I clear my throat and take the piece of metal, "thanks this is great."

"So…" an awkward pause settles between the two of us and Angel rubs the back of his neck. "How have you been?"

"Angel," I dead pan, "we talked like…six hours ago…"

"I know but you and I haven't really…talked in a while," he shrugs, the normal broody look coming over his features. "I mean this whole thing with Spike—and then you and Wesley—then not you and Wesley…"

"I've been…" I sigh while looking for the right words to express how I've felt. "I've been okay…I'm coping… How do you go from thinking someone's dead to…well they're there and then they're…not…" a strange epiphany comes over my mind and my face changes to a look of astonishment.

"What?" Angel asks, worry clear on his features.

"Oh my God," I whisper taking a step, "I can't believe—I didn't even realize—," I suddenly turn and quickly walk away from the vampire.

Angel jogs after me, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing—and everything," I insist hurriedly. "It's the same—except reversed. I can't even…"

"Alice?"

"I need to find Spike," I urge before my quick pace turns into a run down the hall.

**XxXxX**

I spent…well what felt like hours searching the building for Spike. Sadly, no luck in actually finding him. When I felt too tired to continue I made my way down to Angel's apartment—and now technically mine as well. It's simple, and the spare room which is now my room is descent, already has a bed and everything.

To my surprise my few bags are sitting at the foot of the queen bed in the room. Wesley must of have had it sent over. I would need to thank him.

Quietly I get ready for bed and sit down on the bed for a moment. My head snaps up at the familiar sound of Spike's voice, "Captain Forehead said you were lookin' for me."

I clear my throat, "Yeah…" I fiddle with the string on my PJ pants before standing and looking up at him. It's still strange looking at him and not seeing the glow I had grown so accustomed to. There are moment's almost fleeting moments of him with the shadow of his glow. It's never lasted long, but when I do see it I've tried to hold onto it the best I can. Even now, I just wish I could reach out and touch him but…I can't…

"So," Spike continues pulling me from my thoughts, "what is it? Obviously you weren't lookin' for a shag, can't exactly perform such a deed in my current state. Or have you forgotten?"

"No—I mean…" I give him a look and start pacing around the room. "I just I realized, I don't even know why I realized it. This is like…before… When I died—you remember? Of course you remember—that's just an idiotic thing to ask. When I came back I wasn't me—I mean—I didn't have my memories so how could I be me? So I was there, you could see me, hell you could even touch me but you didn't have me. I was…" I nearly wince at my next choice of words. "…I was a ghost of my former self during that time… And even when I got my memory back it still wasn't the same… They were images, no real attachment to them because they were so muddled. Am I making any sense?"

Spike is studying me, his arms crossed over his chest almost in a standoff-ish sort of way, "How is this anything like that?"

"It's a tease," I explain. "I can see you—but your colors aren't there. I can hear you, but I can't touch you. I get it now. When you said that you either wanted all of me, or none of me—you didn't want to hide. I get it. You're here, but you're not. We're at a standing point where I can't see what happens. You don't have colors; I can't see where they lead. I've never seen my own. My own fate is…covered from my eyes. I don't know if you'll ever become corporeal again or if you'll just fade away. It scares me—I just…" I frown and sit down on the edge of my bed. "I don't even—I don't even know if there's a point to my rant. How can I have a point when no matter what I say it won't change what's happened, or what happened to you? I feel like I'm just rambling like a confused teenage girl."

He doesn't respond right away. The vampire—specter—man that I love just studies me. His eyes dash around and he…sits next to me. The bed doesn't dip or bend with his weight I almost don't believe he's there. It's just another reminder I guess, "Remember…" Spike frowns. "Remember that night when…" the words seem to get stuck in his throat and I look at him. He looks frustrated. "The night we were both drunk, still enemies—I slept with you…or took your virginity…"

"Someone usually doesn't forget their first," I point out clamping my hands together in front of me.

"It was…" Spike sighs. "I don't even know how to explain it. Sure, my intent was to get laid but when I woke up without you there… Yuh gotta understand—with the exception of Dru—most women stuck around. In fact they were annoyin' little bents who expected more. You didn't. You turned me down, Tink. That in it'self is…I don' know. I became…obsessed is the word. For the longest time I couldn' figure out why in the bleedin' hell I couldn' get you—of all people—out of my head. I mean, sure, you didn' quite fit in with your little group of do-gooders but…"

"Is there a point to this?" I ask uneasily. "I guess I should feel flattered but it really doesn't…"

"No—bloody hell," he gets back up off the bed and paces for a moment before quickly turning to look at me. "You've got this way about you, luv. You weasel your way into a group—or a man's mind—without even meanin' too. It's like you're a siren. Look at how well you fit in with this group. That Nancy ex-watcher fell for you—next thing I know Angel will be declaring his love for you," Spike shutters at that. "It kills me inside," his voice is soft, I barely hear him, "but at the same time it's not fair to you t' just wait around hoping that I'll be…whole… You can't hold back who you are for somethin' that might never happen. You need t'…move on…"

"You don't mean that," I insist shaking my head. "Spike, come on. You were just yelling at me earlier today for taking the spare room Angel had. You were pissed that I was even remotely with Wesley. You don't mean that at all—you want me to wait. Besides all I have is time. Fred will get this figured out, she has to. We'll fix it…" My eyes close sharply, "one way or another…and I won't put you through that, not until…until I know for sure…if I have to lose you again—so be it."

"Why did you end things—with him?" he asks quietly.

I fidget, my stomach churning, "It was…selfish of me I guess. I don't even know why I did it. You had only been…technically truly dead as far as I knew for about a month. Maybe I thought if I could move on in some way it would make your death easier to cope with. Wesley and I never—we were never intimate beyond sleeping in the same bed. I couldn't bring myself to do that. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair at all. I was disrespecting my memory of you but I'm not perfect. I'm not always going to make the right choices… I'm going to be selfish sometimes—then when you were there—but you weren't. I saw you but I didn't… I can't even… I ended things with him because maybe I finally got my head back on my shoulders and realized that for one it wasn't fair to him. Wesley was looking for something real, something that he could have and hold on to. I'm not for him. I was using him for my own selfish needs. That isn't fair to any party remotely involved. If you ever… If you ever do become corporeal again I wouldn't blame you for walking out, never wanting to see me again."

Spike doesn't look at me. Instead he stands up and starts toward the door of the room, "Yeah, well, that makes me sound like some tragic hero, don't it."

It's not a question, it's a statement. I clinch my hands a moment and close my eyes, "You are a hero, Spike. I'm the girl that just got lucky enough to love you. When the time comes, if I've ruined whatever chance we had…"

"Shouldn't talk like that," Spike warns turning his head just slightly. "Things change. You said so yourself. Things can always change, luv."

With that he disappears through the door and out of the room. I stare for a long moment before climbing into bed.

I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?

**XxXxX**

The next morning I stand with Fred and the Doctor from the day before, Dr. Royce. We're outside Angel's office just waiting. All three of us straighten up at the sight of said vampire walking out, "How is she doing?" Fred asks immediately.

Angel pauses and looks at us, "Oh, agreed to stay in the holding cell tonight, but she's pretty scared. So, what do we do now?"

Down the hallway Spike appears walking toward us, "We wait for the show. Should be a good one. Everyone on pins and needles, dreading the moonrise, then pop goes the werewolf."

Angel glares in Spike's direction before walking down the hallway. Dr. Royce, Fred, and I quickly go after him, "I can't stop what's gonna happen," Angel comments, "but I can keep her from getting hurt."

"Or hopefully from hurting anyone else," I add.

"These first few transformations," Dr. Royce starts, "are the worst. Werewolf's strength combined with disorientation and fear…"

Fred's eyes widen, "You mean, she could hurt herself?"

Royce nods, "Oh, I've seen 'em bang their heads against walls, claw at their own skin."

Angel frowns, "We'll just have to tranq her, let her sleep through it."

The doctor sighs, "Well, that could work for tonight, but, uh, over the long haul, bad idea."

"Well," I send the doctor a glare, "there has to be something. We were able to keep Oz under lock and key on the full moon without him hurting himself or anybody…"

"They like familiar scents," Dr. Royce offers, "images. Maybe if you took her home, let her get a few things, could have a calming effect."

Spike is still with us, I didn't realize 'til now, "Fetching her blanky's not gonna make a bloody bit of difference."

"Spike," I warn quietly, "really not helping."

"I'm just saying," he shrugs, "the girl's a killer. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but she will get out of that cage."

"Not if she doesn't want to," Angel points out.

Dr. Royce counters, "Oh, she'll want to. It's unfortunate, but…"

"And when it's not that time of month?" Spike asks. "She'll wracked by the guilties. What with a soul and all."

Angel gives him a look, "Didn't seem to bother you."

Spike rolls his eyes, "Oh, it's been nothing but a pain in my…" and like that he zaps from existence.

My eyes widen, "Spike?"

"Finally," Angel sighs with relief. "I'll take Nina by her house."

"Angel," Fred says uneasily, "it's the middle of the day. Unless you plan on waiting in the car…"

Angel frowns, frustrated, "Take security—take Alice with you," I look at the vampire sharply now clueing in on the conversation. "In case she changes her mind."

"Why am I being volunteered?" I all but whine.

He just gives me one of his boss-man looks, "You can track her now, Alice. You'll be able to find her if she runs."

"Fine," I groan before Fred and I head off.

"Everything will be okay," she assures me.

"That's what they all say…"

**XxXxX**

We're in one of the black vans. There are security guards around us while Fred and I each sit on either side of Nina. She's pretty with blond hair, but she's scared. I don't blame her honestly, "So, the entourage," Nina comments looking around. "All this for me?"

I let Fred answer this one, "Um, no—yeah—kind of. I mean, it's just in case you, you know…"

"Run away."

"It's not like you're a prisoner," Fred urges. "You're totally not. It's just… really important that you say with us tonight."

Nina sighs, "This is just so… I should be in ceramic's class right now. We're learning raku. Seems like somebody else's life…"

"Think about this way," I offer, "it's just three nights a month, not even days. Your life doesn't have to change…much…"

Nina sharply looks at me, "How would you—you're not a monster, too, are you?"

"Just half demon," I shrug, "I was born this way so…it's a little different…"

"And you?" Nina turns to Fred.

"Nope," Fred shakes her head, "standard-issue science nerd. I did spends five years in a demon dimension… 'til Angel saved me…"

"Guess he saves a lot of girls, huh?"

"Girls," I add, "guys…puppies… He's pretty much an equal-opportunity saver."

Nina nods and asks Fred, "So, you two are like a couple?"

Fred tries to keep from bursting out in laughs, "Uh, me and Angel? Oh, God, no. He—he was seeing someone, sort of… but she… Angel doesn't date much—at all. 'Cause of his circumstances."

"Cause he's a vampire."

"Kind of," Fred shifts awkwardly. "But that doesn't mean—his situation's just complicated."

"Must be lonely," Nina comments.

Fred shrugs, "Sometimes, maybe. But it's not like he doesn't have anyone. We all… we try to be there for each other."

"Like a family."

I smile slightly and chuckles, "Yeah. A demon-hunting, helpless-helping, dysfunctional family."

When we reach a nice two story house the three of us get out. Nina starts walking and stops abruptly, "I changed my mind."

"Um," Fred tries, "I could go in first, explain-."

"No," Nina shakes her head, "let's just-."

"Hey," Fred steps in front of her, a comforting smile on her face, "we know you're scared, but running away is not gonna help."

Nina sighs and we start walking into the house, "What about fleeing? Can I flee?"

"Maybe they're not even here," Fred says hopefully.

Of course, we're not that lucky. A woman, who looks like an older version of Nina, appears and starts yelling right at Nina, "What the hell happened to you? I've been worries-," she notices Fred and I standing next to her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fred, and this is-," Fred starts.

She cuts Fred off turning back to Nina, "I come home and you're just gone. Amanda was terrified."

"Jill, I'm sorry," Nina whispers.

Jill just glares, "Who leaves the house without their purse or keys? What'd you do, jump out the window?"

I clinch my teeth to keep from laughing, "I thought Amanda heard me say I was leaving," Nina insists.

Jill rolls her eyes, "Oh, that's great. Blame it on a 9-year-old."

"It's my fault," Fred covers. "I called Nina like totally suicidal 'cause this guy in our ceramics class dumped me. And then my car got towed. And she wanted to call, but my cell phone battery-."

"Do you mind," Jill snaps, "whoever you are? This has nothing to do with you."

"Leave her alone," Nina growls.

"Oh," Jill huffs, "like you left Mandy alone—in the house at night? Do you know she didn't want to go to school today. I had to lie, tell her I heard from you."

"Shut up!" Nina cries. "Just shut up!"

Okay this is turning into a yelling match, "I called the Police!" Jill exclaims. "I thought-," she instantly calms herself. "You sleep all day. You've got bruises you don't remember getting. Just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry about last night," Nina says sadly, "but you can't count on me all the time."

Jill frowns, "Since when?"

"Just…" Nina hesitate, "find another babysitter," before quickly walking out.

Fred and I glance at each other before she starts grabbing a picture, "I'll just…if that's ok, and maybe…" she also grabs a nearby stuffed animal, "she's… she'll be ok."

The two of us quickly turn and flee to catch up with Nina. The girl just looks…sad.

"So," Fred says as cheerily as she can, "she was yelling and furious, but that's good. It means, you know, she cares."

"If something happened to Amanda…" Nina whispers.

"But it didn't," I remind her, "and it's not going to."

Nina shakes her head, "You don't know that…"

Fred sighs, "Angel will-," she stops abruptly her eyes focusing on the van, in which the door is ajar. I thought I closed that, "That's weird…"

The three of us carefully walk toward the van and peer in. All the guards that were in there are…oh no…they're dead, "And really not good," I whisper. My head turns at an unfamiliar smell and I snap, "RUN!"

Fred takes out her tranq gun as several masked me pour out of a nearby van. They're quick, and I only manage to get a few blows in before something prickly hits me in my side. My eyes got to Fred who has a guilty look on her face. She shot me with the tranq gun…great…

My vision begins to blur as the men grab ahold of Nina and one of them knocks Fred out. I fall face first into the grass and my vision clouds over.

Crap…

**XxXxX**

I feel like I have a hangover. My entire body winces when my eyes open and I groan at the sight of Lorne hovering over me, "Oh God," I cover my eyes, "Fred shouldn't be allowed to carry any type of gun anymore…"

"There was enough tranq in there to take out a full grown were-wolf," Lorne points out. "Better get up and moving sweet cakes. Angel is gonna need your help."

I nod and go to sit up, my head throbbing instantly, "Oh God."

"Here," Lorne hands over a glass of water and I chug it down.

My head starts to feel a little better and Lorne leads me out to the lobby in front of Angel's office, "I know where she is," Angel comments approaching Fred, Wesley, and Gunn.

"Angel…" Fred whispers handing him a piece of paper, "We found… it's what they plan to do to her."

Angel frowns at the piece of paper, "It's a menu… Alice," he looks over at me, "feel up to a little fighting?"

"You know me boss-man, always ready to bust some heads," I wince again, "though my own doesn't feel too good."

"Sorry," Fred whispers.

"Come on," Angel marches out. Wesley, Gunn, and Dr. Royce who is apparently a little tied up currently follow.

**XxXxX**

"Big mansion," I murmur looking up at the large estate. "Why is it all the people who eat strange things have large mansions? Is there a club? There has to be a club because-."

"Alice," Gunn gives me a pointed look and I roll my eyes. Royce is with us, to our wonderful delight, and Gunn pushes him forward, "knock on the door."

Royce grumbles and does as he says. A man—who I don't know—answers the door and a second of looking at Royce Gunn knocks out a the unknown man. Angel, Wesley, Dr. Royce, Gunn, and I walk into the house.

"I'm all up in the law now," Gunn grins, "but damn it feels good to get my violence on."

Royce grimaces, "Crane's not gonna like this."

Angel sends him a glare, "If I were you, I'd just be hoping the girl's alive."

"She has to be," Wesley comments in his British-y I know all I voice. I've decided this must be a watcher thing, I can just picture Giles saying the exact same thing, "at least through dinner. Once a werewolf dies, it reverts to its human state."

"You mean," Grunn frowns, "to eat werewolf, they got to eat her alive?"

"Would said eaten meat turn into human meat in their stomach?" I add feeling my stomach turn.

"Alice!" Angel hisses.

"Evan," a voice speaks making us turn, "you've brought guests."

Angel crosses his arms over his chest, "We're just here to pick up a friend."

Gunn points a shotgun at Crane a second later just as Angel knocks out the chef leaning over Nina. She's tied to…a serving table—what the hell? Angel is over to her quickly, "Jesus, they garnished you?"

The moment he gets her gag off she snaps, "No, get away! Just let them chock on me!."

Angel unshackles her by hitting the cuffs with a nearby metal urn, "Listen to me. Tomorrow you're gonna be home."

Nina shakes her head, "This is what I am. I can't go back there, ever. This is better."

"Nothing better about ending up in a doggy bag," Angel growls.

Gunn has one of the menus in hand and says to Crane, "What, no leprechaun soufflé?"

Crane gives Gunn a look, "There's no such thing as leprechauns."

I stiffen and speak just a little too late, "Gunn! Wesley!" and they have guns pointed at their head by some of Crane's hench men.

"We've hit a snag," Wesley comments.

Angel glares and turns to Crane who still has the shotgun trained on him, "We're not leaving without the girl."

Crane just smirks, "I'm willing to let my men die. Can you say the same?"

Gunn just looks on at the man, "I go, you're going with me."

Crane shrugs, "It's a risk, what can I say?"

The vampire takes a slightly different stance, "Probably should've told me to drop this," and then there's mass chaos. Angel throws the urn into the air and sucker punches Crane. Nina roars and her body cracks and changes into a werewolf. She hurtles forward lunging at a guest. Teeth meet skin and said guest's neck is ripped out. Gunn turns the shot gun toward her.

"NO!" I yelp.

It grabs were-wolf Nina's attention and lunges in my direction knocking me to the ground. Well this is just freaking great. Just as the animal snaps out it stops, whines, and rolls to the side. Wesley stands off to the side, tranquilizer gun aimed toward the girl—werewolf—thing…whatever…

"Thanks," I sigh relaxing my body.

"This is the part where we take our friend and go," Angel tells Crane.

With the same cocky smirk Crane answers, "I'm afraid not. Tonight may not be salvageable, but my guests have paid a high price…" he glances at the guest Nina attacked, "…some higher than others. And I promised them a werewolf."

The creature rolls over and bites hard into Dr. Royce's leg. The man's lets out a howl of utter pain. Angel shrugs, "And a month from now, you'll have one."

"No," Royce shakes his head sharply, his eyes dashing around madly, "No, Mr. Crane. Please. Oh, no! No, please don't do this to me, Mr. Crane! I'm sorry!" Crane's cronies start dragging the man away. "Mr. Crane, I'm sorry! No! Ohh! Mr. Crane, I'm begging you! No! Mr. Crane! Please! No!"

As the man's please fade I glance at Angel, "So, I'm thinking we should get her back to her cage before the tranquilizer wears off…"

Angel nods as the two of lift the large beast. For such a small girl, she makes a large werewolf…

**XxXxX**

The next night I watched as Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley examined Angel's apartment—which I guess in turn is mine too. Weird, never thought I would be living in the same area as the broody vampire.

Lorne glances around, "Mm, talk about a room with a view."

Fred leans forward and points, "Wow, is that the hotel?"

Wesley leans forward, "Where?" then shakes his head, "No, I think that's the Center for Scientology."

Fred giggles, "Oh, right. They look nothing alike at all."

Gunn continues to browse around the room, "I was starting to think we were never gonna see the inside of this place."

Angel shrugs, "I'm sorry. I probably should've had you guys over sooner, but I'm still trying to get used to the place myself. With Alice moving in I figured she needed time too…before you four started nosing your way in."

"Angel," I hiss whacking him on the shoulder.

Angel just gives me a shrug. Lorne brightens at the sight of the car, "Look at this. I'm home! Hey, cosmos all around?"

"Sounds good," Fred grins, "but um…" she looks over at me. "Alice, why don't you show me your room?"

I frown, "Sure…this way…" Fred follows me all but skipping. When we go in she shuts the bedroom door behind her, "What's up?"

Fred bites her bottom lip, the happiness in her eyes replaced with worry, "It's about…Spike…"

I stare at her, my insides turning slightly, "What?"

"He's…Alice he's fading…"

My eyes dash around Fred's aura and… What am I supposed to do?


	5. Ch 5 Don't Be Silly

**AN**: GAH! So here's my long awaited update. I am so sorry it took so long! I have a goal that every Thursday I plan on trying to update. I will not abandon this story! Anyway, thank you so much to those who stuck by me. Here you go!

* * *

_Weep for yourself, my man  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man  
You're not as brace as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Waste it on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault, but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?_

Insert from Little Lion Man—Mumford & Sons

**Chapter 5**

_**Don't Be Silly**_

Time…

Yep that's all that's passed while I've dealt with different demon clan negotiations and what not.

I don't mind what I do but it does get boring after a while.

With a sigh I put another file aside and look over at the door of my office. Eve is standing there casually with a serine look on her face, "Alice," she greets happily.

"Spawn of Satan," I respond casually grabbing the next file I need to look over.

"Oh, you've always been the funny one, haven't you?" she smirks walking toward my desk. "I gotta say, you've certainly become a hit in a lot of the demon communities. Know how to talk your way out of a situation that could mean war—you've impressed more than you were probably planning on—the Senior Partners have taken quite a shine to you."

"I wasn't planning on impressing anyone," I comment flipping open the file and keeping my eyes anywhere but on her, "I'm just doing what Angel asked me to do."

"Loyal to a fault, aren't we?" Eve smirks taking a seat on the desk, as Eve usually does. It's really annoying actually… I don't want spawn of Satan butt remnants on my desk… "Didn't even stay with your Slayer."

"Not that it's any of your business but does a half demon of any kind belong anywhere near a Slayer?" I point out my eyes on the file. "It's not exactly a smart move if I want to live."

"Yet you chose here," Eve points out wistfully. "Could have gone anywhere, Alice. Anywhere at all."

"Is there a reason you're here?" I sigh finally putting the file down and looking at her.

"Well," Eve grins, "now that you mention it there is something. You see the Senior Partners have a… special project they would like you to do," she produces a black file and slides it onto the desk. "It's important and you are the only one they feel is qualified and would remotely succeed. Any questions, feel free to find me."

"Dead line?"

"No dead line," Eve just smiles—that is so annoying. "Take your time, when you find it. Have a pleasant evening Alice."

I roll my eyes and sigh. Maybe I should sanitize the file before touching it, "Right…" I murmur carefully taking said file. Unlike the normally manila folders it's made of velvet and black. Eve hops off my desk and starts walking out the door.

To my great misfortune though she pauses and looks back at me, "Though if I were you, Alice, I would read that as soon as possible. It would definitely interest you—personally if you will."

Then my gut turns and she's gone. Evil witch of Satan. She can't be a spawn, a spawn has no choice in what they are. Obviously she chose this career path, so that just makes her an evil witch of some kind that belongs to Satan.

Is there a Satan?

I need to stop thinking about this and actually open the file…stupid velvety black file…

It's really very soft actually…

"You're not gettin' a folder fetish are yuh luv?"

My head shoots up at the soft British voice and the tiniest smile comes to my lips, "No—No I'm not just… Deciding if it'll blow up in my face or not."

"Why the fancy folder then?" Spike walks in casually and looks down at my desk.

"Some special case thing," I shrug easily. "Maybe there's some special Demon king president king thing out there no one knows about who needs my help…"

"Never heard of anything like that," Spike mutters glancing around my large office. "Then again I know a lot about the demon world—but not everything. Up until a few months ago had no clue half exiti demons taste better than humans," I just look up at him; Spike merely shrugs, "just sayin'."

"So…Fred and I talked the other night…" I point out carefully, "about um…well what's going on with you…"

Spike blinks and glares, "Can't keep a bloody secret around here can I? She wasn't supposed to tell you until we knew for sure there isn't a way to make me…real again…"

"I know," I quickly get up from my desk and walk over to him, "Spike please…" he shakes his head and starts toward the wall. "Spike—stop, don't walk out, not like this."

"You should be happy shouldn't you?" he growls. He doesn't turn around, doesn't look at me and I want to reach out, touch him…feel him again…

"What?" I gasp. "What the hell is your problem? Why would that make me happy?"

"Can go muckin' about with whoever you please, righ'?" Spike's back is tense as he speaks. "No guilty conscience naggin' at yuh to be faithful, to mourn over me. Didn't take long last time."

If I could I would throw something at him—or punch him, "Right—because I didn't apologize enough for the screw up before? I can't find anything else to say, okay? I'm sorry—that's all I can say. You—You make me so angry sometimes! I'm scared right now, I'm scared that this glimpse is…" With a deep breath I close my eyes and a single note hums out of my throat attempting to calm my nerves. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore… Look… it's late. I need to get sleep…"

Spike turns slightly and glances at me, his blue eyes dancing with emotions I can't describe, "You used to love to argue with me."

"Those were different," I insist going around and gathering up my shoulder bag along with the fancy black folder, "they didn't feel so…hollow," I strange laugh escapes me. "You know sometimes I wonder if you're all made up in my head? A way to cope maybe? Sometimes I wonder if maybe after the last battle I went…insane. Shut down, imagined that I'm here, and none of this is real…" my eyes dash around the office one more time before looking over at Spike. "Have a good night Spike…"

There's a pause and he doesn't say anything. So I turn and walk out of the office toward the elevators. When I reach to push the right button Spike runs up next to me, "You're not mad," he insists. "I know mad, tink, and you're not it. Probably the sanest one here… Just so yuh know."

"If it weren't coming from the man I can't touch—it would be a comfort," I insist, the elevator dinging open. I step in quietly and look on at the bleach blond. "Fred will find a way—she's good at the kind of stuff."

"If there's enough time," Spike murmurs before the elevator doors slide shut.

I stare on at the numbers on the buttons and quickly hit the right one, "There never seems to be enough time…"

**XxXxX**

The next morning I finally open the file while making my way to Angel's office. Just as I step off the elevator I freeze mid-step. There's a picture of my mom—why the hell is there a picture of my mom?!

I scramble through the paperwork and stop at a pristine professional looking piece of paper.

_The Exiti Clan of Atar files complaints to one Mary Brown._

_Mary Brown: Born June 2, 1955, copulated with one of ours known to her as Earl Atar. Produced a rare child named Alice Brown._

_As being charged with the care of our offspring as Alice's nurturer it was her duty to keep her offspring safe until which time the child would be old enough to join the ranks of our clan. She has failed in doing so as Alice Brown was declared dead on March 23, 2000 and was yet to reach maturity._

_It is under this we wish to charge the highest punishment for the loss of our own. The woman is to be put under lock until a proper lawyer can be present to carry out the proper proceedings._

_Leader of the Clan of Atar_

_Kurgan Balask_

"Shit," I whisper re-reading it. "Shit-shit-shit!"

Without another thought I open the door to Angel's office and pause at Fred talking, "Think of what an asset he'd be fighting on our side."

"Except he won't be," Angel remarks on the other side of the room, I frown at the sight of Eve just next to him. "I know Spike better than anyone, and he only cares about himself."

"And Alice," Fred adds.

Eve smirks having noticed my entrance, "Well, this is getting interesting."

Angel rolls his eyes, "You're right, he does care about Alice, and do you think he's going to let her stay once he's corporeal again? As soon as he gets a chance he'll convince her to leave and be out of here."

Fred frowns, as do I, "Is that what this is about?" Fred asks firmly. "You're worried Alice will leave? You know her better than that Angel, she'll stay, see the job through until she's not needed."

"I just want you to be careful, Fred," Angel sighs, "because I know how charming Spike can be."

Eve tilts her head, "He is quite the dish, with those eyes…"

"And the air and the cheeks and-," anger actually wells up in my stomach for a second but Fred cuts herself off with a roll of her eyes, "What do you think I'm stupid? I know he's been playing me with the looks and the smiles. I'm not some idiot schoolgirl with a crush."

"Then what is it?"

Fred gives Angel a look, "It's about doing what's right, remember?"

Angel waves her off, "Your department, your call. Just don't be disappointed if it doesn't work. Some people can't be saved."

The young woman turns to leave but stops short at the sight of me, "Oh, hey Alice," she smiles and continues on her way out.

Angel whirls in my direction, "Hey—didn't know you were coming to see me—how long you been here?"

"Long enough to not be surprised," I murmur walking toward him. "I have to leave town for a few days."

"Read the case did you?" Eve asks.

I frown at Eve, "Yes, I did."

"Where are you going?" Angel leans forward slightly.

I sigh and hand off the folder to him. Carefully he browses through it and his eyes widen just as mine did.

"Seriously?" he asks me. "They want the maximum punishment—what is the maximum punishment?" Angel looks to Eve.

"You don't really want to know…" she stops herself at the look Angel is currently giving her. "Let's just say it involves lots of sharp objects, fire and eventually death."

"That's—do they do that to the mothers in the clan?"

"Not usually no," Eve glances at her nails as if this is a normal everyday conversation, "only for certain crimes and they have no need to ask for permission. Since it is a human they are talking about it is imperative they speak with us to ensure the trial is fair on her punishment as well keeping human interest open. For instance, Alice's father made sure in his will to state that if something happened to Alice her mother would be given proper representation. After all, he knew that if Alice were to die it would be out of her mother's hands. Exiti always take this into account."

"But I'm alive," I frown.

"Yes," Eve nods, "but that doesn't matter. The point is you died. They will look at that, it is left to you, as part of their clan to help make sure she is released of such charges. It is within your rights as your father's daughter."

"Where do I find them?" I wince, so not happy about this.

Again the woman smiles and I want to smack her. She hands me a plane ticket, "The flight leaves at 8pm tonight. Once business is finished call and we will have a return ticket issued to you."

"Great, thanks," I mutter darkly.

"Always glad to help," Eve insists before leaving the office.

Angel hands me back the velvet file, "You know something big is gonna go down while you're gone, right?"

"Always seems to be the case," I groan, "Willow became evil… a friend of mine died… Spike has a full out fight with a Slayer's son… Please don't die while I'm gone Angel."

"Don't plan it," Angel shrugs.

"Make sure Fred isn't going something to get herself killed," I add.

Angel nods, "I will. Safe flight."

"Thanks," I give him a small smile and step out to go and pack a small bag.

**XxXxX**

I'm flying to Tibet of all places. Really? That's where Exiti demons are from? Well that's where they've decided to settle, I dunno. Though if I think about it kind of makes a little bit of sense—Exiti are usually considered neutral. Hermm…

Right now I'm walking through a market kind of unsure where I'm supposed to meet this representative. It's about mid-day, and I'm exhausted. Jet lag is a bitch.

"Alice?" a voice speaks making me turn around sharply.

My eyes widen, "Oz?" I gasp.

The were-wolf smiles just slightly, which is the biggest smile I've honestly ever seen him have, "Was not expecting to run into you—LA not work out?"

"No LA's great…kind of," I chuckle nervously, my eyes dash to his hair which seems to be his natural red for once instead of some random color. "I'm actually here on business I guess…"

"Don't sound very sure about that," Oz sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels slightly.

"Well…apparently the demon clan my father's from is out to kill my mom?" I wince slightly. "I'm not sure if I'm dreading meeting where my demon half is from or actually telling my mom I'm alive. Kind of forgot to tell her…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

Oz glances behind him where a young woman with dark hair is browsing through one of the many stalls, "This is where I kind of learned to control the inner wolf—have my own pack now."

"Oh," surprise is in my voice, "that's awesome…you wouldn't happen to know where Exiti demons hang out would you?"

Oz shakes his head, "Nah, but Jinan," his eyes dash to the same woman, "probably does. Come on, I'll introduce you."

He leads me over to the young woman who looks at us sharply. Her eyes soften at the sight of Oz but they look on at me unsure, "Oz," she says carefully.

"It's okay," he reassures her while his arms slips around her waist, "this that friend I was telling you about, the reason I had to leave a couple of months ago. This is Alice," he waves his hand toward me, "Alice this is my um…well girlfriend, Jinan."

I can't help but smile now, their auras are very similar, "Oh wow, it's great to meet you."

Jinan nods, "You as well."

"She's looking for the local Exiti clan," Oz explains. "Any idea?"

"They run the local trading business," Jinan answers easily, "come on, I'll show you."

Oz keeps himself next to her as the three of us walk through the slightly crowded street, "What have you been up to over in LA?"

"Well," I frown, "Spike's back."

His eyes widen a fraction.

"But he's kind of a ghost?"

"How can someone be kind of a ghost?" Oz asks.

"Well," and I go into a slightly short version of what's been going on with me. Oz listens stoically as he's always done. It makes me realize how much I've missed having him around. One thing I've always loved about Oz, for the most part he's unbiased to about anything I tell him.

"So…you and Wesley?" he finally says when I'm done.

My cheeks heat up, "I know, it was idiotic."

"Well yeah," Oz shrugs, "but I can see where you were coming from in a way. Everyone deals with grief in their own way. You reached out for comfort and Wesley was there. It doesn't make you a horrible person, just a person who made an unwise choice."

"Probably screwed everything up with Spike and me," I murmur. "That is he is ever corporeal again."

"Doubt it," Oz muses, "he loves you Alice. If you love someone you usually forgive them for any misdeeds."

"Still can help feeling…"

"Don't," he warns me, "don't even do that Alice. You won't know until the time comes. The a simple doubt can be pretty powerful if you let it grow. Just concentrate on saving your mom, worry about Spike when he's actually real again."

"Here we are," Jinan speaks when we stop in front of a very regal looking building. "Please be careful."

"I will," I sigh readjusting the bag on my shoulder. "Oz?"

He looks over at me.

"Keep in touch, okay? It's good to see you."

"You too, lucky we ran into each other," Oz nods.

"Might have been fate," I shrug before heading toward the well-crafted wooden doors.

Inside its quiet, the air is cool and clean. There's a woman sitting at a desk in the center of the room typing away at a computer. She's almost reminds me of an elf I guess. Her ears are slightly pointed, her skin pale and flawless, bright blue eyes much like mine, golden hair, and a perfect figure. The woman studies me as I approach, her eyes calculating, "Can I help you?" she finally asks when I stop at the front of the desk.

"I'm here representing Wolfram and Hart," I explain. "You sent a case to us on the matter of Mary Brown."

"Name?" she asks.

"Alice Brown."

The woman freezes and her beautiful exterior ripples exposing her true nature. It's only a moment but her golden hair darkens to an inky black, as do her eyes, and her skin becomes a strange pale purple. She quickly picks up the phone upon her desk and dials a few numbers, "Sir," she murmurs, a strange dark purr in her voice, "I know sir but this is important. Alice Brown is here on behalf of Wolfram and Hart… Yes sir, right away."

She places the phone back on his receiver and stands, smoothing on her black dress.

"If you'll follow me," she murmurs, her head bowed slightly.

The reaction is strange but I quickly shake it off. She leads me back through a set of doors and down a dark hallway lined with several different paintings. The woman pauses at a door at the end of the hall and knocks sharply before opening it. Again, she bows her head and steps back.

That's just odd. When I enter the room the door is closed behind me with a gentle click. This room is grandly decorated with a dark blue carpet and warm wooden walls. There's a set of black couches and tea table in the center. At the wall stands a man. He's stalky, slightly tanned complexion, bald, and perhaps five inches taller than me, "This is a wonder," he murmurs, his eyes are dark brown as he watches me.

"Yes well, it's quite a surprise you would put my mother under lock when I am clearly alive," I insist.

He smirks, his teeth are pearly white and kind of menacing, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"If I did, I would probably call you by name," I point out setting my bag down on one of the couches.

"You are my brother's daughter," he sighs. My head jerks in his direction at the remark. "I am Kurgan Balask, your uncle," his visage changes just as the woman's had. His skin is dark green, much like mine is when my demon half shows, and a long sleek tail peeks from his pristine suit.

"Wait," I frown, "I'm not sure I understand this, you're my uncle—you're the leader of this clan and you're my uncle?"

"Your father did not tell you?"

"No, the only thing my dad told me was he died and he left me his legacy or whatever that is," I insist. "Now you can see I'm clearly alive, you can release my mother."

Kurgan sighs, "It is not as simple as that, dear child," he turns, "if you'll follow me I will explain on the way."

"You haven't harmed her, have you?" I ask, a warning behind me tone.

"No, it is not our way," my _uncle_ says humbly. "She has been kept comfortable, food provided, shelter, she is a guest until her fate is determined."

I bite my tongue trying to keep a snarky comment from bubbling up.

"Now, Alice," he continues as we walk out of the room and down a set of stairs into another dim hallway, "you must understand, we pride ourselves in being able to keep our children safe. A child of your kind, half human, half Exiti, is rare and treasured. After your father's assurance we allowed your mother to keep you, as long as you stayed alive and well. It was quite a shock, and a tragedy, when we heard of your death. You are still so very young, still so much potential. I can see you have grown well into your strengths."

"How?"

"Your aura of course," Kurgan waves off, "it is in our blood line to have this ability, as you have already discovered yourself. Of course there is still very much to teach you, but most of it must come in time. It is by our law that your mother be tried for failure to protect you."

"It wasn't her duty anymore to keep me safe," I insist. "In the human world by the time a child turns 18 they are their own person and are no longer under the protection of their parent."

"Such a young age to be released into the world," Kurgan shakes his head, "it is a monstrosity to be sure."

"Pardon?" I raise an eyebrow. "What age do Exiti demons get to be their own person?"

"Fifty of course."

"Holy crap!" I eep.

"Even a half Exiti demon will live be at least two-hundred and fifty, surely your father told you this."

"No—no he didn't."

"Hm, shame, well now you know."

"What will the trial consist of?" I groan.

"Well seeing as you are alive and well, now it is mainly up to you to defend your mother," Kurgan continues, "and you have the advantage of being in our blood line. Your father was our leader, and good one, but after his tragic murder I was put in his place until my own son can take my place."

"To be a leader must you be male?"

"No," Kurgan shakes his head, "but the heir must be of age when the leader passes away. For instance if I and my three children were to die by the time you are fifty the legacy would be put to you. You will be asked to explain the circumstances of your death and why your mother was not there to shield you. Also, you must explain this miraculous resurrection."

"So… I should be able to get her set free?" I ask carefully.

Kurgan smiles, it could be seen as a sweet smile, but there's just too much malice in his eyes, "I would expect so. From what I understand you have quite a gift of speech, just as your father."

"I guess," I murmur. "Where are we going?"

"I assume you wish to see your mother."

Well no but it can't avoided can it, "I suppose, it would be best I talk to her about all of this."

We've stopped in front of a black door, "Here we are," Kurgan says, "now you may come and go as you please, this door, though, is charmed to keep your mother in until her trial, which will be set for tomorrow afternoon since you are now here to represent her. There is an adjoining room to hers you may use for the evening. Have a good evening my niece, do not hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thanks…um…uncle," I frown at the title.

"It will take some time getting used to yes," Kurgan nods thoughtfully, "but I will anticipate the chance on getting to know you."

"Yeah…err…me too," I clear my throat and go to open the door. "Will someone come to retrieve us for tomorrow?"

"I will escort you myself."

I nod and open the door, my stomach clinching at the thought of seeing my mother after so long.

She's barely changed, except maybe a few more lines on her face. My mother's eyes lift when I shut the door and she freezes, "Hey Mom," I speak warily, "surprise, I'm not dead…"

Yes, it's probably the worst line ever. What else am I supposed to say? There's not many things one can say when they see their mother for the first time after you know…being dead.

For a long moment she sits there staring at me, her aura changing faster than I've ever seen. Finally it stuck between a bright pink and dark red, "Your-," she tries but she shakes her head standing. "How?" she finally asks.

"Um well, Dad kind of had a clause that if I die of unnatural causes before I'm fifty that I'll be resurrected," I explain, "so yeah…yay?"

"And you couldn't bother to let me know that my only daughter is alive?" Mom asks in a low voice.

Crap, this could be bad, "Well—Mom—the first month or so I didn't know who I was, kind of lost my memory and when I got it back it was kind of traumatic and then…well end of the world…love of my life died…when LA…it's a whole long story…"

Suddenly I'm engulfed in her arms and she's holding me tight. It takes a moment for me to register the moment to even return the hug. Then she starts crying, hard, "My baby," she murmurs through the tears. As quickly as she hugged me she pulls back. "Don't you ever—ever do that to me again you hear?"

"Mom…"

"No," Mom growls out, "no, I am supposed to die before you. I had to bury my little girl—never again, you understand? If I ever have to do it again I swear I will find you and hunt you down."

A soft smile comes to my features and I hug her again, "Love you too mom."

**XxXxX**

Most of the evening I spent talking to her about what had been going, and we're up against the next day. She says that her husband, my step-father, thinks she's on an extended trip for business or something. Somehow, through all of this, she's kept him in the dark about the supernatural which is kind of a surprise.

Either way now we're following my uncle (still a strange thought) toward the trial. When we enter I'm surprised by the amount of well Demons with the large underground room. They are all Exiti as far as I can tell, each in their true form, several different colors.

At the front of an average every day Judges podium sits a woman with pale blue skin and bright white eyes. The change in eye color is strange, "When we reach our oldest," Kurgan explains as he takes us to our place, "our eyes will go from black to white. It is a sign of wisdom and she is the oldest of our clan."

"Oh," I murmur.

"Silence in the court room!" Kurgan bellows out as he retreats to his own seat in the corner, "Our matron and Judge Leif is ready to begin!"

"Mary Brown," the woman speaks after the room quiets down, "you are here under the charges of failure to protect your young, one of our own. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," my mother answers.

"These are heavy charges," the judge continues, "you are aware if we convict you that the punishment will not be pleasant."

"I understand," my mother nods. "That is why my daughter is here to defend me."

Judge Leif's white eyes turn from my mother to me, "Your father was very cunning to say the least, let us see if you hold the same guile. Proceed, Alice Brown, tell us your story."

I move to the middle of the room glancing at the several black eyes watching me, "In the human world," I begin, "in which I was raised we are released of our parent's guardianship at the age 18," an appalled murmur runs through the crowd, "and it was my wish as well. My death was never my mother's fault. She had no hand in my fate. I died to protect this world from an apocalypse, it's as simple as that. It was the only option I saw at the time. If there is anyone to blame for my untimely death it was the God Glory, but she gone now. As you can see I am alive."

My eyes turn toward the judge, "My father had a will, a deal or sorts set up with Wolfram and Hart. If I was to die before the age of fifty, the age an Exiti demon becomes an adult, and it was not of natural causes I was to be brought back. As you can clearly tell that was done. My mother did not know of this, she did not know she was to be left with my well-being for so long. My father simply told her to keep me well looked after until I came of age. He never told her what age that is, she assumed 18 because she knows not of your rules. If you punish her for such a crime would be unseemly. I am alive and I am well. This trial is pointless."

"It is our way child," Judge Leif comments, "but we will see. There is of course a counter point."

A man with blue skin about my height moves forward, "Matron," he bows his head slightly, "if I may," the Judge nods for him to continue, "Alice Brown is the daughter of our once great leader who fell not long ago. She is of our blood, she was forced to live as a human," his nose curls at this, "though we may treasure those created through different species as it brings on different talents from each, it was wrong of us to allow this human to take her away. It is dangerous for them in that world, there are those would use her for what she was not made for. If we are to allow this one human to go free what will it say of others who violate their contract with our people? She must be punished as an example!"

"As an example?" I ask disgusted. "Would you not hold the same trial for others? These are different circumstances then what others may go through."

"Argument invalid!" the demon, I'm assuming he's their lawyer, "she has spoken out of turn!"

"Remark will be stricken from the script," the Judge waves easily. "Continue."

"Thank you," he bows his head with a kind smile. "It is the best interest of this clan that this human be set as an example to all others that we are not to be crossed. We make deals as we should, we hold those deals, and those who violate our agreements must pay."

I frown and feel a sigh of relief the judge turns to me, "Miss Brown, a rebuttal?"

"I understand his point," I murmur, "I truly do. Now that the pieces are coming together I also understand why my father put in the clause if I die before I'm fifty. He loved my mother, in some way at least. She is the mother of his child and he did not wish anything like this to happen to her. I doubt you were ever meant to know about my death. It was a few months and I was alive again. True, to your standards she did not protect me, but that wasn't my concern at all at the time. I protected her by encouraging her to leave Sunnydale. Now I'm protecting her from you. If you so feel the need to enforce this punishment then punish me. Take me in her place, you'll have your example to all those who wish to go against a deal. That's all I have to say."

The Judge stares on at me quiet and nods, "I will now take this time to consider what has been put before the court. We will return at 8pm this evening."

Kurgan approaches us as a murmur runs through the crowd, "That is very brave," he comments, "and also very stupid. Well, while we await your fate, Alice, let us get some dinner. After all, it could be your last."

As Kurgan leads us my mother hooks her arm with mine, "You should not have done that," she says harshly. "I will not let you do this."

"It's already been done," I insist. "And everything should be fine. Besides, I'll probably just get resurrected all over again."

My mother glares at the ground before us, "Do not think I'll forgive you this time."

"Mom," I can't help but smile gently. "You love you, you'll always forgive me."

Mom gives me a sideways glance, "That is not the point."

**XxXxX**

We stand as the Judge takes her seat later that night. Mom's hand is locked with mine, hard, and I think she's shaking. A part of me is actually terrified to be completely honest. Kurgan went on during lunch about how unprecedented it is for someone to take another's place, but that it will be considered as an option. There's a real chance I'll die—again.

If Spike knew what I was doing he would kill me just out of spite probably.

Well probably not, but I would certainly get an earful. I wish I could talk to him one last time, at least let him know how I feel and how sorry I am all over again. My eyes glance down to the charm of the bloody heart upon my bracelet, "Mom," I whisper gently.

"Yeah honey?"

"If…if this actually happens, can you do something for me?"

Mom looks over at me carefully, "Honey don't-."

"Please, just in case."

She nods.

"Got to Wolfram and Hart in LA, ask for a man named Angel. When you see him ask for Spike… Tell them what happened and tell them… Tell Spike I'm sorry and I love him…" I whisper.

Mom closes her eyes, "Hopefully I won't have to."

I look over at the Judge as she look upon the large crowd, "After much deliberation," she says, her voice echoing around the room, "this court has come to a decision. Alice Brown, if you'll step forward please."

"Love you," I whisper to Mom before stepping up to the middle of the room.

"Alice Brown," the Judge continues, her white eyes peering down at me, "you have brought an unusual case before me. In normal occasions this would be a black or white case, in your case failure to protect one's own," my stomach clinches, "but your father was a very clever demon. You have a strong aura, little one, but there are dark times ahead. It pains me to see it. It is the decision of this court that you and your mother be released of all charges," relief swells through me, "and you are to be named an adult among our clan to avoid such nasty occurrences. Be warned, little one, that gives you no rights to your father's legacy, that will continue as it should," she pauses, her eyes dashing around the court once more before looking upon me again. "Transporation will be arranged for your mother, and your firm contacted to arrange a ticket for you to return home, case dismissed," she pauses one last time, "and next time Alice, when you visit, let's hope it's just to say hello."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to my mother. She could be crying, or laughing, I'm not sure which. Either way she hugs me all over again, "Let's get out of here," she murmurs.

"Okay Mom."

**XxXxX**

My mother and I spent the next day together before our separate flights. Oz showed up, too, having heard of the trial. Apparently it was the talk around the demon world right now. That's a shocker.

Right now I'm stepping out of a taxi cab and making my way into Wolfram and Hart. I feel exhausted, once again. Really hope my sleep schedule gets back in order soon. I take the elevator to Angel's apartment and walk my way in, not really paying attention.

I jump slightly after setting my bag down, "Hey, you're back!"

"Jesus Angel," I hiss turning around, "gonna give a girl a heart attack."

"Yeah well, heard you might die and I was worried about that," Angel shrugs leaning against the door way to my room. "Missed a lot of stuff around here, that's for sure."

I frown at the vampire, "Like what?"

"Spike nearly got eaten by the Reaper."

I think my brain just had a tiny melt down, "Wanna repeat that one?"

"Apparently we were being haunted by a ghost eating—well ghost," Angel explains, "its why Spike's been bleeping in and out or something. Anyway, to make the story short Fred had a way of making Spike corporeal but instead this Reaper guy goes through the machine. We've got him locked up, no more eating lost souls."

My mind races as it tiredly tries to absorb all of this, "I think I should be recording this, the only thing I'm hearing is Spike nearly got eaten and he almost became corporeal but didn't…"

"Rough trip?"

I fall onto my bed and sigh, "Yeah…I think I'll sleep, you can tell me about your disaster in the morning."

Angel smirks slightly, "I'll let Spike know your back if I see him."

My eyes close and I nod incoherently, "Thanks Angel…"


	6. Ch 6 Sleepless

**AN**: So since I am so behind I felt the need to post this ASAP. There could possibly be one or two following quickly, or they'll be out next Thursday. I felt compelled and I owe it to my wonderful readers for not updating for some long. Enjoy, review!

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore…_

Insert from Some Nights—Fun.

**Chapter 6**

_**Sleepless**_

"Alice! Sugar cake!" Lorne's voice carries through my office door. "Oh dear honey, what happened to you?"

I frown at him as I take off my slime covered jacket, "Did you not see Angel? Thought I saw you going after him when we got back."

Angel and I went on this kind of ground work thing—I dunno but to make a long story short I am now covered in some Demon's slime. It's gross, I'm tired, I really want to go use the shower connected to my office.

Lorne nods his head ever so slightly, "Well yes, but I need to talk to you sweet-ums."

"Can it not wait?" I groan as I pull a handful of slime out of my jean pocket, "Oh, that's gross."

The green demon sighs, "I suppose, available this afternoon?"

"Sure," I mutter heading toward the connecting bathroom, "just yell up the tree, I'll be sleeping."

"Will do, see you then," Lorne forces a smile before leaving. My eyes dash to him suddenly—his aura seems off, kind of disconnected actually…

The sound of something dropping to the floor makes me look down, "Oh that's so gross, I'm gonna—Angel owes me shoes."

Never am I happier that Wolfram and Hart put a connecting full bathroom to my office. It locks too, which is a plus.

The hot water is nice getting the nasty goop off. My forehead rests against the cool tile and for a while I just stand there, humming quietly to myself. When my eyes open I let out a startled yelp, "Spike?!"

"Oh, hey, sorry," Spike shrugs standing on the other side of the shower, "wanted a moment to talk, seemed like the best place."

"Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you get to ogle the goods whenever you want," I warn shutting the water off and grabbing a nearby towel to wrap around my torso.

Spike pouts slightly, "Come on Tink, not even a little look see?"

"Didn't you just have it?" I mutter getting out of the shower and grabbing and extra towel to dry off my hair.

"Only a small glimpse," Spike shrugs walking through the shower wall and into the main part of the bathroom. "A man can hope for more."

I just shake my head at him, "Not helping with my day."

"So, I hear you offered yourself up in place of your mum," Spike comments casually.

My drying motions pause. When Spike came to see me after I got back I simply told him my mom was fine, that I got everything squared away. Not the full details. I didn't see the point in worrying him when obviously it didn't come to be. This was two weeks ago—it's October 30th and tomorrow is Halloween, so not my favorite time of the year. Lorne even has some party he's throwing…I dunno…

"Heard about that huh?" I clear my throat and continue drying.

Spike hitches his jaw to the side, "Yeah," he clicks his tongue, "a tiny bit miffed you didn't tell me that little detail."

"Well, it didn't happen, I didn't see the point," I insist grabbing up the fresh set of clothes I keep in the bathroom. "I had everything under control."

"Don't lie to me luv," Spike insists moving closer to me. His nose is just a fraction from mine and his blue eyes are locked, "I may not be corporeal but I still care what happens to you. Next time, tell me. I don't like hearing it from Angel-cakes."

"Angel wasn't supposed to tell you!" I huff moving away to dress.

"Well it slipped, or I asked—don't remember which," Spike shrugs. "Have fun dressing, I'll be haunting someone else for a little bit."

"Yeah," I sigh. So much for actually talking about something.

**XxXxX**

"Alice!" Lorne's dulcet tones call up breaking me from my slumber. "Oh my lovely, come down please, it's time for our meeting."

I moan and slowly get up, my hair is frazzled and my eyes feel like they have bricks on them. I make my way down the tree and land with a large yawn, then frown at the not so familiar feeling of my tail swishing about, great. That means I'm also very green with very black eyes, "What's up Lorne?"

"The party tonight," he speaks, "coming?"

My eyes blink rapidly and I focus carefully on him, "That Halloween She-bang you're throwing?"

"That's the one!"

Lorne seems too happy. I shrug, "Hadn't thought into much. Halloween isn't exactly my favorite time of year—still haven't gotten used to the tail."

"It looks lovely on you," he comments passively. "Of all people, I need you."

"Pardon?"

"My favorite half demon, I need you there. You will help with the melding," Lorne insists. "Come on, sweet cakes, for me."

I take in a deep breath and sigh, "Okay."

Lorne clasps his hands together with a joyous expression, "Be in Angel's office in twenty minutes!"

With that he leaves and I look down at my watch. Did I really sleep that long? Forgot how much fun it is to go to sleep normal and wake up…well like this. What have I gotten myself into?

**XxXxX**

Everyone has gathered into Angel's office. I'm currently leaning against the wall with my tail swishing back and forth apparently showing my agitation. Spike is standing looking out the large windows just a few feet in front of me, Fred is a few feet from him. Gunn is sitting on Angel's desk, Eve is in the chair across from it, Angel is sitting in his chair, and Wesley is sitting in a chair in the corner.

"In my day," Spike comments as we watches the people below in costume, "no self-respecting creature of the night went out on All Hallow's Eve. We left that to the posers, the blighters who had to dress up and try to be scary," my eyes dash to Angel who presses a button, the windows instantly fog up. "Magic windows. Will the perks never end?"

My eyes raise to Spike who takes a step back. Lorne comes walking on his cell phone, "Ah, perfecto, Benigni! Perfecto!" he goes back and forth obviously not wanting to walk through Spike. "Ah, si, si, si. Grande. Ciao," he manages to get around Spike when he hangs up his phone. The demon's red eyes dash around the group. "What did I miss?"

"Us," Angel tells him. "Waiting."

Lorne nods, "Oh, right. Sorry. So, uh, Angel, we just wanted to take a moment and emphasize how important this party really is to us."

Gunn adds, "I gotta say Lorne is right. We gotta show all the big bads that the new regime is here to stay, which, for the most part, boils down to image. And image-wise, if this party doesn't kick-ass, we lose face."

"Ass…face," I murmur, "ha."

Gunn shakes his head. Lorne ignores my slightly immature comment, "And believe me, milk dud, speaking as the head of your P.R. Department, we need all the face we can get."

"Milk dud?" Angel asks.

"Said with affection."

"Ok," Angel sighs, "listen, I understand the whole "keeping up appearances" concept, but everyone coming to this thing is unrepentant, dyed-in-the-wool evil."

"Angel," Lorne all but whines, "a good host just doesn't make these sort of judgments."

"We don't know how many of them are holding grudges against us or against each other. It's a perfect recipe for an out of control bloodbath," Angel reasons.

The demon looks on at our fearless leader, "That's describing every good party I've ever been to. Listen, Angel, don't worry about a thing. This is my forte. And I ran Caritas for years, a nightclub with an open-door policy. The good, the bad, the hideously ugly, they all bellied up to my demon bar, but they all played nicely together while they were there."

Eve smiles her evil smile, "And this is exactly the kind of ethical tightrope you've gotta walk now, Angel. Which brings up another point—your employees."

"Also evil," Angel mutters.

As if on cue Harmony walks in and sets a mug on Angel's desk, "Here's your blood, bossy," Angel just glares at her. "Ahem. Boss."

The witch of Satan (aka Eve) shakes her head, "Some of them, yes, but all of them work hard for this firm, and Halloween, well, around here it's like Christmas. Simply put, this is a morale thing."

Harmony scoffs, "Good luck. The morale around here stinks."

Angel straightens, "What?"

"Uh-huh," Harmony continues. "Everybody thinks you suck," Angel frowns more if possible. "Well, come on, boss. They're all out there, sweating through their matsudas, worried if you're gonna axe them or, you know, axe them."

"Ok, look, hey," Angel puts his hand up and lets out a dry laugh, "I haven't…ok, look, I may have…killed…a couple of them…"

"And several clients…" Lorne adds, "and maybe some potential clients? Why do you think my RSVP list is only a fifth of the size of last years?"

"This almost feels like a blame game," I murmur. I blink and glance around noticing that Spike left the room a while ago. Strange I didn't notice…

"It's you, babe," Eve points.

"Come on," Angel stands up, "what, do they think I'm throwing this thing so I can slaughter them?" each of us kind of stare at him. "Fine. I surrender. Go ahead, Lorne. Put on your best dog and pony. I won't get in the way."

Lorne shakes his head, "I don't want you to sit back and just let it happen, Angel. I need you to get out there and make it happen."

"What does that mean?"

"Come on," Lorne orders, "you're coming with me."

"I feel like we were just here to watch…" I mutter. "I didn't contribute anything…"

**XxXxX**

The party has started and I actually dressed up for this occasion. Well…it's a dress Lorne left in my office with directions from him that I have to wear it or he wouldn't be a happy guy. Poor Lorne looks stressed enough and I was not going to help with that. So I wore it. It's a dark brown dress (goes well with my green hardy har-har) with off the shoulder straps and a slight dip revealing cleavage. Lorne also thought to make a hole for my tail.

Right now I'm staring at a full champagne flute in my hand kind of really bored. Sure, the party has started but…it's really boring. I'm considering drinking until it becomes exciting. It's an inner debate at the moment.

"Dress looks good," a voice speaks making me turn.

A half smile at the sight of the bleach blond next to me, "Thanks, should be telling Lorne that, he picked it out."

Spike's eyes drift down to my rear end, "Yuh know, Tink, the tail is a good look. Too bad I can't try it out," he goes to nudge me but frowns when his elbow passes right through mine.

"Yeah well…" I sigh but then force a smile, "could still try to dance with me."

His eyes drift to the dance floor where the only occupant is Harmony, "No thanks, not goin' near it."

My head tilts, "Yeah…don't blame yuh."

"Alice my darling!" Lorne calls moving his way over to me. "My beautiful green spud."

"Spud, really?" I cough.

"Perhaps a better analogy," Lorne muses, "either way you look fabulous, truly your demon half does you wonders. Now, why aren't you mingling?"

I look at the barely moving party. There are several different lawyers, a few guys from my department—human and demon alike—along with several different demons. One of the demons even looks like he has a human face stretched over his…erm…face—that's gross, "Well," I try, "don't really know that many people to be mingling."

"Sweetums," Lorne puts an arm around my shoulder, "I know the lack of physicalness from this one," he nods to Spike who raises an eyebrow, "has you got you down but please tonight do not think about it. Go mingle, be friendly, be the beautiful Demon I know you can be. Let your Exiti half come out."

"I dunno Lorne," I frown, "it's not exactly what I do."

He shakes his head, "For me please, go mingle, steal a few hearts with your smile."

After a moment I nod, "Alright, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"Thank you," Lorne puts his hands together and bows his head, "you won't regret it."

"I may not, but you will," I mutter before tilting my head back and downing my drink. "Here goes."

"You don't have to luv," Spike insists reaching his hand out but quickly putting it back to his side. "You and I could skip out, go talk."

"Maybe after," I send him a small smile, "at least let me try to do what Lorne wants."

Spike mumbles something under his breath and leans against the wall. I set my empty glass down on a nearby table and start moving through the crowd.

"Now that," a voice calls, deep, from just where I'm walking, "is a rare sight. Never see an Exiti show their true colors except on this night, it's why I love it. Hey beautiful!"

Just to my right is a large demon with a bald head and a grin on his slightly scaly face. I think he tried to dress up as a um…pirate? There's a sash around his waist and an off white button up shirt, "Pardon me?" I ask waltzing up to him.

"Names Garunt," he says with a slight bow or…something. Garunt really? "You from around here?"

"Alice," I answer in a sweet voice—what the heck? "I'm head of the Human-Demon Relations department."

"Ah," he just grins, "a woman in power, I like it. You here with somebody sweetheart?"

My stomach turns. Normally I would probably have walked away or…something but I feel compelled to stay and talk—what the hell is wrong with me? "Well, if you're asking if I'm taken, I'm afraid so," he frowns, "but I don't mind getting to know others, he doesn't mind if I talk."

Garunt (ha, that's hilarious) leans forward resting his large forearm on the column just behind me. He starts on about something, I'm not sure. My mind is elsewhere, or my hand is. It's materialized through the small satchel on his hip and slips out just as easily. In my hand is a few precious stones and a necklace. They easily go into my purse.

My ears perk at the sound of Harmony's annoying voice, "Come on, Spikey. Come dance with me."

Instantly my head snaps in her direction. Spike is standing there with a disgusted look on his face, "You have got to be kidding me."

Harmony pouts, "Oh, come on!"

"Listen, chippie, you can gyrate all you like," Spike insists. "I'll go to hell before these ghost shoes touch that dance floor."

"Ohh, Blondie bear," Harmony continues seeming unperturbed, "where is your Halloween spirit?"

"Dearly departed," Spike shrugs, "and it isn't any fun if it's not with Tink. Besides, all this claptrap for a bit of dusty old Druid nonsense. The whole silly lot of you can get hung if you ask me."

Harmony is starting to glare now, "What are you even doing here, then?" she swiftly turns and marches back to the dance floor.

"If you'll excuse me," I say quickly to Garunt (yep still makes me giggle). As a pass another demon my hand instantly nabs something out of their pocket, so quick I don't see what it is.

"What am I doing here?" Spike asks when I get closer. He starts to walk off but stops abruptly in front of Angel and Lorne.

"Yeah, Spike. I thought you hated these kinds of things," Angel insists.

Spike looks Angel up and down, "I would've thought the same of you."

"Oh, no," Lorne beams, "he's doing great. He's already not killed, like, 100 guests."

Spike just rolls his eyes, "He doesn't have to. Party's already dead."

Lorne actually glares, "Oh, really, Spike, would it kill you to be a little more positive? Hmm?"

I go to take another step, swipe something else from a woman's purse, but pause at the sound of a male voice calling over the party, "The Archduke Sebassis!"

A pale demon with long pointed horns upon his brow enters, surrounded by many like him, and on a leash is what looks like a frail version with much smaller horns. People gather around him, kneeling and kissing his hands and feet. I frown at the strange welcome.

"Alice," Lorne says urging me with him and Angel, "I think it would be best you come meet his lordship."

"Really?" I ask. "I don't know, he doesn't look like the type that would like…"

"Don't even start, sweetums, you know what a rarity your kind is," Lorne insists.

"Archduke Sebassis!" Angel says in fake mirth. Sebassis holds out his hand, I think expecting it to be kissed, instead Angel shakes it, "Thanks so much for coming."

"Yes, well-."

"Really, really thrilled you're here."

"Atrode," Lorne speaks, "welcome. Welcome. Love the jacket, by the way," he's talking to the larger one next to Sebassis.

"It's Pylean," the demon answers stoically.

"Oh," Lorne smiles, "made in Pylea—ha—my home dimension."

Atrode doesn't miss a beat, "Not made in, made from. I skinned it myself. Anybody you know?"

Lorne laughs nervously, "Your lordship, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Alice Brown."

The arrogant demon looks on at me, "Ah, culture," he almost seems to smile, "you are radiant this evening," and to my surprise he actually tilts his head slightly. Somewhere in my brain I know to give him a slightly deeper bow—which I do. Sebassis seems very pleased with the exchange, "If I had known such a beautiful creature would have been here, Lorne, I would have agreed come without a second thought."

"Yes, well, Alice is our little gem," Lorne smiles, "and I believe she has somewhere to be."

"Actually I do, yeah," I nod my eyes scoping the crowd. "There seems to be quite a lot of people here to st—meet. If you will excuse me," I give another quick bow before moving my way through the crowd once more.

Each chance I get I swipe something. My purse is starting to over flow so I'm now hiding my stolen objects in random places in my dress. It's actually getting kind of creative.

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn sharply, "Oh, hey Fred!" I grin.

"Alice," she says with a slur, "I think I'm drunk—but I didn't drink anything, do you think that's weird?"

Wesley is next to her laughing and I frown, "Did he drink anything?"

"Nope."

My eyes dash between the two of them and up around their auras. There's an outline to them…kind of greenish…weird…

"There's Gunn!" Fred says suddenly. "Come on," she grabs my hand, "Let's go ask if him if that's weird."

She drags me over and I nearly drop my newest prize, "Hey, hey Gunn," Wesley speaks up. "Is something weird going on?" Gunn turns toward Wesley without moving his hands and—oh my god I'm scarred for life. "Charles, you just peed on my shoes."

Gunn looks down confused, "I'll be damned," and zips his pants zipper, "That's weird."

Spike comes waltzing over, the biggest grin on his handsome features, "Hey, is this a great party or what?"

"Ok," I murmur looking between the four of them, "something is definitely wrong with this picture."

Fred leans her head against my shoulder, "I agree."

"This might be the greatest song ever written," Spike smiles before he begins to dance moving his head and singing along.

"Yes, we appear to under the effect of something, a spell," Wesley agrees.

Gunn looks over at the now dancing vampire—ghost, "Spike, how long have you been, you know…this?"

"It's great, isn't it?" the blond just can't seem to stop smiling, "I don't know. Happened a bit after I talked with Angel and Lorne. Yeah. Lorne told me to think positively."

Wesley snaps and points, "Lorne."

Fred glances down at my hand, "Hey, Alice, that's my bracelet."

"Oh…is it?" I ask handing it over to her. "Sorry, dunno how that got there."

The young woman frowns at me but our attention is turned to Lorne is heading over to us, "Whoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hey, kittens. Oh, that dance floor is smoking!" we just kind of stare at him. "What?"

"We should get Angel," Gunn concludes. "He in his office?"

"Think so," Fred sighs.

With Lorne in tow we head to Angel's office, "What's this about?" Lorne asks.

"You put a spell on us or something," Wesley slurs. "Something weird is going on and it has to do with you."

"Come on guys," Lorne objects when we enter Angel's office. "I'm telling you I did not do anything."

"Angel?" I call when we come in. "You in here? Ang-."

"Ohh!" Angel pops his head up from the floor behind his couch where there is also a naked Eve—ew! "What?"

"Hey!" Spike claps, "Angel's getting some! Good on you, mate."

Angel's head snaps over to Spike, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with-," I start. "What are you doing with that-?"

Eve glares, "Hey, watch it."

"He must be under the effect of Lorne—and Eve too," Wesley slurs leaning against Fred, "Presumi—presumally…"

Fred snorts and points, "Prezoomally…"

"Lorne's doing it—something to all of us," the British man finishes.

"I am not," Lorne objects.

Wesley shakes his head, "Everything he's told us to do, we're doing. Spike's thinking positive, Gunn is peeing all over the office, Alice is stealing."

"And we're a little bit drunk," Fred reminds him.

"Yes, but not because we drank, because Lorne told us to be drunk."

Angel looks at Gunn, "Lorne told you to pee all over the office?"

The man groans, "Lord, I hope so."

Lorne shakes his head, "This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is."

"You know," Spike sighs as his hand runs along Angel's desk, "I really love your desk."

Eve looks between each of us, "I don't get it. I thought Lorne was just an empath demon."

"Territory!" Gunn blurts. "Wait, this morning. Lorne told me to stake out my territory."

"Right," Wesley says, "Territorial marking, taken a little too literally."

"And he said I needed to let my demon half shine through, steal some hearts," I comment starting to look through my bag, inside is a lot of heart shaped things, my eyes zoom to Angel and Eve who are starting to make out, "Hey, guys, keep it in your pants—I've been scarred enough this evening."

"Ohh," Lorne points at us, "Hey, I did not tell Gunn to go water the ferns. I did not do anything."

"You had your sleep removed," Gunn points out.

Wesley frowns, "What?"

"Yeah, he hasn't slept in a month."

The drunk—but not drunk—British man looks disturbed, "Oh, dear. An empath demon deprived of sleep for that long-."

"What does that have to do with it?" Lorne snaps.

"Something, apparently—Alice what are you doing?" Fred looks over at me.

I've moved over to Angel's desk and I'm sneaking a pretty looking pen down my dress, "Um…it's shiny…"

"Lorne," Angel comments, "why would you let them do that to you?" Eve pulls him back to her.

"I had to something, didn't I?" Lorne says frustrated. "I mean, you don't know what I've had to deal with. I'm the center of gravity in a town that's full of borderline disorder celebrities and powerbrokers. All the hand-holding and the ego-stroking and the 4 A.M. Jacuzzi strategy sessions-," I frown at the sight of Gunn peeing in the corner. "I just couldn't keep up with it, even without sleeping."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asks pushing Eve off of him. "Why didn't you tell us? I would have-."

"What? Fired me?"

"I would have you," Angel sighs, "which is what I'm gonna do now, OK?" he stands and looks down realizing his nakedness, "Ahh…" Angel grabs a couch cushion to cover the important bits.

Lorne blinks, "Well, I—ok."

"Wes, Fred," Angel orders, "go find Lorne's sleep and figure out a way to put it back in his head."

Wesley nods, "Yes sir."

Fred salutes him, "Done and doner," Wesley picks Fred up by the waist and heaves her over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Angel looks at the stressed Demon, "Lorne, you just stay tight and try not to, you know, talk."

"Angel," Lorne stresses, "we still got a party going on, someone has to make sure there ice in the drinks."

"Oh right."

"Ooh, ooh! Me!" Spike says as he starts jumping up and down. "Me! I'm your people person!"

Angel frowns at the vampire—ghost but ignores him, "Gunn, go on the floor, see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect."

Gunn nods, "Check."

The vampire grimaces, "And stop with the-."

"Do my best," Gunn mutters holding his head down and walks out.

"Alice!" Angel suddenly says. I freeze having slipped a new object somewhere covertly in my dress. "Stop stealing things—and stop putting them in your dress, just stay with Lorne—no stealing!"

I blush and sigh, "Fine."

Angel turns to the naked woman witch of Satan, "And, Eve, you stay here with me, and we'll have more sex."

Eve nods, "I'm on it."

I think I might puke.

Spike clasps his hands together, "Brilliant plan. Excellent!"

I kind of move over to where Lorne and Spike are while covering my ears—but not without grabbing a small trinket off of a shelf.

"You okay?" I ask Lorne quietly.

Lorne shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

Not long later as we try to ignore the sounds coming from behind the couch the door to Angel's office bursts open with Sebassis and his cronies, minus the guy in the Pylean suit, "What a fantastic entrance!" Spike applauds.

I really don't think I can handle much more positivity.

"The nerve," the Archduke growls, "the raw nerve to lay a hand on one of mine!"

Angel pops up behind the couch, "What is this? Lower your weapons."

Each of Sebassis' minions have weapons—I don't think I have any on me, crap, "These darts are poisoned, vampire," Sebassis warns. "Powerful enough to put in a coma for a week. Enough to kill any one of them before their next heartbeat. You murdered Artode. I imagine we were to be next."

Angel glares, "I didn't murder anyone."

Sebassis sneers, "Dress yourself, Angel. You have a public executions to attend."

Quickly Angel dresses, "Big mistake."

There's a terrified scream from the lobby, "Move!" Sebassis orders.

Lorne, Angel, Spike, and I are lead out to the lobby. The woman's scream has turned to horrified moans. The demon with the human skin over his face is lying on the buffet table…either unconscious or dead I'm not sure.

"Oh, boy," Lorne murmurs.

"Yeah," Harmony nods, "Somebody really dipped his chip."

Sebassis points his poisoned arrow at Lorne then Angel, "Okay, Sebassis," Angel tries, "I don't know what's going on here, but we are not behind it."

The demon glares, "Enough lies, Vampire."

Lorne puts his hands up, "Ok, everybody, ok. Yes, the party's taking an unfortunate turn momentarily, so let's not…" Sebassis cocks his crossbow, "…fight…" Lorne looks around frantically from the poisoned arrow to Angel, "Wait!" he tries again. "Please, wait. I'm doing this. It's me. I mean, it's not me, but I haven't been myself lately. Somehow, I'm making people do things and I'm controlling them," the arrow turns on him. "Whoa."

"Well, then, Pylean," Sebassis sneers, "You're making me kill you. Is that consistent with your theory?"

A roar sounds from the staircase that overlooks the lobby. A giant green creature dressed in a blue suit and purple shirt just like Lorne's jumps down from the balcony; landing right front of Sebassis. My eyes widen—it looks like Lorne except thick-necked, musle-man version of him. The creature growls menacingly.

"Oh my God!" Harmony gasps.

Lorne just stares in surprise, "It's me."

Spike just smiles in admiration, "That's one bitchin' big suit!"

Hulking Lorne smacks one of Sebassis's demons, knocking it down. Sebassis fires a poisoned dart into the massive creature, but nothing happens, "Lorne?" I ask slowly backing away, "What the hell is this?"

"My thoughts exactly," Angel mutters.

"Stop it!" Lorne cries jumping in front of the large version of himself. "Stop killing! Listen to me. Me!" The muscled up Lorne hits the skinnier Lorne knocking him down, "Wow, I must really hate myself."

"Sebassis," Angel says stepping in front of the Archduke, "run."

Sebassis scurries behind a pole. Hulking Lorne smacks Angel aside. I leap forward but I'm shoved aside just as easily landing on Angel. Gunn tires to hit the large creature but it just shoves him aside. Gunn lands next to Lorne.

"Ohh! Oh, sorry about that!" Lorne calls.

I get back to my feet to see hulking Lorne chasing after Sebassis who is trying to get away. Angel leaps and starts punching him but it doesn't seem to be doing anything.

"It's here!" Wesley slurs out having just arrived with Fred who has a strange looking gun in her hands. "It's manifested!"

"Angel!" Fred says astonished.

Hulking Lorne is now beating on Angel—oh that's not pretty.

"Shoot it! Fred!" Gunn calls. "Now!"

Fred suddenly turns and aims the gun at normal Lorne, "Oh!" he collapses to the ground. "Hmm…"

"Oh my God!" Harmony squeaks. "They shot Lorney-tunes!"

Lorne cuddles with the floor, "No—I'm ok. Just gonna rest my eyes a little bit…"

The larger Lorne is still standing over Angel, rears back, ready to pummel him, when he disappears in a puff of blue smoke. Lorne's snores wash over the bewildered crowd.

**XxXxX**

We manage to get Lorne into Angel's office. It seems the side-effects from whatever he did have worn off. Currently I'm taking things out of my dress and setting them on Angel's desk. It's actually turning into quite a pile. Spike is sitting on the desk just next to the pile, smirking at me. Angel is over tucking a blanket around Lorne Wesley right next to him. Eve is off to the side talking on her cell phone.

"That thing-," Wesley comments, "I think it was a manifestation of Lorne's subconscious. It peeled away from his mind, using Loren's supernatural powers to punch its way into our world."

"_Punch_ is the right word," Angel murmurs feeling his head. "Why was it trying to kill everyone?"

"I don't think it was," Wesley continues. "It may have just been processing the conflicts that Lorne normally deals with in his sleep, acting out on the emotional responses he has to the people around him."

Angel's attention goes to Eve who just hung up her cell phone. He stands, "I guess Lorne makes some judgments after all," he quickly catches up with Eve, "Eve. So I guess we should, I don't know, talk?"

Eve just looks at him dully, "About what?"

"About what happened back there with us," Angel insists.

The woman rolls her eyes, "Angel, it's not like this is the first time I've had sex under a mystical influence. I went to U.S. Santa Cruz."

With that she walks out. I hide a laugh and ask as seriously as I can, "How you doing, boss-man?"

Angel frowns, "I don't know."

Wesley's attention is elsewhere and with a sigh he leaves the office. Looks like he's heading to his own. Gunn comes in a moment later, "Hey, I spoke with Sebassis' people. Explained what I could."

"What do we got? Lawsuit? Demon war?" Angel groans.

Gunn shakes his head, "No. It seems like they enjoy a little blood sport at their social functions. Looks like we're okay."

Angel just continues to frown—seriously he needs to smile more, "We're not Ok. We've been so focused on the dangers outside that we didn't see the ones within. This place is trying to change us, Gunn. We can't ever forget that."

"Pretty damn good party, though," Gunn sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow-," the man looks at his watch, "well, today," I smile when I realize my green is fading and my tail is gone, "but, later. Oh, and your chair."

"What?"

Gunn grimaces, "Don't sit in it. I already called janitorial."

"Why can't I-."

"You pissed in the big man's chair?" Spike crows. "That's fantastic!"

"Spike," Gunn looks at him carefully, "can you please turn off the warm and fuzzy?"

"What, the Lorne thing?" Spike scoffs. "Wore off. I just think that's bloody fabulous."

Angel shakes his head, "All right, guys, good night. Let Lorne get some sleep, all right?" he looks at Spike. "Out."

"All right," Spike hops off Angel's desk, "Just this once," he starts to walk out but pauses at the door. "Coming Tink?"

I manage to get the last thing out from in my cleavage, "Yeah, night Angel."

"I'll make sure those get returned to their proper owners," Angel comments to the slightly large pile on his desk.

My cheeks heat up, "Yeah…sorry about that…" before following Spike out of the office.

"You stole—a lot—where did you hide it all?" Spike asks between snickers.

I smile slightly but roll my eyes, "Like you didn't notice."

"Well I was watchin' you take it out, bloke can't help it, luv," he shrugs.

"I think I'll sleep in my tree tonight," I murmur when we enter my large office.

Spike shifts his weight, "I'll stay with yuh, if you want."

I pause slightly and study him. His hands are in his trench coat pockets and he looks unsure, "Always Spike," I whisper before climbing up.

I get comfortable on my bed and Spike lies next to me. It's almost like he's floating. The weight on the bed doesn't shift, and I turn on my side facing him, "Get some sleep, luv."

"You don't sleep?" I murmur as my eyes close.

"No, can't," Spike sighs, "but watchin' you will be good enough."

"Night," I say before my exhaustion completely takes hold.

"Night Tink."


	7. Ch 7 Just Another Day

**AN**: Another update! There might be one tomorrow…we'll see. Okay so this kind of passes through _The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco_, Alice isn't involved much so we don't see much of said episode, and then on to _Lineage_. I'm just so excited to get to the episode _Destiny_ you have no idea! Happy reading! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines_

Insert from Ordinary Day—Vanessa Carlton

**Chapter 7**

_**Just Another Day**_

The next morning I woke to arguing below my tree. Slowly my eyes open and I grumble about the lack of privacy before climbing down. Angel and Spike are pretty much nose to nose glaring each other down, "Just what every girl once," I yawn running my fingers through my hair, "her boss and her spectral…something…arguing right when she wakes up," I look between both men. Spike is still glaring at Angel while Angel is looking at me sheepishly. "Did the world end?"

"Well, no," Angel clears his throat, "I kind of need you or something. Gunn's having me sign some stuff and something about a witness…" he trails.

"And you're angry at Angel why?" I ask looking at Spike.

"You need your sleep," Spike insists puffing up his chest, "and he's trying to wake you, you've barely slept and here he is tromping in demanding you help him with every problem."

I blink a few times and look between the two of them, "Okay, Spike," I give him a careful smile, "as much as I am loving the care you're showing I kind of work here. True it's kind of Angel and Lorne's fault I'm lacking on sleep but I bet Angel will make it up to me," I turn to the darker haired man, "and Angel, I have a cell phone."

Angel sighs, "Right, well yeah…just kind of…"

"Your office?" I cut him off. Angel nods. I point to the door. "Well I'll be there in ten minutes, let me dress please."

Angel starts to leave but pauses when he notices Spike isn't budging, "But he can stay?"

My cheeks actually heat up and I roll my eyes, "Well for one he's seen me without clothes on before—you haven't."

"Good point," Angel nods, and then he frowns and does a little shiver as he steps out.

Spike beams, "So I do get to see the goods."

"No," I say grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom, "but Angel doesn't need to know that."

**XxXxX**

"Is that blood?" Angel asks lifting the fancy pen he's just about to sign a contract with.

"Yeah," Gunn nods, "but it's Ok, it's yours."

"Huh," Angel shrugs and continues signing. "How is that OK?"

Gunn takes the signed contracts off of Angel's desk, "Along with requiring a demon witness," he gestures to me, "Demon law also requires blood signatures on all legal documents. Your Herbie Hancock here locks and loads these docs. Then I take 'em into court and fire away."

"I was just here to watch?" I ask feeling a tiny bit miffed.

"Locks and loads, got it," Angel nods.

"As CEO and president of Wolfram & Hart, you just bankrupt a company that dumps raw demon waste into Santa Monica Bay, banished a clan of pyro warlocks into a hell dimension, and started a foster care program for kids whose parents have been killed by vampires," Gunn explains as he stacks the papers. "Not bad for a day's pay."

Angel leans his elbow against his desk, "Yeah, great."

The young man sighs, "Look, I know legal weasels and business deals aren't as heroic to you as rescuing young honeys from tumescent trolls, but I love what we do."

"Young honeys?" I ask.

Angel stares at Gunn, "Tumescent…trolls?"

Gunn shrugs, "Went a little Johnnie Cochran on ya. You know, for the first time in my life, I can't wait to get to work in the morning. You've always had your special powers. Now I have mine."

Spike, who is sitting on the end of the conference table speaks up, "Isn't that special? We all have special powers. Anybody want to trade? I'll swap ya two-for-one. Walking through walls, picking up mugs…" he picks up a nearby mug, "in exchange for…I don't know, how about me not being dead?"

Angel glares at him, "How about you not being here?"

"If wishes were horses…" Spike sighs.

Angel stands and turns to look out the window.

"You ok?" Gunn asks.

"Yeah," Angel shrugs. "Fine. Like you said, not bad for a day's pay."

Gunn goes to stand next to him, "I know you hate working here, what with the bureaucracy and the fact that most of our employees want us dead. But in-house attacks are down 30% this week. And we've done more good here in a month than Angel investigations did in a year."

Angel shifts his weight, "I know, I'm just… I don't know, I just feel a bit…"

"Gassy?" I try.

"Squishy?" Spike smirks.

Angel sends us a glare, "Disconnected."

Spike stands up sharply, "Are you serious? Here you are, finally live a piece of the high life—new clothes, new cars, my old tumble fetching you tasty snacks," I can't help but narrow my eyes at Spike, "my girl watching you sign stuff who is also at your beck and call, and what's your gripe? _I feel disconnected_. You want to feel disconnected, try being a bloody ghost for a bit. Try bobbin around with no touch or taste or smell. Not many fates worse than that, I'd wager," his eyes go to the masked mail man walking into the office pushing is mail cart. "Ok, maybe that."

Gunn ignores Spike, "I know what you're saying about the disconnect. Must as I love the legalese, gotta admit, I miss mixing it up sometimes, you know? I miss getting my hands dirty."

"Then you'll be interested in this," Wesley comments walking with a report. "3 people found their hearts cut out in East Lost Angeles, all within the last couple of hours," my eyes dash to the masked mail man who has paused in his normal slow walk, no one else seems to have noticed. "The police are on it, but my sense is it's more demonic than some murderous nut job."

"So we're ruling out demonic nut jobs, then, are we?" Spike asks.

Gunn seems to glow slightly with a little bit of excitement, "We should check it out."

Angel nods, "Right."

Gunn glances down at the sight of mail still on the desk, "Yo! You missed one."

"I'll get it," Angel insists picking up the mail, "Wait! Wait," he sighs. "Hold up for a second."

Angel touches the mailman on the arm, but instead of stopping or even looking at him the mailman throws Angel through his office window, smashing it to pieces. Number 5 (the mailman) continues pushing his cart as if nothing has happened.

The vampire lies there, "I really hate this place," he begins to sit up slowly, "OW!"

I quickly run over, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike right behind me, "What happened?" Wesley asks bewildered.

"The mail guy threw me."

Gunn freezes, "What?!"

Spike starts laughing, "Number 5?!" if possible is laughter gets louder, "He did this? Isn't he like 100 years old?"

Angel glares at him, "Kinda hard to tell with the mask."

Gunn already has his cellphone out as I help Angel up, "Angel was attacked. Lock it down. No. One of ours. The mail guy, number 5."

Wesley is on Angel's other side, "Why did he attack you?"

"I was trying to give him the mail?" Angel tells us a little unsure himself.

"Security's on it," Gunn insists. "We'll find him."

"Look," Angel waves it off, "this is just a thing. Maybe I, you know, startled him or something."

Gunn shakes his head, "I'm not taking any changes. This is Wolfram & Hart. You have enemies everywhere."

Fred walks up to the office slowly, obviously having noticed the broken glass, "Hey! Fred!" Spike calls. "Did ya hear? Angel attacked the old mail guy!"

"What!?" Angel and I say at the same time.

The young woman has a shocked look on her face, "Not number 5? You didn't hurt him?"

Angel frowns, his brow furrowing together, "No. I—he attacked me."

"We should probably find him," I comment. "He's not actually prone to violence…"

"Absolutely," Spike nods, "wanna buy him a pint. Bloody made my day."

Gunn's cell phone rings, "Gunn…Good…great…" he looks at Angel. "Security found him. They're escorting him off the premises. You do wanna fire his masked ass, don't you?"

"Um," Angel hesitates, "I don't…"

"I think it's best," Wesley says solemnly.

"Guys," I try, "it's not like he was trying to kill Angel…"

"And I'm fine," Angel adds. "Let's just get back to the bod-."

"Holy tornado!" Lorne exclaims walking into the office. "It's true!"

"Yeah," Spike is just loving this, "It was amazing. Angel went right off on the mail guy."

"Oh," Lorne looks at the broken window, "this must've been one major smackdown."

Angel furrows his brow, "There was no smacking."

"That's not the hubbub I'm hearing," Lorne comments, "honeybuns. Word on the best has you sucker-punching Grandpa Moses."

"The web."

"Don't sweat it, sweetie pie," Lorne waves it off. "I've got my flak catcher spinning this into P.R. gold. Once the words spreads you beat up an innocent old man, well, the truly terrible will think twice before going toe-to-toe with our avenging Angel."

Spike just keeps smiling, "Yes. The geriatric community will be soiling their nappies when they hear you're on the case," he gives Angel a thumbs up. "Bravo."

"I didn't beat anybody up, ok? So let's just focus on what's important, like Wes' bodies," Angel growls.

"Wesley has bodies?" Fred asks.

"Someone found 3 bodies," Gunn explains.

"4," Wesley corrects him, "another one just found in a church after an All souls' mass."

"All souls?" Angel asks.

"Prayers for the departed."

Spike tilts his head, "You should know that, being departed and all."

"Tonight was a special service," Wesley continues. "It's the Mexican day of the dead."

"Miss Brown," a voice calls from the doorway of the office.

It's my assistant I guess? Her names Sarah, small thing, usually too terrified to talk to me, "Yeah?"

She glances between the group, "There's um…a situation we kind of need you for…"

I look over at Angel, "You think you'll need me on this?"

"No—we should be good," Angel insists. "If we do I'll give you call."

"Okay," I give them a little wave before following Sarah out and over to my own office, "What's up?"

"Well…um…there seems to an issue about who fathered a child," she explains carefully. "There are two demons claiming they have fathership over a little girl. The um mother passed away just recently and well…"

"Oh…this should be fun," I murmur. "Here we go."

There are two men sitting in my office staring each other down. At first glance they seem perfectly normal every day humans—except they're not. One has bright yellow eyes, the other at a closer look is a pale green and a long lizard like tail, "Gentleman," I greet easily, "and little miss," in the third chair is a little girl, dark blond curly hair and bright green eyes. She still looks perfectly human to me.

"This man," the yellow eyed one growls, his voice is deep and for some reason it reminds me of a cat, "claims he is the father of my little Rose."

"Rose is my daughter," the lizard like one snaps back.

"Mr. Black," I comment looking at the yellow eyed man, "Mr. Green," oh my god seriously? Okay, I can do this, "before we begin I'm to understand whoever is the father of this little girl stands to inherit a large sum of money."

"I don't care about the money," Mr. Black insists, "I just want to be able to raise my daughter among her own people."

My eyes dash down the case. The mother of Rose, a Cyprian Elkay, was a very rich woman and human—to my surprise. Her father though had several dealings with Wolfram & Hart and as did Miss Elkay. She never claims who the father is.

"Well, gentlemen," I comment standing, "this situation can be settled rather easily, don't you think?"

"How?" Mr. Green leans forward.

I just smile kindly toward him, "Each of you will have a DNA sample taken, and once that's done Miss Rose here will have a DNA sample taken from her and they will be compared. This will settle the matter indefinitely. Now, to ensure there is no tampering," my eyes dash between the two demons, "I will be keeping Miss Rose with me until the testing is complete. It should be done by this evening," I turn to the little girl, "are you hungry?"

Rose smiles slightly, "Yes please."

"Someone will be in with the two of you shortly to have the DNA taken," Rose and I begin to leave my office but I pause and look back at them, "and if there is any damage done to my office because the two of you couldn't hold your temper—you'll be talking to my lawyer. See you this evening gentlemen."

Rose sticks close to me as we walk through the building to the cafeteria, "Do they have milkshakes?" she asks in a small voice.

"I would imagine so," I insist. We go through the buffet line. I grab a simple sandwich and some fries. Rose gets chicken fingers, fries, and to her joy a milkshake. After I pay the two of us take a seat at a small table. The cafeteria is currently pretty dead.

"Mama used to make me milkshakes," Rose whispers.

"You miss her?"

Rose nods, "And those men they say they're both my daddy…mama says my daddy is different and I'll be different when I get older."

I smile sadly, "Well I assume one of them actually is."

"What will happen?" she asks quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When they take me away?"

"Well," I comment looking down at my own food, "I would imagine you'll go to a good home. It won't be like it was with your mom, but it'll be good. You'll be with a clan that can help you when you get older, when you start to…become different."

"Did it happen to you?"

"You are a very smart little girl," I smile, "in a way. My mom raised me, but yeah I'm different like you're going to be. But unlike me you'll have it easier because you'll have others there to help you."

"I'm scared…"

"It'll be okay," I assure her.

**XxXxX**

When Rose and I enter the lab it's actually pretty busy. Fred is inspecting an axe blade under a microscope while Gunn looks on, "We shot it, chopped it, hacked and whacked it. The only souvenir we got was the gunk on this blade. I thought you might do some tests."

Fred nods good naturedly, "Sure, maybe hematological… cellular RH enzymes… obviously a full SMA-20…"

Gunn frowns he obviously doesn't understand any of that, "Obviously…give me a shout when you know something, ok?" with that Gunn turns to leave but pauses at me and Rose. "You working children now?"

"This case is special," I insist, "this is Rose, Rose a good friend of mine, Charles Gunn."

"Hi," she whispers.

Gunn smiles, "Nice to meet you little lady. You're in good hands here."

"See you around Gunn," I nod. Gunn nudges my shoulder before leaving the lab.

"Hmm…" Fred murmurs, "Demonoid entropy patterning couldn't hurt…"

"Fred, where are your lab techs?" I ask.

"They'll be back in a minute," she assures me without even glancing up. Spike apparatus into the lab and without missing a beat she says, "If you're trying to find out what this thing's made of, it's gonna take a while."

Rose is staring at Spike in awe as he answers casually, "Couldn't care less. I'm just trying to put as much distance between myself and General Grumpypants as my ghost leash allows."

"He just gets like that sometimes," Fred insists. "Not easy being a champion. You know that."

Spike shrugs, "Really don't."

"Come on," I say suddenly, Spike turns realizing I'm here. "You saved the world, Spike, sacrificed yourself, closed a hellmouth."

Spike shakes his head, his eyes looking down at the little girl confused, "Didn't do much, really. I just stood there… let the fire come. Nothin' real heroic about that."

Fred pauses and looks at Spike, "Well, you did save my life."

Spike almost smiles, "Well, when you say it like that…"

"Is he a ghost?" Rose whispers.

"Sort of," I answer.

"Who's the munchkin?" Spike asks kneeling down in front of her.

"This is Rose, a very special client," I answer. "Rose this is a very-very special friend of mine, Spike."

Rose leans forward slightly, "Does it hurt…when you die?"

Spike's eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, "I um…" I give him a pointed look, "nah—it's like going to sleep. Very peaceful like."

"Maybe that's what it was like for Mama," Rose murmurs.

"Miss Brown," one of the techs says coming in, "is she ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," I take in a deep breath. "I'll talk to you later Spike."

He nods, his eyes dashing from the kid to me, "Stay safe little flower," he says seriously to Rose.

"By Mr. Spike Ghost," she waves.

**XxXxX**

It feels like an eternity waiting for the test results. Finally Rose and I re-enter my office, said papers in hand, "Mr. Black, Mr. Green," I say as cheerfully as possible.

Both of them stand, each look tired and irritated, "Well let's have it," Mr. Green growls.

I look down at Rose who is watching the two men warily, "The test results are back—you're lucky the lab was able to fit us in, it's been a busy day. It seems…" my eyes glance back down at the piece of paper to double check, "That you are the rightful father, Mr. Black."

Mr. Green hisses and marches forward toward the other man. I'm faster, my hand around his scaly neck.

"Watch yourself," I warn him as a growl rumbles through my throat, "if you aren't careful I will press charges on attempt of making a false claim."

The demon's eyes narrow and he jerks back as soon as release pressure, "Her mother was a whore anyway," he hisses before stomping out of the office.

Slowly I turn back around to Rose who is staring at her feet, "Rose," I say carefully, "it's okay."

"But I don't know him," she whispers.

I kneel down in front of her and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears, "You will, he'll take good care of you—I'll make sure of it," I smile before standing up against and facing Mr. Black. "Now do the strange circumstances I will be sending in random representatives," I explain, "occasionally I will come by to check in. This is a precautionary to ensure that our client is being well looked after. Is this understood?"

Mr. Black nods, "It is, Miss Brown. I will look forward to your visit, as well I think Rose will too."

Rose nods and clamps her hands in front of her, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

The little girl gives me a weak smile and nods before making her way out with her—well—father. For a moment I stand there and then shake my head. This night was way too long.

"You ever want one?" Spike speaks from the doorway catching my attention.

"Huh?"

He licks his lips and takes a few steps forward, "Kids? You ever want one—or a zillion?"

The question is strange and I frown slightly, "Well, I've never really thought about it…"

Spike stops just a few inches in front of me and rocks on his heels, "If I am ever able to not be a ghost anymore…there's a small chance we could have one," he insists.

"I'm not following."

"Well aside from a strange phenomenon which is highly unlikely," he chuckles, "Angel ever tell you about the Shanshu prophecy?"

"Don't think so…"

Spike shrugs, "Apparently it's about a vampire with a soul who saves the world. Because he saves the world he is remade human."

My mouth parts in an o shape and I take a moment to take that in, "Well, let's say it is possible, would you want kids?"

"With you?" Spike smirks. "Hell anything that's half of you and half of me has to be good."

"I don't know, technically, I'm still much too young to be considering this," I point out.

Spike shrugs, "I know but I saw how you were with that kid today and… It made me realize that well—there are things I can never give you, not like this at least."

"It never mattered before," I smile slightly, "it doesn't matter now. If I ever feel a growing urge for children—we can adopt. There's always plenty of kids who need homes, right?"

He stands there for a moment his eyes boring down on the space in between us. After a long moment he clears his throat, "Well um, it's been an interesting two days. You need rest, I'll leave you to it."

"I'll be down in my…or Angel's…whatever you wanna call it, the apartment tonight," I say carefully, "if you find yourself down there…I wouldn't mind the company again."

"We'll see," he says without looking at me.

I stand there a moment longer before turning to leave, "Night Spike," I murmur before quickly leaving.

Once down in said apartment I'm kind of surprised to see Angel sitting on the edge of his bed, a brooding look upon his features. It's been a while since I've seen that look, "Everything okay Boss-man?"

"Yeah—yeah," Angel nods, "just thinking. We took down a demon who eats the hearts of hero's—and he was going after mine but then he stopped and it got me thinking…"

"That any demon who eats hearts knows that a vampire's heart doesn't pump?" I point out.

"Well yeah but…" Angel takes in an un-needed breath, "you know about the prophecy right?"

"A little," I shrug, "just something about saving the world and becoming human."

"Yeah, I used to not believe it," he comments, "but…it's just got meet thinking."

"Look Angel," my eyes dash around the dark room before looking back at him, "if you're worried your hearts not it—it is. It's just…lately things have been a bit…off."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"We all need sleep, take it when you can," I urge. "It helps clear your mind, trust me."

Angel nods and looks up at me, "I'll see in the morning I guess."

"Night Angel," I wave before heading into my room.

After changing into my baggy t-shirt sleep claims me much too quickly.

**XxXxX**

It's maybe a week or two later when Wesley goes on a mission with Angel and Fred. Fred got hurt—not too bad but her arms out of commission for a little bit. Either way, Angel is pissed. For some reason I've been pulled into the: let's get angry at Wesley meeting.

"She could have been killed," Angel says darkly. He standing behind his desk leaning on his chair, Eve is just to his left. I am on the other side of the desk standing next to Wesley who is staring solemnly into the distance.

"Medical's optimistic," Eve comments calmly. "She should be up and about soon enough."

"That's not the point," Angel continues. "What the hell was Fred doing there in the first place?"

"I needed someone who could explain the weapon convincingly," Wesley insists.

Angel blinks, "Nobody else here know how to explain a gun? Alice would have been a better choice in a situation like that."

Oh so this is why I'm here. This is gonna turn into a: Alice you should have insisted on going thing isn't it?

"I needed someone who wouldn't arouse Emil's suspicion. Something I could trust," Wesley expands on. "Alice could have given it away."

"So the only person who could go with you was Fred?"

"What is that-."

"She shouldn't have been there," Angel growls. "It was a reckless decision."

"Fred has more than proven herself, Angel," I try to defend Wesley. "She's fine—she's alive. There's no reason to think-."

"She was bleeding to death on the ground Alice," he snaps at me, his glare returns to Wesley. "From now on, you clear it with me before using any of my people."

Wesley blanches, "Your people?"

"Got it?"

There's a beat and Wesley quickly turns and leaves. I send Angel a death glare before quickly chasing after the ex-watcher, "Wesley," I call, "Wes, wait."

"He's not wrong," Wesley insists when I catch up to him. "I almost got her killed—she could have—and it would have been my fault."

"But she's fine," my arms flap around as I say this, "she's going to be fine. You can't change what happened, you know that."

"Alice, you—you just don't understand."

"Now hold on one minute," I snap. This makes him stop abruptly and turn to look at me, "I don't understand?" I hiss. "Really? You come with me right this minute," and I march to his office.

Wesley follows me and as soon as he's in I slam the door shut, "Alice-."

"No!" I exclaim pointing a finger at him, "You listen to me right now. I watched the man I love die! Don't you dare say I don't understand about the fear of losing someone I love," he opens and closes his mouth several times as if in shock, "and don't think I don't know you love her."

"You're too perceptive for your own good," Wesley mumbles rubbing his temple.

"Sometimes it's my job," I shrug, "so don't beat yourself up over it. Angel will get over it too—I'm not even sure why he's so angry, Fred's been close to death several times, much worse than this."

"Don't remind me," he groans.

"I just did!" I sing before skipping out of the office like a loon.

**XxXxX**

"Tink!" Spike yells appearing my office a little later.

"Hm?" I ask looking up from the file I'm currently working on.

"You gotta come see this," he insists grabbing for my wrist and passing right through it. "Dammit!"

"Where are we going?" I ask standing up.

"This thing they brought back from the thing Fred got hurt at," Spike answers unhelpfully. "Come on."

"Okay…"

Spike and I materialize through the wall into the lab and to my great mirth making Angel jump, "Holy crap Alice! Doors use them!"

"Um…" I tilt my head up at the tall vampire, "no…"

"Hi Alice," Fred waves with her good arm.

"How are you doing?" I question moving over to her and looking on at the robotic looking body they have on the table. Knox is on the other side of the table working on…something…I dunno…

"Sore, but good," Fred nods. "Here to see?"

"Well yeah, Spike said come see—I didn't know I was coming to look at a robot," my eyes dash along the thing. I notice Eve is in here too.

"We found cybernetics throughout the body," Fred explains, "in most cases replacing entire organic systems."

"Was it human?" Angel asks.

Fred nods, "We think so. The nervous system seems human at least, but the rest of the technology is so foreign to us. We can't be sure of anything right now. This thing really blurs the line between human and robot."

Spike is playing with a glass beaker on a shelf nearby, "Aha! So you're not ruling out that a human could've boffed a robot. Sex with robots is more common than most people think."

"You're really bringing that up?" I look over at him while Eve makes a face.

"Hey, it was genius technology—just scary."

Fred stares blankly at Spike and me, "Um, the cybernetics require central processing to function, which means if we can crack its memory, we may find a record of everything it's done till this point."

"And maybe figure out who or what it wanted," Angel adds.

"Hey! Did you-," Spike starts but manages to knock off the shelf and he quickly holds up his hands, "sorry."

Fred just ignores him, "Um, so far, we haven't had much luck decoding the encryption."

"It seems to be a binary-based system," Knox explains, "so we'll get there eventually. We just have to find the right transform variable."

"Ok," Angel nods, "I need you on this till we get some answers."

"You got it," Fred agrees.

"Let us know if you need more resources," Eve adds.

Just as they're about to leave Wesley enters with an older gentleman, "Everyone," he says, "I'd like you to meet my father, Roger Wyndam-Price."

"Hello," the man nods.

Spike waltzes toward them, "Daddy, eh? I always thought Wesley was grown in some sort of greenhouse for dandies."

"Spike," Wesley's father nods stoically.

Spike grins, "Heard of me?"

"No," Roger explains, "We've met. 1963. My colleagues and I fell upon you slaughtering an orphanage in Vienna. Killed 2 of my men before you escaped."

"Oh," Spike winces, "how've you been?"

Angel moves forward, "I didn't know your father was coming to visit, Wesley," he holds his hand out, "I'm Angel. Pleasure to meet you."

Roger just stares at Angel's hand, "Do you really expect me to shake that?"

"I'm not real comfortable with hugging," Angel says nervously. "No. I realize this may be somewhat of a horror show to you. But I hope you can keep an open mind. We really are doing good work here."

"So I'm told, incessantly in fact."

"And this is Alice Brown," Wesley says gesturing my direction.

"Yes," he actually smiles to my surprise, "heard good things about you, Miss Brown."

"Yeah…sure…" I murmur. "Anyway, Fred, this looks cool and everything but I have to get back to work."

"I'll let you know if I need your help," Fred says.

"I'm gonna stick around," Spike insists settling against the wall.

I just give a wave before heading on back to my office. I go through files like a good little worker, but freeze when the lights go out and an alarm starts blaring.

A deep frown is on my lips and I quickly hurry out to the lobby, "Angel?" I call.

Angel and Gunn are both coming out of their offices, "What's happening?" Angel asks.

"We've lost power, communications," Gunn comments.

Angel looks at the two of us, "All right, can somebody please shut off the-," the alarm stops, "that's better."

Gunn shakes his head, "Not sure it is. I think that means we lost security, too."

Spike appears in the lobby just outside the elevator, "Uh, something's wrong with the elevator."

"Get security online," Angel orders. "I need to know if this is a false alarm."

Cyborgs begin to come into the lobby, punching one of the men, more jump down behind Gunn and Angel. Gunn turns around, "I'm thinking it's not a false alarm."

There's a beat and battle begins. I duck from a punch and swing my foot around knocking my opponent back. My eyes dash to Gunn who just got punched in the stomach and has a chain slung around his neck flinging him into the stairs. I try to go and help but a cyborg stops me. I growl and lunge forward rolling onto the ground with it. The moment I get on top I reach down, grip, and twist up taking its head off.

I'm about to run and help Gunn when Spike—holy crap he just punched the cyborg?

Gunn stops and stare at him a moment. I'm suddenly pulled back and out of reflex I materialize through the robots' arm. I grab a nearby object—I think it's a statue—and bring it up hard. That seems to be the last of them—for now.

My eyes dash to Angel who is being helped up to his feet by Wesley's father, "Thanks," he says.

"Angel," Fred is right next to Roger, "Wesley's on the roof. He needs your help."

"Hey, Gunn," Angel orders, "go find out what's happening with security. Fred, there are people down. Go see who's injured—Alice you're coming with me, we're going to find Wes."

The two of start to walk away, "I'm coming with you," Roger says following.

Angel shakes his head, "Look, I don't have time-."

"He's my son."

"Oh, uh," Spike says suddenly, "Eve's stuck in the elevator."

Gunn rolls his eyes, "So tell maintenance."

Spike nods, "Right, well where the bloody hell is mainti-," he sighs, "Oh, to be honest, I don't even care."

I can't help but smile a little bit before I quickly run after Angel and Wesley's father. The three of us run onto the roof, "Wesley!" I call looking around wildly.

"Wes!" Angel echoes. There's no one up here and he looks at Wesley's father, "Where's Wesley?"

"Well," Roger says, "that's just the thing. I'm sorry to have misled you, but this was never about Wesley," he holds out a strange wand and waves it in our direction, "_Atistrata_," pain suddenly explodes inside me and I collapse, Angel falls just next to me. "It is, by the way, a pleasure to meet you, too."

My mind feels like it's on fire and a scream escapes my lungs before I can stop. Holy crap this hurts.

"Don't fight it," Roger sighs, "it's be easier for both of you," I close my eyes sharply and I can hear Angel grunting next to me. "Ready for extraction. We're finished."

Suddenly the pain stops but I still feel like I can't move. My eyes dash to where Roger is and Wesley is standing next to him the wand in his hand, "Not quite," Wesley states, he has a gun pointed at his father. "Hello, father."

Roger moves back pulling his own gun out, "Walk away from this, Wesley. You'll never understand what we're trying to do here."

"You're use the Staff of Devosynn to take Angel and Alice's will, make them your slaves," Wesley tells him easily. "Your cyborgs panic a bit too easily."

"That creature," Roger points at Angel, "is more dangerous to mankind then you realize. She's just an unfortunate bystander."

"You're wrong about him," Wesley insists. "He's not what you think."

"He's a puppet!" Roger exclaims. "He always has been. To the Powers That Be, to Wolfram & Hart. Now he's ours."

Wesley shakes his head, "You went to a lot of trouble to get this staff. You had us attacked, you smuggled in a weapon…you brought in an army so you could escape. I don't know why you're doing all of this, but did you ever once consider there might be another way? Did you ever once consider talking to me about it?"

"No," Roger sneers, "you've failed me enough for one lifetime."

"Wesley!" Fred's voice carries over. Oh crap. I want to yell at her to get out of here but my voice isn't working. This just sucks.

"Fred!" Wesley calls out to her, "Get out of here!"

Fred rushes over to Angel and me, "What the hell is going on?"

"You know what that vampire is and he's done," Roger says vehemently, "and you follow him anyway?"

"Maybe I know what I'm doing," Wesley counters. "Why can't you trust that?"

Roger frowns, "You disgrace yourself with the council, you join forces with him, and you have the nerve to ask me why I can't trust you?"

"I've done everything you've ever asked, and I've done it well."

Roger takes a step, "I asked for this, hmm? I wanted to be humiliated?"

"No," Wesley says resigned, "I suppose I don't know what you really wanted," he walks toward his father still pointing his gun at him. "You never had any use for me as child, and you can't bear the thought of me as an adult. Tell me, father, what is it that galls you so, that I was never as good at the job as you… or that I just might be better?"

"Oh, yes," his father laughs coldly, "this is Los Angeles. We have to talk about our feelings. Then maybe we'll hug."

"It's doubtful."

There's the sound of a helicopter approaching from somewhere making me twitch slightly, "Hand me the staff," Roger orders.

"No."

"Now—don't make me shoot you."

Wesley walks out of my line of sight, "Go ahead."

"Do you know how powerful that thing is?"

"I don't care."

"I will kill you for it," Roger warns. "Please believe me."

There's a bright light now and the helicopter is just over head of us, "Oh, I believe you. I was raised by you, after all. But I drop this, the crystal shatters," I really hate it when I can't see what's going on, "and both Angel and Alice are restored. So I reckon whether I live or die, your plan has failed."

"I see," Roger contemplates. "Well, then…maybe it's someone you care about-," Fred is suddenly jerked away. The sound of gun fire is heard, over and over again. My heart is racing and I want to look but I can't. Oh my god this really sucks!

Finally I get movement back and I feel kind of limp and nauseous. Oh that doesn't feel good. Angel's head appears looking over me, "Alice?"

For a moment I stare at him then suddenly sit up, banging my head against the vampire. We both let out a cry of pain and I'm looking around frantically, "Who got shot?! How died?! There were gun shots!"

"It's fine," Wesley calls, "It was—my father—it was just a glamoured cyborg."

"Oh," relief fills me, then I frown, "you knew that when you shot him right?"

**XxXxX**

Both Angel and I are sitting in his office holding our stomach and groaning about who feels the sickest, "Yes but if I actually throw up Alice it's blood that comes out."

"Mine could be green," I counter and grumble. "You know because I turn green…"

Wesley knocks on the side of the door as he enters, "How are you two feeling?"

"Well, you know the worst part about losing your free will?" Angel asks him.

"Having no control over your body?" Wesley guesses.

"Well," I respond, "there's that and…you get really nauseous."

Wesley sits in between us, "The effect should wear off before too long."

I just grumble and fall to the side, my feet now in Wesley's lap, my head on the couch cushion, "Any idea where these things came from?" Angel asks, "What they were trying to do with me—err us?" I glance at Wesley who shakes his head no. "Great. Like we don't have enough to worry about now. Now the good guys may be after us, too."

Wesley nods, "We have to assume we crossed some powerful forces when we took over this company."

"They'll trying to bring us down, the perception is that we're weak."

"No," Wesley disagrees, "The perception is I'm weak. That's why they went for me."

"They're wrong," I murmur. "You do what you have to do to protect the people around you. To do what is right, regardless of the cost."

Angel shifts uncomfortably and adds, "You know, I never really understood that. You're the guy who makes all the hard decisions, even if you have to make 'em alone."

"Right now," Wesley comments, "I feel like the guys who shot his own father."

"You said it was robot with a fancy glamour," I mutter.

"Well it was—but it knew everything about me."

"You know," Angel says thoughtfully, "if they had access to the Watcher's Council's old files, they'd have your background information, character assessments…"

"Psychological profiles. Everything they'd need," Wesley finishes.

The vampire shifts and faces Wesley, "Well, like I said… don't beat yourself up. Oh…you know… I killed my actual dad. It was one of the first things I did when I became a vampire."

I lean up on my elbows to look at Angel, "That isn't even close to the same situation," I insist as Wesley kind of stares at him disgust.

Angel shrugs, "Yeah, I didn't really think that one through. You two should get some rest."

I sigh and stand with Wesley, "So should you," Wesley insists.

The two of us walk out of Angel's office and are met by Spike who seems to be waiting, "Heard what happened up top," Spike explains, "offing your dad and all. Don't know if you know this, but, uh…I killed my mum. Actually, I'd already killed her, and then she tried to shag me, so I had to-."

Wesley quickly holds up his hands for him to stop, "Thank you. I'm…very comforted…right," Wesley frowns and glances at me, "see you tomorrow Alice."

"Night Wesley," I wave. Once the man is gone I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at Spike. "I'm not sure where telling him about your mom is comforting…"

"Just trying to help, its hard thing to go through," Spike insists.

"Well I can't speak from personal experience but I would imagine," I nod as the two of start to stroll down the lobby toward the elevator which is now apparently fixed. "Either way, probably doesn't help the matter."

"I'm reaching out, I've been a berk to him, you know with the trying to steal my girl."

"He's in love with someone else, Spike," I sigh.

Spike pauses mid step, "Really? Who?"

"Not. Telling."

"C'mon Tink, please?"

"Nope, these lips are sealed."

"If I could kiss you would tell me," Spike mutters.

"That reminds me—how the hell did you punch that cyborg," I reach for him but again my hand goes right through.

Spike sighs, "If I concentrate really hard I can move things, hit things, it's just…not easy."

"Really?" I tilt my head.

The bleached blond frown and reaches his hand up. For a moment he stands there staring until suddenly he reaches forward and manages to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I can't feel his hand, except maybe a subtle change in the flow of air, but it still makes my heart flutter.

"It's only a moment, but…" Spike trails off.

A half smile comes to my lips, "Brings back memories."

"Yeah… it does…"


	8. Ch 8 Real

**AN**: So I had a reviewer point out something I had completely forgotten about: Dracula vs. Spike. I have the comic and I went hey, that's awesome! Don't worry your little heads, kiddies, Destiny is in this chapter too. (insert maniacal laugh) and the next chapter a much needed Alice and Spike time probably. That's the plan. We shall see where they decide to go with it. (I may write it but they decide. It's confusing but it makes sense all at the same time.) Thank to those who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight…_

Insert from Animal—Neon Trees

**Chapter 8**

_**Real**_

It's kind of funny how irony and fate seem to intertwine things. For instance in my hands is a letter—for some reason sent to me when I really think it should go to Angel.

_November 3, 2003—To the offices of Wolfram and Hart._

_ Gentlemen, I am compelled to inform you that, after our many years of association I am extremely put out over the current state of affairs regarding my loss of property, vis-à-vis: The Sunnydale Situation. Your contention that you have "done all you can" is completely unacceptable to me. Until sufficient efforts have been expended so as to bring this matter to a close in a way that is satisfactory to me, you will need to do more. Since my previous communiques in this regard have apparently not made that sufficiently clear, be aware that I will be coming to your offices this Thursday at 3pm precisely. You will have the time cleared in your schedule to meet with me._

_Cordially yours,_

_Count Vlad Dracula_

If Angel thinks this is funny I'm going to ring his neck. With an irritated growl I march my way to Angel's office and go through the door. Mainly because it irritates him and sometimes he thinks I'm Spike—which irritates him more.

And he deserves it since I am currently irritated, "Why the hell did you send me this?" I ask holding out said memo.

Angel glances up from his desk slowly, "Didn't we talk about the door?"

"Oh, we can talk about the door if you want to—once I'm done hitting you with it—why the hell did you send me this?"

"Well, you are our Head of Human-Demon Relations it only seemed appropriate for you to…um… handle the matter…" Angel trails and sighs before standing. "Because he's persistent and you have history with him."

"If you mean I've traded words with him—yes," I tell him carefully, "do we have history? That would be a no—I don't even know why—wait, you were hoping I would make him go away and you wouldn't have to deal with it weren't you?"

Angel clears his throat, "Why don't we go get some coffee—you drink coffee don't you? I hear they stocked the lounge with your favorite creamer."

I growl under my breath and follow Angel up to the staff lounge for this floor, "How do you know what my favorite creamer is?"

"Oh um," Angel clears his throat again as he opens the door for me, "Spike kind of mentioned it—said you would probably appreciate the thought."

My eyes widen, "Oh."

"Then he went on about some other nonsense," Angel mutters as he digs into the fridge for his blood.

I sigh and go get myself coffee. It isn't long before the two of us are on our way back toward Angel's office, "Angel!" Harmony's annoying voice calls making the two of us stop, "oh good—I'm so glad I caught you."

"What Harmony?" Angel sighs.

"I was wondering while Dracula is here if I could have some time alone with him—say half an hour," she says evenly.

Angel sends her a scathing looking before he continues marching away, "No."

"Pleeeeaaaase."

"What part of 'no' was unclear Harmony," Angel says dispassionately.

I can't help but smirk while sipping on my coffee, "All of it," she says rather seriously.

"Harmony," Angel continues, "I'm not arranging for you to have half an hour alone with Dracula."

"Twenty minutes, then."

"No."

"I can manage ten," she tries again, "Push comes to shove…four minutes, thirty-five seconds."

I think coffee just tried to come out my nose. Both Angel and I freeze and look at her carefully, "I'm going to regret asking this…" Angel starts and all I can think is I wish he wouldn't, "…but how did you arrive at that number?"

Harmony shrugs, "Oh, that's how much time we had between classes at Sunnydale High. See, there was this broom closet on the way to…"

"Stop!" I say sharply. "I can't hear you—la, la, la, la, la!" as I walk directly to Angel's office.

"Harmony," I hear Angel say as I reach his office door, "you don't get to become a bride of Dracula. End of story."

"I don't want to become a Bride of Dracula!" Harmony calls after him as he enters his office behind me, "I just want to be a One-night-stand of Dracula!"

"I don't," I sigh sitting in one of the extra chairs just in front of his desk, "understand her. I know, vampire with no soul but…Ok, Dracula was not that good looking."

Angel nods, "Don't let her hear you say that," and he goes to take a drink of his mug."

"BOO!" Spike yells appearing from through Angel's desk. Instantly Angel spits the blood out. The blond laughs walking out of the desk and toward the second chair just to the left of mine, "That just never gets old."

"It got old," Angel mutters looking at the mess on his desk, "the first ten times, Spike. By this point, it's decrepit. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I'm stuck as a sodding Ghost!" Spike cries flopping down in the chair. It's kind of fascinating to watch the action, but not see him bounce; the chair doesn't dip or bounce. Almost like the action didn't happen. "Of course I don't have anything better to do! If you and your crew could figure out why my saving the world turned me into Casper the friendly vampire and could change me back…" he frowns, "Then I'd be out of your weird standing up hair in no time."

Angel sighs, "We're working on it. No one wants you gone more than I do," he reaches over and hit his intercom. "Harmony! Could use another mug of blood."

"_Yeah, whatever_," comes her dejected tone.

"What crawled up her dead ass and died some more?" Spike asks.

"Nothing," Angel mumbles. "It's stupid."

"Which you tried to pawn off to me," I glare.

"Of course it's stupid, it's Harmony so? And why would you pass something dealing with Harmony to my Tink here?" Spike leans forward interested.

"Dracula's a client of ours," Angel explains. "He's coming this afternoon and she wants _private_ face time with him. All right?"

"Dracula," Spike muses.

"Yeah," I nod slowly, "the same one we ran into a while back…"

"Coming here," Spike looks over at Angel.

Angel frowns, "Yeah, now I'd—we'd really appreciate it if you'd get the hell out of-."

"He's coming here?!" Spike suddenly exclaims. "The poncey bugger himself?!" He gets up, to my utter surprise and starts doing this strange victory dance. "Yes! Yes! This is PERFECT! This is bleeding BRILLIANT! God Loves me!"

"Actually," I say feeling rather confused, "I would lay serious money down that you're kind of wrong about that…considering…"

"You can't tell him!" Spike turns quickly to Angel.

"Tell him what?" Angel asks leaning forward.

"That I'm sodding anchored to this hunk of geography," Spike points at Angel, "I want him to think I can follow him to the ends of the Earth. I want to play with his skull I want to…"

"Why should I give a damn about what you want?"

"Because," Spike leans onto the desk, "that right bastard and I have been at each other's throats for over a century and it's your fault!"

"How is it his fault?" I ask getting a little interested in what's actually going on now.

"Never you mind," Spike waves me off. "Bottom line, you owe me for a hundred years of grief. Plus he owes me eleven quid!"

I can't help but laugh into my hand. Spike just ignores me. Angel rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "I've no idea what you're talking about with the eleven pounds…as for the rest… When it comes to people I owe for causing them grief you're not exactly at the top of the list. In fact, you're not even on the list. So again—why should I give a damn what you want?"

Spike grimaces, "I'll leave you alone for a week."

"A month," Angel counters.

"Two weeks."

"A month."

"Two and a half weeks."

"A month."

Spike sighs, "Alright, a month… Irish pansy."

"English tolla-thon."

"I'm so glad I know the both of you," I sigh standing and heading to the office door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well if you two are done being complete idiots," I insist, "he's here and I think I'll get him in here before Harmony finds a way into his pants."

"Oh."

I open the door and, "Harmony!" I say sharply.

"Nuts," she whispers.

The Count is much as I remember him, over dramatic looking, high cheek bones, long hair parted down the middle, some fancy suit. Yep, it's definitely Dracula, "Count, this way please," I say pleasantly pointing toward the office.

"Have we met?" the count asks pausing in front of me. To my great discomfort he lifts my hand and kisses the knuckles.

"Once," I say simply, "a couple of years ago. At the time you had eyes for my friend."

"Ah, well I was fool then," the count gives the slightest nod of his head, "if I had known what a beauty you would become."

And all I can think about is he would change his tune if he knew my friend was the Slayer. Whatever.

"Have a seat," Angel offers.

Dracula stops in front of Angel's desk and shakes his head, "Thank you, but I prefer to stand. Understand Mr…"

"Angel."

"Understand, sir. I had trepidation hearing of the change in management here. It appears my concerns were well-founded," Dracula places his hand on Angel's desk. "I suffered a grievous loss in Sunnydale—a mansion evaluated at $2.7 million. The insurance agents refuse to compensate my estate for its loss. I expect you to do something about it. Since I had earthquake insurance…"

"It's not being classified as an earthquake," Angel answers carefully. "They don't know what hit Sunnydale, and they're nowhere close to determining it."

Dracula frowns, "Do you know what caused this calamity?"

"No so much a _what_," I say from where I'm standing, "as a _who_."

The smooth face of the vampire wrinkles darkly, "Who then? Whoever it was, I want him found."

"They seek him here," Spike says appearing in one of the chairs. "They seek him there… those ponces seek him everywhere…"

Dracula turns sharply, "You!"

"Is he in heaven or is he in hell?" Spike asks just as Dracula lunges. He crashes into the chairs sending it sliding while Spike just sits there in mid-air. "That damned elusive pimpernel."

Dracula is now on his stomach on the ground, "What—what trick is this?"

"Your trick," Spike comments, "my treat."

I could intervene but—he did try to eat my friend. Then again I think Spike tried to too but Dracula actually drank from her so I'll put myself on team Spike. Well duh, of course I'm on team Spike, kind of love the guy—corporeal or not.

"Now—about the money you owe me," Spike states.

Dracula is again in the air his fist going straight for Spike's chest, "I owe you a final death for all you've-," and of course his fist goes through his chest, "MATERIALIZE, damn it! I order you!"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Spike smirks. "So… how'd things turn out with the slayer? Lemme guess—she kicked your ass right and proper didn't she?"

The dark prince (HA!) looks pretty angry, "How do you know of such matters, _William the Bloody_."

"I'm afraid that would be me," I insist with a slight raise of my hand, "see my friend—that you were more interested in—that was her. She's kind of one of my best friends—and also Spike here," I thumb towards him, "he and I go way back, in more ways than one."

His eyes dash between Spike and myself. Spike clears his throat, "Oh, and this guy, Angel, he's the one who killed the Gypsy girl. In that clan you were so fond of a century ago. Set the wheels into motion that got the clan slaughtered. Go on, ask him."

Dracula turns his head to Angel, "Well?"

"Um…" Angel hesitates. "It's this whole thing…I don't even…"

The Count charges and in a flash throws Angel—hard—through the wall. This might be a point I should help but…yeah… If Dracula tries to kill him then I'll intervene…I'll go with that.

Dracula stomps out the Angel sized hole, "How dare you feast on a young woman under the protection of the Lord of vampires!"

Spike stands just off to the side smirking, "Kids now-a-days. No respect for the chain of command…oh…look he's still moving. Might want to hit him harder."

The vampire leaps again, changing shape as he does so. The moment he's on Angel he's a wolf—hey I forgot he could do that.

"Uhhh…" Angel tussles with the creature as it growls before throwing him off. "Bad dog!"

Wolf-Dracula soars through the air and hits the elevator doors hard. Fred, who just stepped out of said elevator, ducks just in time. Knox with his confusing colors stands just next to her, "Angel," Knox asks, "who let that animal in here?!"

"He had an appointment," Angel growls.

"Oh," Fred frowns confused, "well…okay then, I guess. Any other critters coming by for a sit-down that we should know about?" my attention goes to the elevator as mist starts to pour out the cracks, "Umm…is something wrong with the humidifier?" Fred asks.

My eyes widen, "Fred! Knox!" I start running in their direction, leaping over the rubble. "Get clear!" I manage to knock Fred to the side but don't move fast enough to get Knox or myself clear.

"Alice!" Spike and Angel yell at the same time.

A hand curls around my neck, pressure, but still enough to breath, "Get away from her you git!" Spike growls.

Dracula lifts Knox off the ground by his neck as he holds me in place, "When will you learn that such as you do not order about one such as I?! Thank you, though, for making your concern for this particular mortal so evident," he tosses Knox roughly to the side. "This one is of no interest to me," he brings me closer, his free hand caresses my cheek. "This one, on the other hand… Perhaps depriving you of her company might give you some idea of what you did those many years ago," his hand tightens and I flinch. "An eye for an eye, a life for a life."

"You just leave her the hell alone!" Spike looks feral.

Angel sends Spike a sharp look, "Stay out of it, Spike."

"That's my girl!" Spike snarls. "Laying his disgusting hands on her! You let her go!"

"The notorious Spike caring about what happens to a human? Disgraceful," Dracula sneers. "And the two of you call yourselves vampires."

"We have souls, both of us," Angel points out. "Although my soul is better than his."

"Hey!" Spike looks at him sharply. "Steady on! No call for that."

"Ah," I turn my head when Dracula brushes his cold cheek against mine, "so it all makes sense now, you, _Angel_ were the Angelus who received my tribe's curse—and you were cursed as well, white haired fool?"

"I fought for mine," Spike says evenly, "so I could be a better man for Alice."

"And there's one important thing you forgot," I whisper.

"What is that beautiful morsel," Dracula asks.

"I'm not human," I knock my head backwards hard against his. He releases his grip enough for me to slide out and kick his legs out from underneath him. With that I kick him hard in the ribcage and glare down at him.

"That is…interesting," he murmurs while his eyes wander up my now green form.

"Yes, it's thrilling," I cross my arms over my chest, "are we done being idiotic children over something that happened a long time ago? Vampires and their honor. I swear…" I sigh. "You were here to discuss business with Angel, but seeing as you just attacked him I think it best you cut all contacts with Wolfram and Hart. Trust me, you'll be dealing with more than just Angel."

"Well," Dracula stands and actually winces. HA! Look at that, I harmed the prince of darkness. Go me! "I must apologize my dear. How a creature such as yourself can even remotely look at…him," his eyes narrow on Spike, "is beyond me. In fact I pity the fool who was responsible for creating a fool such as you."

Spike points to Angel. He blanches at the accusation, "Hey! I was not responsible—okay technically, yes I was."

Dracula turns to Angel, "So all of this is truly your fault."

"That's right," Angel says after a moment, "Spike isn't your enemy. I am."

"Hang on a minute!" Spike argues.

Angel ignores him, "Think about it Count. If a man is judged by the quality of his enemies, what does it say about you if the best you can do for an enemy is this idiot?"

"You're right," Dracula muses, "he's not worth my time. He never has been—you however are. Needless to say, I will be seeking other legal representation. Spike… our business is concluded. Angel, your business and mine—of a more personal nature—is barely begun."

"Terrific."

The Count turns to me, "If you ever tire of him, my creature of wonder," I just roll my eyes, "look me up some time. I would enjoy discovering more about you," he bows, "farewell," and disappears in a large poof of mist.

Harmony, who was apparently here for the whole ordeal, calls something out to him.

Spike turns on Angel instantly, "You bastard! Where do you get off—you stole my nemesis!"

"There's always the Immortal," Angel comments casually as he walks to his office which still has the Angel shaped hole. I'm starting to think we should stop repairing Angel's office. Might save money.

"No!" Spike growls. "No! The Immortal's not my nemesis! He's yours! You were the brains, I was just along for the ride! He's my nemesis by proxy! Plus, nobody outside of the demon world would have heard of him! Dracula was my personal, nemesis, and everybody's heard of him! And you took him!"

"Could somebody please come get this hole in my wall fixed?" Angel calls out.

"Well, I'm not taking this laying down!" Spike continues, "No way!"

"And everybody else get back to work!" Angel finishes storming into his office.

Spike storms off elsewhere. Fred takes Knox to medical. Now I'm just kind of standing here, "Nobody worry about me," I mutter, "I could have been killed…probably have a bruise on my neck…nope…I'm fine…" my eyes go to a coffee mug lying on the ground. "And I spilt my coffee…I think I might cry…" With that I head off to get a new cup of coffee. Honestly, I really don't know if I want to know where Spike went off to.

**XxXxX**

A few weeks after the whole Dracula mess I was once again in my office working.

Just what a girl wants to do on her birthday—work. I'm starting to think no one knows it's my birthday. Well, Wesley did leave a small package in my office before he went on leave. It was a small charm to add to my bracelet—a wand. I think he's trying to be ironic. I'm personally not finding it very funny.

But at the same time he at least remembered.

I sigh and toss another file over before slowly standing.

Do you ever get that feeling something is going to happen? You don't know what it is but it's at the pit of your stomach like you should be anxious about something—but you don't know what to be anxious about?

It could just be me being all antsy about my birthday. Last year it was… weird if anything. Hellmouth, Buffy…and the whole gang. This seems so different—no instant impending doom, just…relaxed?

I jump suddenly when my phone rings. I grumble and go to pick it up, but a screeching sound emits making me slam it down again, "What the hell?" I whisper. My office phone starts ringing again and I quickly back up away from the incessant ringing and out of my office.

The phones are ringing out here too. Slowly I turn around and head to Angel's office but completely get lost mid step. Angel is standing outside of his office door looking rather flabbergasted, and Spike is… Spike is drinking from Angel's mug.

Spike is drinking from Angel's mug and Spike…is glowing…like the moon.

I open and close my mouth several times over as I try to take in the scene in front of me, "Oh, God," Spike moans. "It's bloody ambrosia," he pauses and looks at the cup then smiles. "Is this otter?"

Gunn walks up to them, "Hey, what's going-."

Spike suddenly hugs Gunn enthusiastically around the neck, "I'm back, Charlie boy! That's what's going!"

If possible Gunn's eyes bug out of his head, "He's corporeal—when this—I mean, how?"

Angel shakes his head, "I don't know, he just-."

"I got it," Spike beams. "It must've been that box of flash I got in the mail."

The dark haired vampire blanches, "You got—from who?"

Spike shrugs, his head is starting to turn slightly as he looks around, "Don't know, don't care. But if you see him, give him a bloody kiss on the mouth for me."

Angel groans and turns, "Harmony, what is going on with the phones?"

"Nobody knows," Harmony answers walking out from behind the desk towards them. My feet I think are kind of starting to move again. "It's, like, all over the office. And all there is-is, "EEE!" on the other end. Plus, now my computer's freaking."

My heart is racing and pounding in my head as I finally approach them. His glow is brilliant and my eyes are dashing around it so fast I can barely keep up. Spike turns his head when I stand next to him and I can't help but touch him. His chest, his face, his arms, anywhere that's within reach.

The cocky smile on Spike's face softens and his calloused cool hands cup my face, "Hey," he murmurs.

My lips twitch and I'm trying to suppress my smile, and the same time I'm not sure what to do in a moment like this. Do I laugh? Cry? Is there proper etiquette for such a thing? I'm not even sure if I can talk right now.

"Oh, hey, Alice!" Gunn speaks making me jump slightly. Spike lowers his hands to my waist and I look over at Gunn. "Happy Birthday," he tosses me a small package and I manage to catch it.

"Yeah—thanks," I nod before looking back at Spike quickly.

Angel frowns, "It's your birthday?"

"Yeah," my eyes are locked with Spike's blue ones again, "I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off, boss."

Spike grins sticking his tongue against the back of teeth, "Got a lot of catching up to do," he insists. Spike grabs me by the wrist and drags me back toward my office; the phones are still ringing off the hook. I don't even notice.

He pulls me into my office and slams the door behind us. Without another word his lips are on mine and my body feels like it's completely on fire—in a good way. My arms slips around behind his neck and Spike pulls me as close as he can to him, "Spike," I murmur in between kisses, "not to ruin the moment."

"There's no way you could ruin the moment, luv," Spike insists as he kisses down my jaw line.

I gasp and nearly shriek when he rips open the front of my shirt causing buttons to go flying around, "Best birthday present ever," I sigh as my thought goes completely out the window.

He shoulders off his jacket and unbuttons his jeans letting them fall before pushing me up against the wall, "Not to put a rush on things," Spike says in a husky voice, and he pushes my skirt up before quickly slipping my underwear down, "but Tink, it's been too long."

My brains not here right now, it's just stuck on the fact that he's touching me again, "Time later not to rush things," I insist as he lifts me up, "I wanna rush it right now."

The moment my legs go to wrap around him he's in me and I cry of surprise leaves my lips. Spike quickly covers it with his own mouth and starts to rock his hips. Hard and passionately.

It's all too much and I close my eyes resting my forehead against his shoulders. Spike grunts and thrusts his arms holding tight around me as if I'll never be close enough. Then just as quickly as it started he suddenly pulls back letting out a cry of anguish and surprise. I fall to the floor with a rather uncomfortable thump.

Harmony is behind Spike, her teeth sunk into him. There is blood coming from the corner of her eyes and she looks utterly pissed. Even her aura is red, "Whore!" she cries rushing me. To my surprise she's rather quick and as I try to move away her teeth sink into my arm.

Spike brings down one of the paper weights from my desk onto her head and she releases falling to the ground. I take in a shuttering breath and wince at the pain in my arm.

"Alice?" he asks helping me stand, "You okay?"

"Y—yeah, at least it wasn't me who ruined the moment," I mutter. "I need a new shirt and—we need to get her…out of here or something…"

"First aid in the bathroom?" he asks touching his own bite mark.

"Yeah," I nod. Spike quickly goes to the bathroom while I dig out a new shirt. A moment later Spike is back with gauze and disinfectant.

"It's good to be able to touch you again," he says quietly while he wraps my arm after cleaning it.

I smile slightly at him and cup his cheek with my free hand, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"You better not be," Spike mutters as he finishes wrapping my arm.

I pull the new shirt on that I grabbed and then slips out of my skirt jerking pants on. Feels like a pants kind of day all of a sudden. I go to speak again but Spike pulls me into another kiss. This one is slow, soft and I melt into his arms. When he pulls back and I clear my throat, "We had better figure out what's going on—don't really want your ex waking up while we're in the middle of…yeah…"

"C'mon," Spike sighs grabbing his pants and jerking them back on.

**XxXxX**

Spike closes my office door behind us and to our great luck Angel and Eve are standing a little ways off, "I don't know what you're puttin' in the water coolers around here," he says seriously to them, his hand interlaced with mine, "but your secretary just started crying blood and tried to rip me and Tink here a few new ones."

"Harmony?" Angel asks with a look of confusion on his face. He also looks kind of disturbed.

"Had to put her porch lights out," Spike continues. "For the best—I'm sure you understand."

Angel rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah. You're a real hero."

"And that's our problem in a nutshell," Eve states as if she's just finished explaining something.

"Our problem?" I look between Angel and Eve.

The boss-man looks at me, "Eve's got this theory."

"Fact," Eve corrects him, "Jack. There's only supposed to be one candidate for the vampire with the soul hero part in the big show. Two of you, and the wheel of destiny starts to spin off its axis. That's why everything and everyone is going mad."

"What?" I ask.

Spike shakes his head, "Hold on a tick. You're blaming this on me?"

"What is going on?" I blurt.

"Harmony isn't the only one crying blood and attacking people for no reason," Angel tells me, he turns to Spike, "And she's not blaming us Spike—she's blaming you."

Eve shrugs, "This town might not be big enough for the both of you."

Spike's hand tightens around me as he scoffs and starts to walk down the hall, I'm right behind him, "Well, screw this town, then," he calls back, "Screw this Devil's funhouse, Angel," he turns suddenly making me whirl around with him and his free hand points at Angel. "And screw you for good measure. I think Alice and I'll take my new flesh and bones somewhere else—where you can't find us."

I open my mouth to object but Eve speaks before I can, "Spike, by town, I mean this entire plain of existence," that makes Spike freeze, "You won't solve this disequilibrium by leaving," the elevator just off from us opens, "You might even make it worse."

Off the elevator steps Gunn loosening his tie and his eyes wide with fear, "Let's not make it worse. I just went to the white room to see what the big cat had to say."

"And?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Cat's gone."

Eve's aura shifts from its calm creepiness to yellow, "Gone?"

Gunn nods, "The white room, too. Elevator just opened up into a howling abyss. You ever heard a howling abyss? Terrible sound."

Eve sighs, "Cat's gone means the conduit's gone means we're alone in this. No contract with the senior partners. Just us and a big, gaping tear in the balance of the universe."

Spike has now moved into the elevator holding the doors open. I haven't stepped in yet, "Spike," I murmur, "stay."

He looks at me then at Angel. My eyes turn to Angel almost pleading but it seems he already agrees with me, "Stay, wherever it is you want to go—it'll still be there after we've worked this out."

"Maybe," Gunn mutters."

"Probably."

Spike steps out letting the elevator doors close, "How exactly are you gonna work this out, boss-man?" I hide a smile when he uses my name for Angel. "You tell me we're making a tear in the galaxy or whatnot? You think you're just gonna sew that back up?"

"If there was just some way to determine which one of you the prophecy's really about," Eve says, "maybe-."

"I just read the Shanshu prophecy," Angel interrupts, "and I'm telling you, there was nothing in it."

"Hold on," Spike raises his hand. "You read the prophecy? The one you don't believe in?" Angel just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Uh, load of rubbish, you said? Well, isn't that bloody interesting."

"Spike?"

"No offense, Angel," I say carefully, "what we need is someone who's an expert on the Shanshu scriptures."

"Fine," Angel rolls his eyes—again, "but Wesley's not here."

"No," Eve concedes, "but his department is. Maybe somebody there can-."

"Do what?" Angel presses, "I'm telling you, I read the prophecy."

I sigh and shake my head, "Angel, once you become an expert on prophecy scriptures, I'll be happy to let you decipher them, until then—we're going to an expert. It's better than just sitting on our thumbs waiting for a brilliant plan that may never come."

**XxXxX**

An older gentleman, British with well combed greying hair a blue button-up shirt, black tie and black vest, is smirking. This is Sirk, part of Wesley's department, "You didn't read the prophecy," Sirk says standing from behind his desk.

Spike still has his hand interlaced with mine and he's next to Angel. Eve and Gunn are standing just a little behind us, "I didn't?" Angel frowns.

Sirk shakes his head, "You read a translation of the prophecy," he picks up a book and returns to his desk. "It's like comparing the King James Bible with the original Aramaic, the Hebrew. Much of the flavor, the subtlety of usage, the historical context has been stripped away," Sirk scoffs. "Read the prophecy. You may as well have read a 12-year-old's book report on the subject."

Gunn leans forward and whispers in my ear, "I miss Wesley."

I can't help but nod in agreement. Angel shifts his weight obviously not happy with the tone Sirk is using, "Ok, Sirk. Point made. Listen, is there anything in the Shanshu that can help us with what's going on?"

Spike leans forward, "Yeah. What's it say about me?

Sirk looks on at the book in his hand, "There is a newly translated group of verses which may perhaps prove relevant. _The root of the tree will split in 2. And each thing will seek nourishment from the buried river_."

"Sounds like a gardening tip," Spike mutters.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Spike, it's a metaphor."

"Please tell me I don't have to explain that to you people," Sirk sighs.

Angel gives him a pointed look, "The text."

Sirk looks down the book and then nods, "Ah, here we are: _Storm unleashed. The balance will falter until the vampire with a soul drinks from the cup of perpetual torment_."

"More metaphor."

"No, that's real."

Eve perks, "So, there's a cup."

Spike frowns at that, "Perpetual torment? Just know that's not gonna taste very good."

Sirk continues, "_He will have the weight of worlds upon him, binding his limbs, grinding his bones to meal until we saves creation… or destroys it._"

"Uh…right," Spike muses, "so, what's in it for me?"

I look at him quickly, but Sirk answers before I can comment, "The vampire will have his past washed clean."

"And live again in mortal form," Angel finishes. "Yeah, that part I know."

The blond vampire rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I bet you do."

"So," Gunn comments, "Angel drinks from this cup. Our computers go back on line, phones stop ringing, and people quit turning into homicidal maniacs?"

Spike whirls to face Gunn releasing his grip on my hand, "Who says it's Angel supposed to take the swig? Who says it's about him at all?"

Angel turns to Spike, "Aw, come on, Spike. You really think this is about you?"

Okay Spike is getting really angry about this now, "Oh, why the bloody hell not? Just 'cause you-."

"Boys," Eve speaks, "let's focus on the problem at hand. We don't want to be wrong about this."

"There is no wrong," Sirk says. "The drinking of the cup is predestined. That can't be changed. Whoever drinks from it was meant to. When one is confirmed as the central figure of the prophecy, the universe should realign itself."

"So, this cup thing," I speak up. "Where is it? Does it say?"

Sirk nods, "It does offer come details, yes. Housed in the hidden city of Petra…Mm-hmm… Disappears during the crusades… surfaces again at the Vatican. Vanishes in the third year of the inquisition. Then…yes. Interesting?"

"What?"

"It's in Nevada."

"Nevada?" Gunn asks.

"Death Valley," Sirk continues, "to be exact. _The Earth will thrash and mark the appearance of the cup at the columns_."

"Columns?" Angel scoffs. "That sounds vaguely-."

"_And desert will swallow cup and house hole and-_ this can only be loosely translated. _And the fat lady will sing no more_."

"Opera," I say.

Eve looks at me, "Opera?"

Angel nods, "The columns was an opera house in Death Valley. It was buried in an earthquake in '38. Made headlines in Los Angeles. That's only a few hours away. I can get there and back before-."

"Angel," Gunn interrupts, "we got a seriously major crises going on here. Might not be the best time to go running after some mystical cup."

My eyes start dashing around as Angel says to Gunn, "I really don't have a choice. If it's there, I'm just gonna have to accept that the prophecy's real, and hope that it stops this madness. In the mean time you're in charge. Keep this place quarantined till I get-,"

"Angel?" I ask quickly. "Where the hell is Spike?"

Angel looks around just as I've been doing, "Son of a bitch," he marches out and I chase after him. "Alice you need to stay here."

"Like hell I am," I growl, "I just got him back, I'm not going to let the two of you kill each other over this."

Angel sends me a glare, "Alice."

"I don't give a flying fuck who this stupid prophecy is about," I snap at him. "Only thing I care about is the two of you don't die—again—or for the third time—I don't know it's just too freaking confusing."

The vampire nods and we're down in his motor garage moments later. There's a car missing—and it's Angel's viper.

"He took my Viper," he growls. Angel storms over to another car, "Get in."

I slide in and pull up the phone in the car, dialing the Viper's number as Angel barrels out of the garage. It only takes two rings and, "_Yello_."

"You took Angel's Viper," I say as calmly as I can.

I can hear the grin in Spike's voice, "_Well, luv, tell him it's my viper now. Possessions's 9/10's. He oughta know that, running a law firm and such_."

We're on a highway now, "Spike, this isn't funny—you can't."

"_If this is real, Tink_," Spike says easily, "_It's for us_."

Angel grabs the phone from me, "You think this is a game?" he says angrily into the phone. "People are dying!"

"_And one of us is going to stop it. Hey, what do you know? I vote for me_."

I'm really worried about that phone getting smashed, "There's no voting. It's a prophecy. And the Shanshu's not about you, Spike."

So I might kill both of them—save them the trouble, "_Still can't accept it, can you?_" Spike asks. "_Sad really. All these years believing you're the signified monkey, only to find out you're just a big hunk of nobody cares_."

"I really wished you stayed a ghost," Angel grumbles.

"_But I didn't, did I?_" Spike gloats. "_Burned up saving the world, and now I'm back for real. Wonder why that is? Oh, wait. 'Cause I'm the one, you git!"_

"Spike, I don't have time to-."

There's the sound of imitation static on the other end, "_What's that? I'm losing you-_," static noise, "_Tell Alice I'll see her after I get to the cup_-," static noise. "_You're-_," static, "_What do they call it?_" more static noise. "_Oh, right. Breaking up. You're breaking up_."

"Spike, don't-."

And he hangs up on him.

Angel hangs up his own phone, "Idiot."

"I'm gonna kill both of you," I mutter looking out the window.

The sun is down by the time we reach the ruined opera house. The two of us get out of the car and look around. The Viper is parked just off to the side but no Spike in sight.

"Come on," Angel sighs, "he's inside."

We manage to make our way into the destroyed building and look around, "Here we are, then," Spike speaks from up above us on a balcony. "Two vampire heroes…competing to wet our whistles with a drink of light, refreshing torment."

Angel glares up at him, "Is that what you think you are—a hero?"

Spike shrugs, "Saved the world, didn't I?"

"Once," Angel holds up a finger, "talk to me after you've done it a couple more times."

"Done talking mate, got a prophecy needs fulfilling," he waves shortly. "Ta," and walks out of sight.

"Spike!" I call after him. Angel and I jog after him. "Dammit!"

Angel and I walk down the row of seats in the opera hall toward the stage. There on the stage is a golden cup spotlighted upon a pedestal. I stop at the end of the row when Angel leaps up onto the stage. As he gets close to the cup, Spike jumps down from the rafters behind him. Angel stops, rolls his eyes. They're both looking at the cup now.

"Thought it'd be a little less goldeny," Spike comments, "what with the torment and all."

Angel frowns, "So…what do we do now?"

Spike sighs, punches Angel—to my great sort of surprise—and snickers, "What do ya think?"

"Spike!" I yell. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What, so you're on his side then?" Spike asks.

"No—I'm not on anybody's side. I'm on the side where nobody dies, where—where you two don't fight!" I snap.

"Stay out of it, Alice," Angel sighs while he gets back to his feet. "I'll handle this."

And I just roll my eyes.

"Come on!" Spike calls to him while he paces back and forth. "Let's see how much soul you really got in there!"

"Spike," Angel's body is tense as he watches the blond, "we don't have to do this—do you really think Alice needs to see this?"

"Keep your knickers dry, Sally, Alice is a big girl—you're not gonna last that long."

Angel sighs, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

There's a beat and the two of them charge at each other. They trade a few punches before Spike throws Angel up in the air. Angel lands on a balcony behind him. I wince when I hear a hissing noise, Angel's landed on a cross. Angel kicks the cross down to the stage below.

Spike's laughing now, "Oh, yeah, look at you. Thinking you're the big savior—fighting for truth, justice, and soccer moms—but you still can't lay flesh on a cross without smelling like bacon, can you?"

"Like you're any different."

Spike shakes his head and gives his half smirk, "Well, that's just it. I am. And you know it. You had a soul forced on you—as a curse. Make you suffer for all the horrible things you'd done," Spike purses his lips a moment, his eyes dashing to me only a moment before returning to Angel. "But me… I fought for my soul. Went through the demon trials. Almost did me in a dozen times over, but I kept fighting. 'Cause I knew it was the right thing to do," he jumps up to the balcony in one smooth motion, landing in front of Angel. "It's my destiny."

Angel tilts his head, "Really? Heard it was just to get into a girl's pants."

"Hey!" I yell from my spot below.

"Sorry!" Angel calls down.

Spike uses this moment to get a metal rod into his hand. He swings it at Angel, but Angel does a somersault off of the balcony, landing on the stage near the cup. Angel starts to walk toward the cup. Spike aims the metal rod at him, narrowly missing. Angel turns sharply to look at Spike, who jumps from the balcony wielding another metal rod. He holds it up as he jumps aiming for Angel.

Angel quickly picks up the other metal bar and deflects Spike.

"Okay," I murmur out loud as they begin to clash the metal bars together as if fighting with staffs, "I should probably stop this—it's gonna get out of hand…it's gonna…" my eyes dash around and go back to them.

"Used to hit a lot harder, gramps," Spike says getting back up after Angel get's a punch in.

"No, your head's just gotten thicker," Angel growls.

They continue to fight, and Angel pushes Spike further and further back. Angel swings the bar like a baseball bat, knocking Spike up into the balcony. He follows him up, ready to swing again, I'm covering my mouth with both hands eyes wide, but Spike stands and blocks him, "You're not gonna win this time," Spike growls. He punches him knocking him off the balcony. Angel lands on the stage below, coughing and bleeding at the mouth.

Spike jumps down to the stage and continues talking, "Vampire with a soul. Nobody knows what side he's gonna fight on… when the big show comes down. Except we already know what side you're on, don't we? Already made your choice. Traded in your cape and rights for a nice comfy chair at Wolfram & bloody Hart."

He swings the bar, ready to jab it into Angel's neck, "Spike no!" I screech. Angel reaches up and grabs it before Spike can complete the motion.

"Little more complicated than that," Angel insists. He uses the bar as leverage to stand, knocking Spike down in the process. "But you always were a bit simple… Willy."

Angel throws the bar down and walks toward the cup. There's a beat and Spike stares for a moment as if lost. It's strange and…I don't even know what to make of it. He suddenly turns when Angel's about to get the cup, charges punching Angel hard and knocking them both down.

The two of them stand each with their hand at the other's throat, "Come on, hero," Spike snarls. "Tell me more," he punches him, "Teach me what it means," and again, "And I'll tell you why you can't stand the bloody sight of me," and again.

Angel gets in a few punches himself, "Tell it to your therapist."

This is just a punch fest isn't it, Spike's again returning the punches, punctuating each point, "'Cause everytime you look at me…" punch, "you see all the dirty little things I've done," another punch—I don't think they can kill each other this way, "all the lives I've taken…" and another punch, this I kind of getting old. "Because of you! Drusilla sired me…" punch, "but you…you made me a monster," he punches Angel again who this time collapses to the ground. Spike heads to the cup.

"I didn't make you Spike," Angel whispers. "I just opened up the door…" he starts to get up, "and let the real you out."

Spike picks up the cross lying on the ground and swings it at Angel knocking him across the room. He keeps the cross in his hands just a little longer, "You never knew the real me," he tosses it aside; his hands sizzle slightly, and walks toward Angel. "Too busy trying to see your own reflection…praying there was someone as disgusting as you in the world, so you could stand to live with yourself. Take a long look, hero. I'm nothing like you!"

"No, you're less," Angel says in a low even town. "Why do you think Alice tried so hard to move on from you?"

"Angel don't bring me into this," I whisper, my eyes dashing between them.

"Sure, she loved you," Angel continues completely ignoring the fact that I'm here, "probably still does, what do I know. What I do know is if you love someone—really love them—you mourn them before trying to move on. She didn't really seem to do that."

Spike's eyes darken and he goes after Angel. I close my eyes sharply, but can't block out the sounds of fists and kicks. It's all too much. This is too much.

"That's it," I growl. The two of them have completely vamped out; in fact Spike has even driven a wooden stake into Angel's shoulder.

I go up and grab the cup myself.

"Alice," Angel says sharply.

Spike turns around and looks at me, "Tink…"

"You two want this so badly?" I ask them. "Gonna hurt each other—kill each other for this?" I look at the cup; it does actually have liquid in it. "Let's see do I want the savior of this world—whatever the hell you're supposed to do—to either insult me for no real reason," I look hard at Angel, "or beat another man, nearly kill him to get the prize?" my eyes go to Spike.

"Luv," he says taking a step.

"No, I would rather not, so you know what?" I hold the cup closer to myself. "I think I'll drink it."

"Alice, wait!" Angel tries after pulling the stake out of his shoulder. "You don't know what that could do to you—you're not even completely human—you aren't a vampire."

"Well, let's find out," I insist before tilting the cup back and letting the liquid slide into my mouth and down my throat.

Spike is rushing up to me and suddenly puts his hands on either side of my head cupping it, "Alice," he says in a worried down, his eyes going back and forth rapidly, "what in the bleedin' hell…?"

I smack my lips a few times and swirl my tongue around, "Look at that—it's Mt. Dew—you two were going to kill each other over a cup—a fake cup might I add which has nothing to do with your dimwitted prophecy—over Mountain Dew," with that I toss the cup aside.

"Are you mad?" Spike asks jogging to keep up with me as I quickly walk to Angel. "If that had been real-."

"If it had been real," I say, "I would rather have drank then watch the two possible saviors of the world kill each other," I dig into Angel's pant pocket and take out the keys. "C'mon, I'm driving."

Angel gets up slowly and trots after us, "Alice," he tries, "I didn't mean-."

I stop and look at him, my eyes narrowed, "Save it. Maybe when you really have time to think about what you just said—really have time to really think, I might actually consider forgiving you," with one last final glare at the both of them I march away muttering, "Happy fucking Birthday to me."

**XxXxX**

Sirk's office is empty, gone as if that man had never been here. Thing is everyone is fine now. No more bloody tears, no more crazy people attempting kill other people. No psycho Harmony to attempt to bite me—should have locked that door.

Right now I'm sitting in Angel's office, in the corner, while Eve briefs, Angel, Gunn, Spike, and of course me since I'm here, on how this was taken care of. It's the next day, my birthday is over, I didn't even get cake.

"Senior partners stepped in," Eve explains. "Apparently they were working on the problem since it started. They managed to temporarily stabilize the universal equilibrium."

Angel frowns, "Temporarily? For how long?" Angel frowns. "What about Sirk and this fantasy he fed us about the cup?"

"Partners don't know a thing about it," Eve shrugs. "They're just as angry as you."

Angel readjusts his now bandaged but still damaged shoulder, "Really doubt that."

"Don't worry, Angel," Eve reassures him. "Sirk can't hide for long. We'll bring him; find out who put him up to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and ice my neck."

Eve stands and walks to the door, "Uh…Eve," Gunn says standing up and walks toward her. "Uh…listen…I'm really…"

"Don't sweat it, counselor," Eve insists. "You've other things to worry about. The whole Shanshu thing's still unresolved. Still two vampires with souls. Guess that's a question for another day," with that she leaves.

"Any more days like today," Gunn mutters, "and there won't be another day."

"Yeah, well…" Spike says standing, "if the group of you will excuse me—I have some things I have to talk about with Tink here."

I slowly look over at him then at Angel who still looks terribly sheepish whenever my eyes are on him. With a final sigh I get up and walk out. Spike is right behind me. The lobby is rather empty—with the fact that it's still fairly early in the morning, "Spike…" I say slowly.

"You know it doesn't matter what Angel said back there," Spike insists.

I pause and look over at Spike slowly, "Doesn't matter? Spike, I've seen you angry over a lot things but…"

"It's more than what he said, luv," he moves closer to me and winds his arms around me pulling me closer. "It's Angel—Angelus—the eternal bane to my existence. Just a lot of memories…and then that whole thing…if you hadn't stepped in probably would have beat him to it."

"Yeah well…" I take in a deep breath, "I have a bottle of brandy sitting in my office right now just begging me to drink—and since I didn't die on my birthday I might as well drink on the day after."

Spike opens and closes his mouth a few times before putting his hands into his pockets, "Right…"

I start to walk but pause when I notice I'm walking alone, "You coming?"

"Oh," he jogs to catch up, "I thought you were angry at me."

"Spike, I just got you back," I point out, he slides his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder, "aside from committing mass murder—or murder of any kind—I doubt there's much you can do that would make me completely mad at you for at least a few weeks."

He smiles his half smile pulling me even closer against him, "Well then, how about we take the party elsewhere? I could use a few days away from this building."

We step into my office and I shrug, "I guess, just let me leave a note for Angel—really don't want him hunting me down."

"Or we could leave, all together," Spike shrugs. "Do what we said—travel the world."

I take a moment to let that soak in, "Well, we could—but I still have some things I have to finish here, can't leave yet."

Spike rolls his eyes, "Figured you would say that."

"You know me best," I point out writing down a quick note and grabbing my purse. I jut my jaw to the side and smile. "I have an idea what we can do."

He brightens as I grab his hand, and the Brandy, and drag him out.

Down in Angel's garage is one car that isn't his. It's parked at the very end, and it was a replacement for the Thunderbird I lost in Sunnydale. Spike, much to his chagrin, slides into the passenger's seat.

I car starts up and we're out of the garage a moment later. Much like the other cars—and the Wolfram & Hart building—my car has the UV protective glass, "Alice," Spike says quietly as we cruise down the streets of LA, "what the world were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" I ask taking a right turn.

"What if that cup had been real?" he continues, "It could have killed you—or done something worse."

"But it wasn't."

"That's not the point," his brows furrow. "I can't lose you, pet, not again."

I pull into a parking garage and park in the closest spot I can find. After a moment of silence I turn to him cutting the engine, "Spike… There's nothing I can say to that… I just—whether you like it or not I care what happens to Angel," he opens his mouth to argue, "but I care what happens to you more. In the end I think I might have a hero complex? Sacrifice myself to make sure the ones I care about are safe."

The vampire sighs, "Yeah well…"

"Come on, we're wasting the day away and I could use a good day relaxing," I insist getting out of the car.

Spike follows me with a frown, "Where are we?"

A small smiles tries to quirk its way on my lips, "Well, there are these places that have beds and rooms you can pay to stay in for a few days, I think they call them hotels…"

His eyes widen and a suave look comes upon his features as he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me close, "That is an excellent idea."


End file.
